Lo que queda por decir
by Revontulett
Summary: "Ella le pidió que la entrenara para el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Él aceptó y ella ganó. Sin embargo, aún quedan muchas historias que esperan su turno para ser contadas..." Colección de relatos ubicados antes, durante y después de LO QUE NO DECIMOS. RELATO 7 UP!
1. Héroes

**_._**

 _Recuerdo que cuando terminé de escribir Lo que no decimos me dije que ese era el final justo para la historia. Descarté casi de inmediato la posibilidad de escribir una continuación. Tiempo después volví a leer el fic desde cero, y, nuevamente, me dije que ese final cerraba el círculo. No obstante, durante todo ese tiempo muchas historias sueltas comenzaron a tomar forma en mi cabeza, las cuales fui sumando a viejos borradores del tiempo en que aún estaba publicando el fic (borradores que ni siquiera pasaron a formar parte del conjunto de historias que hacen el capítulo 11). En un momento, una de esas ideas pasó a formar parte de Lo que no decimos como Anexo 2, y ahora, que más y más ideas vienen a mi mente y más ganas me dan de retomar los viejos borradores, he decidido crear este nuevo fic._

 _Antes que nada, por favor tengan en cuenta que no se trata de una continuación de Lo que no decimos, al menos no completamente. Este fic estará compuesto por relatos independientes que, cronológicamente, se ubicarán antes, durante y después de Lo que no decimos. De esta manera, este primer relato se ubica entre el lapso de semanas que transcurren entre el final del capítulo 13, cuando Videl gana el torneo, y el epílogo. Me gustaría aclarar, además, que el hecho de haber comenzado a ver Dragon Ball Super ha contribuido a que resurjan mis ganas de más historias de este espectacular anime. Además, como todas los relatos que van a componer este fic transcurren antes del inicio de Super, procuraré que todo se ajuste lo más posible al canon._

 _Solo me resta por decir que espero que disfruten de estos nuevos relatos. Tengo muchas ideas que me gustaría ir redactando y subiendo dentro de poco, así que por favor ayúdenme a mantener vivo este proyecto con sus comentarios, que son el verdadero combustible de mi inspiración. Por supuesto, paralelamente también seguiré publicando Un futuro diferente, mi otro fic de esta pareja, el cual los invito a leer si aún no lo han hecho._

 _Un saludo enorme._

 _Revontulet._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **Relato 1: Héroes**

 **.**

Ciudad Satán.

Media tarde.

En los amplios jardines del ex campeón mundial de las artes marciales, un particular individuo gesticulaba y saltaba con el entusiasmo propio de un niño. En un momento dado apuntaba con su mano enguantada hacia el infinito, en otro, giraba sobre la punta de sus pies a toda velocidad, componiendo extravagantes y para nada varoniles poses. En esos instantes parecía trabajar arduamente en una de sus posturas, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia afuera, los brazos alzados y la punta de los dedos de cada mano unidas en una V, justo a la altura de la frente.

—En cualquier lugar donde el mal intente imponerse sobre el bien… En cualquier lugar donde los malvados opriman a los débiles bajo el yugo de la tiranía... ¡El defensor del amor y la justicia se alzará!

Dio un gran salto hacia arriba, taconeando la hierba con la punta de los pies. Iba vestido con una especie de uniforme de karate sin mangas, de un intenso verde chillón, el cual resaltaba aún más contra el rojo sangre de la larga capa de súper héroe. Por debajo llevaba unas calzas negras de aspecto muy, muy ajustado. El resto de su aspecto tampoco era para nada convencional. Botas y guantes blancos, gafas de sol y una especie de turbante componían un traje de lo más llamativo. Volvió a saltar, aterrizando sobre un pie con ambos brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

— ¡Tiemblen, oh, villanos! ¡El amante de la paz, el amor, la justicia y todas las cosas buenas de este mundo está aquí! ¡Tiemblen, pues yo, el Gran Saiyaman, me planto y digo que no! ¡Ya no cometerán impunemente sus fechorías! —dio media vuelta, observando por encima del hombro con los codos doblados hacia arriba y las manos abiertas, como si se preparara para ejecutar algún tipo de danza— ¡Tiemblen malhechores, pues no estoy solo en mi cruzada contra el crimen, el odio y la violencia! ¡Mi fiel compañera en la lucha contra el mal está aquí! ¡Yo te invoco, Gran Saiyaman Dos!

El Gran Saiyaman Uno se agachó y giró como un trompo unas diez veces, cayendo de rodillas con ambos brazos señalando hacia su derecha, hacia el alto seto que se alzaba a un costado del jardín. Se quedó en esa particular pose durante cinco, diez, quince segundos, sin que nada ocurriera. Carraspeó fuertemente, volviendo a señalar con los brazos.

— ¡Gran Saiyaman Dos, mi fiel paladina, yo te llamo a la lucha!

No ocurrió absolutamente nada.

— ¡Acude a impartir justicia a mi lado!

Nada.

— ¡Las trompetas del bien llaman a por ti! ¡A mí, Gran Saiyaman Dos! ¡A mí!

Si hubiera sido de noche, los grillos habrían cantado ruidosamente.

Gohan se quitó las gafas, rascándose confuso una mejilla.

—Mmmm… ¿Videl? ¿Estás ahí? —silencio— ¿Videl?

—Si…—susurró una voz detrás del seto—Estoy aquí…

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Sal!

—Ehhh…no estoy segura.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Es el…traje.

— ¿Qué pasa con el traje? ¡Sal para que pueda verte!

Durante otros quince largos segundos, ni el más leve movimiento pudo percibirse en torno al seto. Entonces, como con miedo, alguien salió de detrás de él. Era una muchacha vestida de un modo bastante…peculiar. Una ajustada licra azul se adhería a sus brazos y sus piernas como si fuera una segunda piel. Por encima llevaba un gi de karate muy similar al del Gran Saiyaman, el defensor de la justicia, solo que de un intenso color turquesa. También llevaba guantes y botas blancas y una larga capa rosada. Un casco blanco con antenas, un corazón dorado en medio de la frente y un visor de cristal azul le cubría medio rostro. Gohan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, observándola atentamente.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con el traje?

" _Oh, nada_ " se dijo Videl " _¿Solo que es increíblemente ridículo, quizás?_ "

Delante de ella, Gohan golpeó el canto del puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

—Oh, ya veo… Le hace falta más color, ¿verdad?

Videl se lo quedó mirando con una gota de sudor que era visible incluso a través del casco.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Más color?

—Mmm no, tienes razón—le sonrió alegremente— ¡Así está perfecto!

Videl también sonrió, solo que nerviosa y avergonzada. A la vez. Bueno, después de todo, ella misma se lo había buscado. Le había prometido que si ganaba el Torneo de las Artes Marciales lo ayudaría a combatir el crimen como la Gran Saiyaman número dos. Ahora, no podía evitar preguntarse en que rayos estaba pensando cuando prometió eso, pero resulta que sí ganó el torneo, así que ahí estaba.

" _¿En qué me he metido?_ "

Esa era otra pregunta recurrente. En realidad, debía admitir que los días posteriores a su victoria, todavía embelesada por la confesión de Gohan, se había imaginado un par de veces cómo sería eso de encarnar a la Gran Saiyaman Dos, incluso había llegado a decirle que podría ser divertido. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, en su cabeza la escena nunca había resultado tan…tan…

"¡ _Ridícula_!"

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Continuemos! —exclamó Gohan, muy animado—Presta atención al ángulo de los brazos, es muy importante.

Dicho y hecho, volvió a saltar y a girar del mismo modo en que lo haría un bailarín algo ebrio. Flexionó las rodillas, abriendo las piernas hacia afuera como en su pose inicial, solo qué con los codos doblados en ángulos opuestos esta vez, con una mano apuntando hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo. Era como si el mismo bailarín pasado de copas hubiera decidido garabatear un jeroglífico.

— ¡El Gran Saiyaman al ataque! —graznó a todo pulmón— ¡Por el amor y la verdad!

Videl se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la boca, observándolo con los ojos como platos.

" _Ay dios…es demasiado…es demasiado ridículo… ¡no puedo hacer esto!_ "

—Bien, ¿qué te parece? —Gohan se le acercó con las manos empuñadas en las caderas— ¿Puedes intentarlo tú?

Iba a negar rotundamente con la cabeza, pero se percató de que él la estaba mirando con esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios. En sus ojos, fijamente clavados en ella, no había más que la desbordante devoción con que siempre la contemplaba desde el final del torneo. Videl sintió que se ruborizaba intensamente. Su expresión de espanto ante la vergonzosa pose que acababa de "admirar", fue reemplazada de repente por una tonta sonrisilla de enamorada, esa con la que ella misma venía contemplándolo desde el final del torneo.

" _Maldición…_ "

Bueno, qué se le iba a hacer. Era Gohan. Por más ridículo que resultara todo, había aprendido que no podía negarle nada cuando le sonreía de ese modo tan encantador. Así que, carraspeando sonoramente, Videl se adelantó unos pasos.

" _Tranquila…el jardín está apartado y los setos son altos. Nadie te verá. O al menos eso espero…_ "

Había que reconocer que, si bien las poses patentadas del Gran Saiyaman eran asombrosamente estúpidas, tenían una plasticidad y flexibilidad propias de las artes marciales. Eran como las versiones idiotas de las katas de entrenamiento, por lo cual no resultaban del todo fáciles de imitar.

Carraspeando nuevamente, Videl saltó y giró tal y como Gohan había hecho antes, aterrizando con las piernas abiertas hacia afuera y las manos apuntando en direcciones contrarias. Casi se echó a reír cuando, inconscientemente, su instinto de artista marcial la llevó a cuidar el ángulo de los brazos, tal y como Gohan le había recomendado. Quitando eso, era lo más ridículo que había hecho en toda su existencia por lejos.

" _Las cosas que hago por amor…_ "

— ¡Espectacular, Videl! —Gohan la aplaudía entusiasmado—Una digna pose de un defensor de la justicia.

—Mmmmm…

—Aunque te faltó una buena frase justiciera mientras la hacías… Bueno, no importa, ya te buscaremos unas líneas luego.

—Creo que te dejaré a ti lo de las frases…

—Oh, vamos, será divertido. Además… ¡esto es solo el comienzo! —Gohan sonrió como un niño—Tengo en mente una coreografía de entrada para que practiquemos juntos. ¡Todo el mundo sabrá que el Gran Saiyaman Uno y Dos han llegado!

— ¿Coreografía? ¿Algo así como un baile?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Pero sí que tendrá pasos y cierto ritmo, así que "baile" podría ser una forma de describirlo.

Videl soltó un largo suspiro. No la atraía en absoluto tener que seguir haciendo cabriolas por todo el jardín, pero, fuera cual fuera la coreografía que Gohan tenía en mente, mucho peor que lo que venían haciendo no podía ser. Además, el hecho de asociarlo con un baile hizo que se acordara de la fiesta de graduación a la que habían asistido juntos el año pasado. Ese era uno de los recuerdos que más atesoraba, lo cual, de alguna forma, la predispuso un poco más a seguir haciendo el ridículo.

" _Peor no puede ser_ " se repitió.

—Bien, lo ideal sería hacer esto…—Gohan se puso de perfil, parándose en un solo pie con los brazos levantados en un ángulo de unos ciento cuarenta grados. De más está decir que no resultaba una postura majestuosa—Tú harás esta misma pose pero detrás de mí, espalda con espalda. Ven, acércate para que podamos intentarlo.

Videl vaciló un largo instante, pero terminó acercándose. Estaba furiosamente sonrojada de nuevo, aunque esta vez no por la bella sonrisa de Gohan. Había pensado que aquello no podía ser peor, pero tal vez se equivocaba…

" _No es más que un ejercicio… Estoy practicando katas de artes marciales, eso es todo_ "

Se puso espalda contra espalda con él, imitando la pose con una inmensa vergüenza.

—Perfecto, Videl. ¡Ahora trata de seguirme!

—Estamos de espaldas, ¿cómo lo hago si no puedo verte?

— ¡Usa el espejo!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué espejo?

—Ese que colgué ahí.

Gohan señaló con el pulgar hacia un lado, y, recién entonces, Videl notó el enorme espejo colgado de uno de los muros exteriores de la mansión Satán. Dio un respingo involuntario hacia atrás, mirando incrédula su propia imagen. No le hacía ninguna gracia verse a sí misma luciendo aquellos coloridos trapos, y menos aún haber notado recién entonces semejante armatoste colgado de la pared de su casa. ¿Cómo rayos no lo había visto antes?

— ¿Pero de dónde sacaste eso?

—Te sorprendería la de cosas que tiene Bulma guardadas en sus cápsulas en la Corporación… Pero bueno, ¿estás lista?

—En realidad, yo n…

— ¡Vamos!

Gohan no la esperó. Se agachó, pateó hacia afuera, giró, alzó los brazos…el catálogo completo de las rutinas del Gran Saiyaman, solo que manteniéndose siempre de perfil y de espaldas a ella. Videl, que ya había optado por tomar todo como un ejercicio de artes marciales para no morirse de vergüenza, intentó seguirlo. Sin despegar la vista del espejo ella también se agachó, giró saltó y alzó los brazos en todo un abanico de extravagantes posiciones. Para su gran sorpresa, notó que no lo hacían nada mal. Es decir, toda la rutina era una increíble idiotez, pero Gohan y ella se movían con una sincronía que resultaba casi natural. De algún modo lograba anticiparse a sus movimientos, imitándolos en dirección contraria con una insospechada facilidad. Era como si Gohan hubiera diseñado toda aquella payasada justo a su medida.

— ¡Y ahora el toque final!

Gohan se volvió de repente hacia ella, sujetándola firmemente por la cintura. Por la forma en que comenzó a moverse a continuación, ella intuyó que debía dejarse caer, de modo que así finalizó la "rutina": él la sostenía con la mano derecha por la espalda, levantando la izquierda hacia arriba con la palma abierta, casi como si saludara. Videl, por su parte, apoyaba todo su peso sobre él, con su mano izquierda en pose similar y la pierna estirada recta hacia arriba, como una bailarina. Todo delante del espejo. Cada uno de los pasos que acababan de hacer. Videl observó el reflejo de ambos con la boca abierta. Una de sus cejas subía y bajaba en una especie de tic nervioso. Sudaba. Evidentemente se había equivocado.

" _¡Esto es mucho peor!_ "

— ¡Excelente! —Gohan la soltó suavemente, aplaudiendo encantado—¡Eso estuvo genial, Videl! Intentémoslo una vez m…

De repente, como enviada por el cielo, una alarma digital comenzó a sonar. Gohan observó su reloj pulsera, aquel ingenioso dispositivo que Bulma les había diseñado a ambos.

—Oh, ya son las cinco. Le prometí a papá que entrenaría un poco con él hoy… Es una lástima, tan bien que veníamos…

—No hay problema…—Videl se quitó el casco, respirando aliviada—Yo tengo que ayudar a papá en uno de sus dojos, así que podemos parar por hoy.

—De acuerdo. Y ahora dime, ¿qué te pareció? Tenemos potencial, ¿verdad?

—Ehhh si.

—¿Seguimos mañana?

—Mmmm…si no queda otr…

— ¡En verdad es una lástima que deban parar, muchachos!

Videl y Gohan dieron un respingo hacia atrás, asustados por el potente vozarrón que brotó de repente de un costado del jardín. Allí, desde detrás de un enorme rosal, Míster Satán, el ex campeón mundial de artes marciales, emergió como una aparición. Vestía su clásico gi marrón de entrenamiento, el cual, al igual que su frondosa cabellera, estaba repleto de hojas, ramas y espinas. Incluso tenía un arañón en medio de la nariz. Aunque tratándose de su padre uno podía esperarse cualquier cosa, Videl estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de vergüenza cuando lo vio.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué rayos hacías ahí escondido? ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!

— ¡Nada de eso!—rio Míster Satán, colocando ambos puños en las caderas—Vi desde la casa las espectaculares poses que estaban ensayando y decidí bajar a tomar nota. ¡Mira!

Le mostró un pequeño cuaderno garabateado que llevaba consigo. Ella alzó exageradamente las cejas, mirando atónita el cuaderno.

— ¿Espectaculares poses? ¿Tomar nota? ¿Pero qué cara…?

— ¡Así es!—la interrumpió el ex campeón, plantándose de un salto delante de Gohan— ¡Gohan, muchacho! ¡Déjame felicitarte!

— ¿Felicitarme?

— ¡Si! Tus posturas y tus rutinas de entrada como el Gran Saiyaman son verdaderamente geniales. ¡Me has dejado impresionado!

—Vaya…. ¿de verdad ?

— ¡Por supuesto! De hecho, estoy considerando muy seriamente utilizarlas como poses de victoria cada vez que gane una pelea en los torneos. ¿Me lo permitirías?

— ¡Pero por supuesto que sí, señor Satán! ¡Sería un honor! Me llena de alegría que sepa apreciar el esfuerzo que hago para resaltar mi imagen como el gran Saiyaman.

— ¿Solo resaltar una imagen? No seas humilde, hijo, ¡lo tuyo es arte!

—Wooow… ¿arte? ¿de verdad? No sé qué decir, señor Satán. ¡Nunca me habían dicho algo así!

—Pues entérate. ¡Arte, claro que sí! ¡Venga un abrazo, yerno!

— ¡Pero cómo no!

Los dos se abrazaron con grandes espavientos, moqueando y lagrimeando de alegría. Videl contemplaba la escena a un costado, con la quijada casi rozando el suelo. Una muy, muy gruesa y marcada gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. ¿En serio? ¿Esos dos se estaban congratulando mutuamente por las monerías que acababan de hacer? ¿De verdad quería usar aquello para celebrar sus victorias? ¿Qué su padre había perdido el poco sentido del ridículo que le quedaba?

" _Son tal para cual…"_

—Perfecto entonces, ya no te quito más tiempo—seguía Míster Satán—Me voy adentro a pasar en limpio mis notas así ya empiezo a practicar.

— ¡Hey! —lo cortó Videl— ¿No se suponía que íbamos a ir al dojo en un rato?

—Ah, si. Te encargo eso—su padre la despachó con un desinteresado movimiento de la mano—La próxima voy yo. Tengo otras cosas que hacer ahora.

— ¿No vas a ir al trabajo solo por practicar unas…unas poses?

— ¿Pero por quién me tomas, hija? Obvio que no es solo por eso.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Claro que no… ¡Hoy empieza la nueva telenovela de Barry Kahn y no quiero perdérmela!

Míster Satán se alejó riendo a carcajadas por el jardín, estirando los brazos en las "espectaculares" poses de las que acababa de ser testigo. Videl negó con la cabeza, soltando un largo suspiro de resignación.

—Vaya, eso sí que estuvo bien, ¿verdad?—Gohan se le acercó con una gran sonrisa, visiblemente animado.

—Si tú lo dices…

— ¿Cómo?

—No, nada. Si papá no va a ir al dojo entonces será mejor que vaya saliendo.

—Si, yo también—Gohan volvió a mirar su reloj—Bueno, ¿te parece bien si continuamos ensayando mañana?

—Si, claro…—" _si no queda más remedio_..."

— ¡Genial! Te veré luego entonces.

Gohan la abrazó con infantil entusiasmo, estampándole un alegre beso en la boca. Ella se quedó de piedra unos instantes, pero en seguida sonrió de oreja a oreja, devolviéndole el abrazo. Y el beso, por supuesto.

—Te veré mañana, Gohan.

Él se elevó por los aires, saludándola con una mano antes de alejarse a toda velocidad por el firmamento. Ella se quedó allí, de pie en medio del jardín, saludando con la vista clavada en el cielo y una sonrisa embobada en el rostro…hasta que volvió a reparar en el espejo. Soltó un resoplido abochornado, apretando rápidamente el pequeño botón a un costado de su reloj. El según Gohan "espectacular" atuendo de Gran Saiyaman desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándola con su clásica camiseta blanca y sus calzas negras. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Las cosas que hago por amor…

 **.**

Ciudad Satán, centro.

Minutos después de las cinco.

Era una bella tarde de finales de verano, despejada y agradable. Los jóvenes aprovechaban los últimos días de vacaciones para copar las calles, plazas, parques y centros comerciales. En breve arrancaría nuevamente el año escolar, y todos parecían querer exprimir al máximo el tiempo que aún tenían. De camino al dojo, Videl iba pensando en todo lo que ella y Gohan habían compartido durante las últimas semanas. Luego del final del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales lo dos se habían visto casi todos los días, aprovechando el tiempo que les quedaba antes del inicio de su último año de secundaria.

Para ella, los días posteriores al torneo habían sido como un sueño. Más allá de lo que uno podría haberse imaginado al principio, más teniendo en cuenta la famosa timidez de Gohan, el joven semi Saijayin parecía firmemente decidido a hacerla disfrutar al máximo de su nueva relación. Videl lo sabía por lo increíblemente predispuesto que se mostraba a agasajarla en todo sentido. Un día era una invitación al cine, al otro, una jornada entera en el parque de diversiones, seguida de una cena romántica en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Habían ido a la playa, de picnic al campo, a bailar a las discotecas con Sharpner y Erasa, a jugar a los bolos, al tenis y al mini golf; incluso, una noche, Gohan la había tomado en brazos y la había llevado a toda velocidad a través de los cielos, hasta alcanzar la alta cima de unas montañas nevadas. Desde allí habían contemplado el increíble espectáculo de una aurora boreal, quedándose hasta que el amanecer bañó las montañas y el valle nevado con su majestuosa luz rosada.

Había sido maravilloso. Videl estaba encantada, y sentía que el amor que ambos se habían ocultado durante tanto tiempo se desbordada como un río. Ella por supuesto retribuía todas sus atenciones, y no pasaba un día sin que despertara anhelando verlo, pensando alguna nueva forma de pasar el tiempo juntos.

Todo era perfecto.

Salvo, claro, el particular comportamiento del álter ego de su novio.

Sintió un escalofrío de vergüenza al recordar las payasadas que habían estado haciendo hacía solo unos instantes. Era como si la calma personalidad y el sobrio sentido de la estética de Gohan sufrieran una sobredosis de energizantes cada vez que apretaba el botón de su reloj. Gohan jamás había sido estrafalario en su comportamiento o en su forma de vestir, por eso había tardado tanto en asociarlo con el Gran Saiyaman al principio, cuando recién se habían conocido. ¿Qué rayos se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando cambiaba a su forma de súper héroe?

En realidad, a Videl no le importaba demasiado que actuara de ese modo cuando combatía el crimen, pues, si bien era increíblemente ridículo, nadie salvo ella sabía que él era el Gran Saiyaman. Es decir, que hiciera el tonto delante de todo el mundo no perjudicaba a nadie. Era un héroe anónimo. Además, ese era el sello patentado del Gran Saiyaman, el excéntrico protector de la justicia. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Lo que si la incomodaba, y bastante, era el hecho de tener que sumarse a ese espectáculo. A diferencia de Gohan, con máscara o no, ella sí que tenía un delicado sentido del ridículo. Sencillamente no podía hacer así como así esas…poses sin sentirse como una perfecta idiota.

" _Él te entrenó…gracias a él ganaste el torneo. Y se lo prometiste. Se lo debes._ "

Videl suspiró, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo con gesto melancólico, entrecerrando los ojos ante el intenso brillo del sol. Algunas personas se daban vuelta sorprendidas al verla pasar, otras daban codazos a sus acompañantes para luego señalarla entusiasmados. También le pareció escuchar un creciente murmullo más adelante, a medida que cruzaba una de las atestadas calles principales, pero estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para prestar mucha atención a nada.

En efecto, era gracias a Gohan que había ganado el torneo. Sin sus enseñanzas en el uso del ki jamás habría podido derrotar a un monstruo como Tao Pai Pai en las semifinales. Y sí, le había prometido que lucharía a su lado como la Gran Saiyaman Dos si ganaba la competición…y había ganado. Era un promesa; aunque, para ser sincera, una parte de ella había creído que él terminaría por olvidarlo. Pero resultaba que no. A los pocos días de haber terminado el torneo, Gohan fue lo más contento a preguntarle cuando quería que empezaran a ensayar, incluso le informó, como si nada, que ya había encargado un traje especial para ella a la Corporación Cápsula. La miraba tan lleno de ilusión mientras se lo contaba…parecía un cachorrillo perdido. No tuvo valor para negarse. Aunque viendo lo visto hacía un rato, mientras "ensayaban"… ¿sería demasiado brusco proponerle luchar a su lado pero sin disfraz y coreografías de por medio, como venían haciendo hasta ahora? ¿Sería mucho pedir si ella…?

Videl se detuvo, mirando la vidriera de una tienda deportiva con el ceño fruncido. Allí, en un enorme póster, estaba…¿ella? Contempló el cartel de punta a punta, con la nariz casi pegada al vidrio. Pues, si…era ella. El póster la mostraba de pie en medio de la plataforma del torneo de artes marciales, con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y la mirada alzada hacia el cielo en gesto soñador. A su alrededor, el público rugía eufórico. Reconoció al instante el momento que el póster representaba. Había sido justo después de vencer a su padre en el combate final, incluso antes de que el presentador la declarara campeona. De hecho, arriba, en el encabezado del póster, grandes y coloridas letras rezaban: "El momento de la victoria". Debía reconocer que el fotógrafo había logrado una captura bastante dramática que pegaba a la perfección con la frase.

Videl sonrió divertida y un poco avergonzada. Pudo ver que había mas pósters de ella en el interior de la tienda, así como modelos de ropa deportiva de la marca que la había patrocinado durante el torneo, desde camperas hasta zapatillas con una estilizada letra "V" como insignia.

" _El equipo de marketing de papá sí que trabaja de prisa…_ "

En realidad, no era la primera vez que se veía en un póster, en una revista o en la televisión. Los medios habían sido bastante molestos luego de su victoria en el torneo. Aún así, la fama la traía con tan poco cuidado, y estaba tan deshabituada a ella, que aún le seguía pareciendo algo chocante verse a sí misma de ese modo. En parte era por eso que ni siquiera se sentía aludida cuando la gente se la quedaba mirando en la calle, como hacia unos momen...

— ¡Señorita Videl! ¡Señorita Videl! ¡Es usted! ¡Aquí!

Videl dio media vuelta, mirando hacia abajo con curiosidad. Una niñita de unos seis o siete años la saludaba alegremente. Llevaba una revista donde, mira tú, ella misma aparecía en la portada en pose defensiva. Reconoció al instante la revista, pues era una importante publicación de deportes y artes marciales que solía comprar de vez en cuando. "¡Todo sobre la victoria de la heroína de Ciudad Satán!", se leía en la tapa. Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con la niña, sonriéndole amistosamente.

—Hola preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas?

— ¡Nina!

—Pero que lindo nombre—Videl miró a su alrededor, extrañada— ¿Estás sola, Nina?

— ¡No! Mamá está ahí.

La pequeña señaló hacia atrás. Desde la acera, una mujer de mediana edad las observaba sonriente, saludando con una mano. Videl también alzó la mano, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¿Me la firmas? —Nina le tendió la revista junto con un bolígrafo rosado— ¿Por favor?

— ¡Pero claro! A ver, veamos… "Para mi gran amiga Nina. Con cariño, Videl". Aquí tienes.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

La niña le paso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello, estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Videl se quedó allí, sonrojada, observando como la pequeña y su madre se alejaban saludándola alegremente.

—Bueno, quizás esto de la fama no sea tan malo—se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo divertida.

Se puso de pie, y, en ese momento, volvió a percatarse de aquel insistente murmullo. Al principio lo había ignorado en forma inconsciente, pero ahora lo oía con toda claridad. Frunció el ceño, mirando hacia adelante. Parecía provenir de la manzana siguiente, cruzando una amplia calle de dos carriles. Notó también que mucha gente se dirigía hacia allí con expresiones que iban desde la curiosidad al miedo.

"¿ _Qué sucede aquí_?"

Cuando cruzó la avenida, finalmente comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Lo escuchó antes de verlo. Primero la voz distorsionada de los altavoces, con el familiar pitido de las sirenas de fondo; luego, al doblar en la esquina de un gran edificio, se topó de frente con la muchedumbre. La gente formaba una vasta medialuna en torno al cordón policial, con las cabezas echadas hacia atrás de tanto mirar hacia arriba. Aparte de los reporteros de los canales de noticias, que ya comenzaban a llegar en sus furgonetas, Videl contó cuatro patrulleros y una camioneta negra del grupo S.W.A.T, incluso reconoció a unos cuantos de los oficiales. Uno de ellos, un hombre alto y nervudo de frondoso bigote, hablaba a la multitud a través de un megáfono.

—Ciudadanos, les rogamos por favor que abandonen las inmediaciones para que podamos hacer nuestro trabajo. Es peligroso estar aquí. Repito, es peligroso, abandonen el lugar.

La gente no parecía hacer mucho caso. Todos seguían mirando hacia arriba, haciéndose visera con las manos. Videl también miró. Aproximadamente en el segundo o tercer piso del edificio, uno de los ventanales estaba abierto de par en par. Había un sujeto allí, de pie, tranquilamente apoyado contra el marco de la ventana. Lo primero que llamaba la atención en él, aparte por supuesto de la máscara de esquí y la chaqueta de cuero, era el enorme rifle de asalto que llevaba apoyado en un hombro.

— ¡Ya oyeron nuestros términos! —gritó el enmascarado a todo pulmón— ¡Traigan el dinero y un vehículo o empezaremos a matar a los rehenes!

" _¿Una toma de rehenes? Otro día más en Ciudad Satán…_ "

—Damas y caballeros, por favor—seguía la policía —Abandonen el área ahora mismo.

Videl estuvo a punto de plantarse cara a cara con el oficial y preguntarle cual era la situación, pero justo en ese instante escuchó lo que uno de los agentes S.W.A.T le estaba diciendo al capitán de la policía.

—…cortado la electricidad. Los ascensores no funcionan y tienen bloqueadas las escaleras. No son unos aficionados.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de subir por las escaleras sin que nos detecten?

—Los desgraciados han amenazado con matar a un rehén por cada intento de entrar que hagamos. A esta altura ya deben saber que los tenemos rodeados. Son más que capaces de empezar una masacre si intentamos pasar. No tienen nada que perder.

—Ya veo… Creo que es momento de empezar a posicionar a los francotiradores, vamos a…

Unos repentinos y atronadores disparos interrumpieron la orden del capitán. La gente se agachó, cubriéndose las manos con la cabeza entre chillidos de terror. Algunos por fin hicieron caso a las advertencias de la policía y huyeron despavoridos. Videl también se agachó, pero doblando solo una rodilla y apoyando la palma de la mano en el suelo, lista para actuar en cualquier segundo. Arriba, el primero de los delincuentes había soltado una ráfaga de disparos al aire. Un segundo estaba parado a su lado, con el cañón de su pistola apoyada en la sien de un horrorizado hombre de traje y corbata.

— ¡Ni una palabra más! —rugió el del rifle— ¡Tienen media hora para reunir el dinero o este es el primero en morir!

— ¡Eso no es tiempo suficiente y lo sabes! —replicó el oficial del megáfono—Tratemos de llegar a un acuerdo.

—Nada de acuerdos, se acabaron las negociaciones. ¡Será mejor que comiencen a pensar rápido!

" _Maldición._ "

Videl se levantó con los puños apretados. No sabía si aquellos tipos estaban alardeando o no, pero si algo había aprendido luego de años de colaborar con la policía era que siempre era preferible actuar rápido, preparándose para lo peor. Si no podía entrar al edificio y subir por el ascensor o las escaleras… ¡entonces no había más opción que volar!

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Incluso acumuló el ki en la planta de sus pies para tomar impulso y salir disparada hacia arriba, pero en el último segundo recordó que estaba parada en medio de una muchedumbre atemorizada, rodeada de teléfonos celulares y cámaras de televisión por todos lados. Una pequeña parte de ella se decía que la gente ya la había visto volar antes, una vez, cuando se enfrentó al animal de Spopovich, pero Videl sabía que no podía hacerlo: el mundo había olvidado todo lo que sucedió en ese torneo gracias a las Esferas del Dragón. No podía echarse a volar así como así delante de todo el mundo.

" _¡Maldita sea!_ "

Se mordió el labio con furia, apretando aún más los puños. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo, lo que fuera, y entonces, a la pasada, vio el moderno reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, pensando a toda velocidad.

" _¡No! ¡Es ridículo!_ " encima de ella, una nueva tanda de disparos resonó entre los edificios " _¡Rayos!¡No hay tiempo!_ "

La gente, fascinada y aterrada a la vez, ni siquiera la miró cuando echó a correr hacia un costado. Antes de que terminara de ocultarse tras el gran árbol que se alzaba en la acera, Videl ya estaba apretando el pequeño botón de su reloj.

El cambio fue instantáneo. Y su reacción también. Enfundada en las coloridas ropas que Gohan le había mandado a hacer, Videl se elevó como un relámpago brotado desde el mismísimo suelo.

— ¡Miren! ¡Es el Gran Saiyaman! —gritó alguien.

" _¡La Gran Saiyaman Dos!_ " lo corrigió estúpidamente en su cabeza.

El ventanal a un lado del edificio se cernió sobre ella en menos de lo que lleva pestañear un par de veces. Videl lo atravesó como un bólido, cubriendo el interior con una lluvia de cristales. Si había otra cosa que había aprendido durante todos sus años de patrullar la ciudad, era a aprovechar el factor sorpresa. A su vez, con los reflejos y la percepción que solo una vida de dedicación a las artes marciales pueden dar, contó a los bandidos y a los rehenes, midiendo la distancia que los separaba de ellos, todo antes de terminar de atravesar el ventanal. Eran seis delincuentes, todos con armas y máscaras de esquí. Los rehenes eran aproximadamente unos diez, contando al que tenían apuntado delante de la ventana. Los demás estaban arrodillados de espaldas a una pared, atados y amordazados de mala manera. Todos, del primero al último, se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Allí estaba esa chica delgada y menuda, salida de la nada, vestida con un disfraz propio de una película clase B de súper héroes. El bandido que encañonaba al hombre de traje bajó lentamente su pistola, mirándola con una expresión de asco y de asombro a partes iguales.

— ¿Pero qué rayos…?

Dígase algo de Videl, hija del ex campeón de artes marciales: no se andaba con vueltas.

No perdió ni una fracción de segundo en discursos pomposos e idiotas. Se lanzó contra el de la pistola yendo a la máxima velocidad que era capaz de lograr, la cual no era poca. Se movió haciendo uso del ki, tal y como Gohan le había enseñado. Para todos los que la estaban mirando fue como si se hubiera desmaterializado de pronto en el aire, reapareciendo un suspiro después en un gran salto en dirección al bandido. Su pierna derecha se movió como una latigazo en el aire, asestándole una violenta patada en el rostro. El sujeto soltó un grave quejido y cayó de espaldas al suelo, soltando el arma.

— ¡Mátenla!

Videl sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación, por eso, estando aún en el aire, redireccionó su caída hacia el hombre de traje y corbata, embistiéndolo con un brusco placaje. Ambos cayeron al suelo justo en el momento en que una lluvia de balas barría el lugar que acaban de ocupar.

— ¡Quédese en el piso! —le gritó al aterrorizado rehén— ¡Si lo veo de pie yo misma terminaré el trabajo de estos idiotas!

El hombre asintió con los ojos como platos. Nuevamente, Videl no perdió el tiempo. Con las espaldas apoyadas en el suelo, alzó las piernas y giró sobre sí misma como si estuviera bailando capoeira. Así, medio levantándose, medio impulsándose, salió proyectada hacia el siguiente secuestrador, el imbécil que había estado amenazando a la policía desde la ventana.

Si los rehenes no hubieran estado tan asustados, sin duda habrían contemplado un espectáculo de primera. Videl exprimió al máximo las técnicas de ki que había aprendido para moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana. Cayó contra el criminal con el puño por delante, hundiéndoselo en el estómago con la fuerza de un mazazo. El sujeto soltó un chillido agudo, doblándose de dolor, lo cual ella aprovechó para levantarlo del suelo con una espectacular patada en la barbilla, alzando la pierna casi en noventa grados. Antes de que cayera, ya estaba moviéndose por toda la habitación como una centella, apenas rozando el suelo con los pies. Alcanzó a otro de los bandidos un segundo antes de que terminara de alzar su arma, derribándolo con un feroz codazo al estilo Muay Thai. Al mismo tiempo, por el rabillo del ojo, notó un movimiento justo a sus espaldas, así que se echó a un lado, girando al ras del piso en una hábil voltereta. El disparo resonó un segundo después, impactando inofensivamente contra el suelo, pero Videl ni siquiera le prestó atención. Sin incorporarse aún del todo, arrojó una patada hacia atrás a modo de barrida, lanzando al tirador de cara al suelo. Entonces sí se levantó. Pegó un nuevo salto a lo capoeira, dando una fulgurante voltereta en el aire para tomar impulso y caer, con una fuerza demoledora, sobre el estómago del bandido con un rodillazo. El sujeto gruñó con los ojos desorbitados, escupiendo un chorro de sangre y saliva.

Ya se había encargado de cuatro en cuestión de unos pocos segundos. Lo suficiente para que los otros dos se dieran cuenta de que no bromeaba.

— ¡Alto! ¡Detente ahí!

Videl se volvió hacia ellos, encarándolos con la rodilla un poco flexionada hacia adelante y ambos brazos extendidos en forma paralela al suelo, una clásica postura de Wing Chun, estilo en el que era toda una maestra. En el otro extremo de la habitación, los dos criminales restantes se habían parado en medio del grupo de rehenes, con la pared a sus espaldas. Videl chasqueó la lengua, irritada.

" _Cobardes…_ "

— ¡Tú! ¡Quieta ahí! —gritó uno de ellos, un patán ancho y robusto como un toro—No sé quién diablos seas, pero un movimiento más y nos cargamos a todos los rehenes.

— ¡Háganlo y nada me impedirá romperles los huesos como a estos otros cuatro!

Vio una sombra de duda en los ojos del grandote, pero su compañero, un tipejo alto y delgado, soltó una arrogante carcajada.

—No, no creo que estés dispuesta a dejar que matemos a alguien. Te pareces a ese payaso del Gran Saiyaman, con el casco y todo, y si eres como ese imbécil no puedes permitirte algo así. Ahora, has lo que te decimos o de verdad va a empezar a correr sangre.

Videl volvió a morderse con fuerza la lengua. Había echado el anzuelo, pero no habían mordido. Miró a los rehenes. Pese a las mordazas que cubrían sus bocas, podía ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos. Luego volvió a centrarse en los bandidos, midiendo mentalmente la distancia que los separaba. Debían ser unos cinco metros. Si fuera un solo enemigo no lo habría dudado ni un segundo, pero ¿podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para noquear a los dos antes de que abrieran fuego? Se preparó para hacerlo, incluso llegó a adelantar un pie, insinuando el movimiento de echar a correr, pero el tipo delgado tampoco bromeaba. En cuanto movió el pie el desgraciado alzó su arma como si nada, disparando a quemarropa a la mujer que tenía arrodillada al lado. La bala la impactó de lleno en el brazo, mandándola al suelo en medio de un coro de gritos, sangre y humo.

— ¡Bastardo!

—Te dije que no te movieras. Vuelves a hacerlo y la siguiente bala va la cabeza.

Videl apretó tanto los dientes que se hizo daño. Una deseo irrefrenable de romperle los huesos a aquel maldito la corroía por dentro, pero no podía arriesgar tantas vidas. Volvió a mirar a los rehenes, notando otra vez el temor animal de sus miradas. No podía. A regañadientes, tragándose su orgullo, bajó lentamente los brazos. Los gemidos lastimeros de la mujer herida llenaban la habitación.

—Así me gusta—siseó el criminal—No te pases de lista y nadie más saldrá herido. Ahora, arrodíllate como una buena niña y pon ambas manos en la nuca.

Videl lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se obligó a obedecer. Muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlos, dobló ambas rodillas, cruzando los dedos detrás de la cabeza.

—Bien. Ahora date vuelta y acuéstate boca abajo en el suelo.

Resoplando de ira y humillación, Videl se dio vuelta. Estaba a punto de recostarse de cara al piso, tragándose de nuevo su orgullo, cuando la potente voz sonó a sus espaldas.

— ¿Desde cuándo la poderosa Gran Saiyaman Dos se rinde a las exigencias de los villanos?

Detrás del visor del casco, Videl abrió enormemente los ojos.

" _¡Gohan!_ "

Se dio vuelta tan rápido que casi se tropieza. Allí estaba él, parado con los brazos en jarra en el marco de la ventana. El nudo de su turbante y su capa roja ondeaban al viento, acompañando el efecto dramático del brillo del sol en sus gafas. Los bandidos también lo vieron, atónitos, y se quedaron pasmados cuando saltó, dando múltiples giros en el aire hasta caer justo a su lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, oh, Gran Saiyaman Dos? —le preguntó, tendiéndole una mano.

Videl sonrió, aceptando su ayuda. Jamás lo admitiría, pero, en ese momento, verlo allí con sus ridículas calzas la llenó de un alivio inmenso.

—Claro que sí. Pero debemos tener cuidado, estos infelices no se andan con v…

— ¡Hey tú, Gran Saiyaman! —graznó el tipo delgado—O como demonios te llames, te diré lo mismo que a tu amiguita. ¡Otro movimiento y los rehenes lo pagan! ¡Arrodíllate con las manos en la cabeza!

Gohan se puso muy, muy serio. Lejos de obedecer, se volvió tranquilamente hacia ellos, alzando una mano con el dedo índice extendido. Los criminales palidecieron. El grandote también alzó su arma, sujetándola con manos temblorosas.

—No…no lo repetiremos… Baja ese brazo ahora o los rehe…

Dos destellos dorados, seguidos de dos chasquidos casi simultáneos, iluminaron de pronto las paredes. Al mismo tiempo, en una acción-reacción instantánea, las dos pistolas estallaron en una nube de esquirlas metálicas. Los bandidos saltaron hacia atrás de la impresión, observando sus manos humeantes con los ojos desorbitados. Gohan sonrió.

—En cualquier lugar donde el mal intente imponerse sobre el bien… En cualquier lugar donde los malvados opriman a los débiles bajo el yugo de la tiranía...—se paró de perfil, alzando ambos brazos en diagonal— ¡Los defensores del amor y la justicia se alzarán!

Videl sintió que algo cosquilleaba en su estómago. Más tarde se preguntaría que clase de repentina locura la llevo a hacer lo que hizo, pero la verdad es que en ese momento ni siquiera lo pensó. Simplemente lo hizo. De repente estaba de pie y de espaldas a Gohan, imitando el extravagante ángulo de sus brazos. Le pareció que su boca se movía por sí sola.

— ¡Tiemblen villanos, los amantes del bien ya están aquí! ¡No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya! —ambos hablaban al unísono, girando, saltando y levantando los brazos en la coreografía exacta que habían practicado esa tarde— ¡Siempre ayudamos a quienes lo necesitan, yo el Gran Saiyaman Uno!—anunció Gohan— ¡Y yo, su fiel compañera, la Gran Saiyaman Dos!—exclamó Videl— ¡Prepárense para hacer frente al castigo de la justicia!

Concluyeron del mismo modo que la primera vez, ella dejándose caer sobre sus brazos, él sujetándola firmemente por la cintura con una mano, alzando la otra como si saludara. Delante de ellos, los bandidos y los rehenes los miraban con una gama de expresiones que iban del asombro a la algarabía, pasando por la incomodidad y la vergüenza. Videl no perdió el tiempo.

— ¡Ahora!

Ambos se lanzaron hacia adelante en un torbellino verde y turquesa. Gohan fue el primero en cruzar la línea de rehenes, dándole una bofetada de revés al grandote, tan fuerte, que lo incrustó contra la pared a más de dos metros del suelo. Videl llegó un segundo después, atravesando la habitación como una flecha. A medio camino dio una complicada voltereta en al aire, transformándola en el movimiento final de una patada que impactó de lleno en la nuca del otro delincuente. El delgado sujeto cayó al suelo como un fardo, sin emitir un solo sonido, y allí se quedó.

En menos de un segundo todo había terminado.

De adentro le llegaban los gritos de alegría de los rehenes, ahogados por las mordazas; de afuera, desde abajo, las voces distorsionadas de la policía rebotaban contra los ventanales.

— ¡¿Qué sucede allí arriba?! ¿Han abierto fuego? ¡Contesten!

Gohan se acercó a la mujer que había recibido el disparo en el brazo, arrodillándose a su lado. Palpó un poco la herida y luego, con movimientos rápidos y metódicos, cortó un pedazo de su propia capa, improvisando un firme vendaje. Le quitó las ataduras y la mordaza, alzando un pulgar.

—Sé que duele, pero es solo una herida superficial. Con esto bastará hasta que lleguen los paramédicos.

La mujer asintió débilmente con la cabeza, sujetándose el brazo. Gohan le devolvió el gesto y se puso de pie, acercándose a la ventana que estaba abierta. Videl lo siguió. Delante de ella, el estrafalario héroe apoyó un pie en el marco, cruzando los brazos en altitud altanera.

— ¡Respondan! —seguía la policía— ¿Qué ha pasado allí?

— ¡No se preocupen, agentes del orden! El Gran Saiyaman y su fiel compañera, la Gran Saiyaman Dos, están aquí! —Gohan la sujetó por la muñeca, alzando su brazo en señal de victoria— ¡La ciudad está a salvo!

 **.**

Ciudad Satán.

Minutos antes del ocaso.

Gohan y Videl estaban sentados hombro con hombro al borde de la azotea de un gran edificio, contemplando como la ciudad se iba tiñendo poco a poco de naranja. Se habían quitado el casco y el turbante, y en sus manos llevaban vasos plásticos de una popular tienda de café.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntaba Gohan— ¿Qué tal ha sido esta primera vez como la Gran Saiyaman Dos?

—Mmmm…no estuvo mal.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Debo reconocer que fue bastante divertido.

— ¿A pesar de lo ridículo que te resulta todo?

Videl lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Qué acaso lo sabías?

— ¡Pero claro que lo sabía! —se rio él, dándole un sorbo a su café—Más allá de lo que pueda opinar tu papá, bastaba con ver las caras que ponías tú cuando te explicaba las poses. Eran exactamente las mismas caras que ponías las primeras veces que me viste como el Gran Saiyaman, antes de que descubrieras que era yo—se encogió de hombros—Siempre te ha parecido ridículo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Si lo sabías por qué insististe tanto con esto de la Gran Saiyaman Dos?

Gohan volvió a encogerse de hombros, mirándola con una sonrisilla inocente.

—Me gusta la idea de que me acompañes. No perdía nada. Además, sentía curiosidad por saber en qué momento ibas a reconocer lo estúpido que es todo y dejarlo—su sonrisa inocente se transformó en una llena del más puro cariño—Me alegra mucho que al final no lo hayas hecho.

—Así que querías ver cuanto tardaría en renunciar, ¿eh? ¡Ja! Ya deberías saber que yo no renunc…—Videl se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Hizo una breve pausa, pensativa—Sabías desde el principio que iba a terminar aceptando… ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Gohan se amplió aún más. Le dio otro sorbo a su café, haciéndose el tonto.

— ¿Quién sabe…?

—Pero quién lo hubiese dicho…—Videl puso los ojos en blanco—Son Gohan hecho todo un maestro manipulador. Dime algo, si tú mismo eres consciente de lo ridículo que es todo… ¿por qué lo haces?

—Pues no lo sé la verdad. La primera vez que me puse el traje, simplemente salió. Es lo que siento que debo hacer cuando soy… ¡el gran Saiyaman! —pronunció el nombre con su voz de súper héroe, alzando un puño en el aire—Y es lo que sigo sintiendo hasta el día de hoy cada vez que uso el traje. No solo se ha convertido ya en el sello del Gran Saiyaman, sino que, por algún motivo, las frases y las poses me resultan muy motivadoras. Es como una declaración de principios, por más ridículo que parezca.

—Si…—Videl se rascó la cabeza, dándose cuenta con asombro de que era cierto—Hoy la tenía complicada antes de que llegaras. Cuando apareciste revertiste la situación de un solo plumazo, como solo tú puedes hacerlo, y luego, cuando empezaste tu famosa rutina, yo…—se encogió de hombros—No lo sé, simplemente me dejé llevar y te seguí el juego. Sorprendentemente, hacer el numerito fue como un subidón de adrenalina en medio de toda la acción. En verdad fue…motivante. Al menos en el momento. Es como si…como si representáramos algo.

—Exacto, a eso mismo me refiero.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Videl sujetó con ambas manos su vaso de café, sonriendo para sus adentros. Se sentía extrañamente satisfecha. La verdad era que, al final, las cosas importantes de la vida podían resumirse en pocas palabras. Ella amaba pelear, amaba combatir el crimen y, sobre todo, amaba estar junto a él. Amaba compartir momentos a su lado. ¿Qué importaba embutirse en calzas de súper héroe y soltar discursos idiotas si con ello podía hacer las cosas que amaba junto a la persona que amaba? Nada, más teniendo en cuenta el placer culposo que había sentido al ponerse en el papel de la Gran Saiyaman Dos. Sonrió feliz, mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿Sabes algo? Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a aporrear criminales de esta manera.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro.

—Te dije que sería divertido.

—Si. Y hay algo más.

—Dime.

—Te amo.

Gohan sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo sé.

—"¿Lo sé?"—Videl alzó una ceja, divertida— ¿Qué te has vuelto un tipo duro ahora que contestas así?

—No, no es mi estilo.

Ella rio.

—No, la verdad que no.

—Yo también, Videl.

— ¿Yo también? —se hizo la tonta, rascándose el oído con el meñique—¿Yo también qué?

Él la miró como hacía unas horas atrás, mientras ensayaban; la contempló del mismo modo que lo venía haciendo desde que el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales concluyó: con la más absoluta y sincera devoción.

—Yo también te amo, Videl.

Ella le rodeó el brazo con ambas manos, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Así está mejor…

—Si, todo es mejor cuando estamos juntos.

—Son Gohan… ¡vas a hacer que me sonroje!

—Creo que ya lo conseguí.

—Cierto…

Así los encontró el ocaso en Ciudad Satán. Era solo un día más, uno de los muchos que aún les quedaban por vivir. Puedes estar seguro de que, para ambos, era reconfortante saber que lo harían juntos. Ya sabes. Vivir.

 **.**

 **Fin del relato 1**

 **.**


	2. A pesar de todo

_**.**_

 _"Un momento" dirán algunos, "esto ya me suena de haberlo visto antes". No se equivocan. Tal y como comenté en Héroes, este segundo relato fue la primera idea derivada de Lo que no decimos que me animé a escribir. De hecho, estuvo publicada hasta ahora como capítulo 15 / Anexo 2 de ese fic. A partir de este momento, lo incorporo como parte oficial de esta nueva colección de relatos._

 _Cronológicamente, se ubica cerca de un año después del epílogo de Lo que no decimos, cuando recién comenzaban a probar la convivencia y mucho antes de mudarse a la pedazo de mansión que tienen en Dragon Ball Super. También queda bastante en claro que lo que Gohan está estudiando es medicina. En Z y en Super nunca se llega a aclarar explícitamente que estudios está cursando, pero dado que siempre suena la palabra "investigador", y que trabaja en parte como maestro adjunto en la universidad, no me pareció mala idea que su carrera fuera medicina (es decir, un futuro "investigador" médico y profesor de medicina)._

 _Sin más que comentar de momento, e_ _spero que disfruten este relato (nuevamente, si ya lo han leído y desde cero si no) y por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios._

 _Un saludo enorme._

 _Revontulet._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Relato 2: A pesar de todo**

 **.**

Los bandidos intercambiaban miradas nerviosas entre sí, sujetando tensamente sus armas automáticas. La toma de rehenes se había alargado demasiado para su gusto. Se suponía que iban a entrar y salir en solo unos minutos, un plan rápido y simple, pero allí estaban, atrincherados desde la noche anterior. El sol, alto y brillante en el cielo de la mañana, parecía burlarse de ellos. El hecho de que la policía estuviera por fin dispuesta a negociar tampoco contribuía a relajarlos, pues todo olía a una simple excusa para ganar tiempo. Una trampa.

El único que parecía estar relajado era el que a todas luces era su líder, un hombre alto de cabellos peinados hacia atrás, vestido con una larga gabardina gris. Estaba parado ante el gran ventanal del casino, observando hacia la calle con su rifle de asalto tranquilamente apoyado en un hombro. Sonrió cuando los altavoces de la policía volvieron a resonar en el amplio salón central, lleno de mesas de juego, máquinas tragamonedas, barras de cocteles y gente…gente sentada en el suelo con las bocas amordazadas y largas sogas en sus manos y pies.

— ¿Cuáles son sus términos?—preguntó el oficial desde la calle.

El hombre se asomó al hueco que había abierto en el ventanal a base de disparos, mirando hacia abajo. Estaban en el segundo piso de un enorme casino-hotel en Capital del Oeste. Desde aquella posición veía perfectamente los patrulleros repartidos por la calle, el amplio cordón policial y las camionetas de los periodistas, los cuales habían estado cubriendo los eventos desde la noche anterior.

—Mis términos son los mismos—respondió a voz en grito, apoyando un pie en el marco de la ventana y el codo sobre la rodilla—Quiero que hasta el último coche de policía se vaya. Ahora. También quiero que dos de esas camionetas queden vacías para nosotros. En cuanto vea que ya no hay nadie husmeando por aquí, nos marcharemos y dejaremos libres a los rehenes.

—Sabe que no podemos hacer eso—replicó el oficial—Debemos llegar a un punto intermedio. ¿Qué le parece si deja salir a algunos rehenes por cada patrullero que vamos retir…?

— ¡No hay punto intermedio!—el criminal arrojó varios disparos al aire desde la ventana, arrancando una ola de exclamaciones y gritos de pánico—Tienen media hora para hacer lo que les pedí. De lo contrario les aseguro que empezará a morir gente aquí dentro.

El hombre se dio vuelta, satisfecho, echando a caminar hacia el centro del amplio salón alfombrado. Los cinco bandidos restantes se reunieron en torno a él, levantando los pasamontañas que les cubrían las cabezas para hablar más cómodamente.

—Jefe…tendríamos que habernos ido de aquí hace cinco horas. Nos tienen bien rodeados. Tal vez deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo con la policía…

— ¿Has escuchado lo que proponen, Matt?—replicó el líder en tono brusco—Quieren que les entreguemos un grupo de rehenes a cambio de que vayan retirando de a poco sus fuerzas. ¡Mira cuanta gente hay aquí!

El número de rehenes atados y amordazados no era tan significativo como cabría de esperarse. Después de todo era un lunes por la mañana. La cantidad de jugadores reunidos la noche anterior, cuando tomaron por asalto el edificio, no había sido muy alta, más teniendo en cuenta que varios habían logrado escapar cuando redujeron a los guardias y tomaron posiciones.

—Esto no me gusta nada…—farfulló el tal Matt—Cada segundo que pasa nos hace más vulnerables. Me huelo una trampa. De seguro en este momento, mientras esperamos encerrados, están preparando un grupo SWAT o algo parecido. Tal vez deberíamos aceptar el trato que nos ofr…

— ¡Nos habremos quedado sin rehenes antes de que hayan retirado tres o cuatro patrulleros!—lo cortó el líder— ¡No tenemos suficientes prisioneros!

— ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?—el más alto y corpulento de los delincuentes se adelantó un paso, amenazante—Nos prometiste que este sería un golpe rápido, y aquí estamos, atrapados desde hace horas y rodeados de policías por todos lados. Si no podemos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos entonces espero que tengas una muy, muy buena alternativa…

Un tenso silencio se hizo entre los criminales. El líder del grupo observó con ojos gélidos al hombre corpulento durante un muy largo rato. Finalmente sonrió en forma escalofriante, echando a andar hacia los rehenes.

— ¿Quieres saber cuál es la alternativa? Muy bien, te diré cuál es la alternativa…—se inclinó y levantó de un brutal tirón a una mujer que estaba sentada en el suelo, atada y amordazada como los demás. Le quitó las cuerdas bruscamente y la obligó a avanzar hacia el ventanal— ¡Les mostraré a estos idiotas que cuando hablo, hablo en serio!

El jefe se detuvo ante el agujero abierto en el cristal, con la aterrada mujer por delante. Echó al suelo el rifle de asalto y sacó una pistola de buen calibre del bolsillo de su gabardina. El cañón del arma se apoyó con fuerza en la sien de la muchacha.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Cambio de planes!—gritó con los ojos inyectados en sangre— ¡Olvídense de la media hora! ¡La gente empieza a morir en este momento! ¡Si no se van todos después de que haya apretado el gatillo los demás la seguirán a esta!

Abajo, la calle se llenó de gritos, órdenes distorsionadas por los altavoces y sonidos de sirenas. Atrás, las exclamaciones ahogadas de los rehenes se unieron al alarido de la mujer en un solo e inteligible clamor. Incluso los demás criminales se quedaron inmóviles, con las bocas abiertas.

El jefe apretó el gatillo.

O al menos intentó hacerlo.

Una sombre verde atravesó de repente el techo, haciendo pie para luego salir disparada como un meteoro hacia el líder de la banda. Una mano enguantada se cerró en torno a su muñeca, justo antes de que apretara el gatillo, retorciéndosela hacia un lado con un crujido espantoso. El hombre gritó, la pistola salió volando a un costado y la aterrorizada mujer cayo sentada en el suelo, mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos al ridículo sujeto frente a ella. Estaba metido en unas calzas negras que tenían aspecto de ser muy, muy ajustadas, con una especie de túnica corta de color verde encima. Guantes y botas blancas, un horrible turbante y un par de gafas de sol completaban su atuendo. El jefe de los maleantes chilló de asombro y dolor, sujetándose la muñeca, y luego recogió de un manotazo el rifle de asalto tirado en el suelo. Antes de que lograra alzarlo el puño enguantado se estrelló directo en su cara, mandándolo a dormir al piso.

— ¿Pero qué…?—exclamó alguien a sus espaldas.

El recién llegado se dio vuelta de un salto, colocándose en una extravagante y para nada varonil pose.

— ¡El Gran Saiyaman al rescate! ¡Por el amor y la j…!—se detuvo de repente, observando el reloj en su muñeca que la ridícula postura había dejado justo a la altura de sus gafas— ¡Maldición, no tengo tiempo para esto!

— ¿Pero quién rayos e…?

El maleante no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues el estrafalario protector de la justicia se auto-propulsó hacia adelante transformado en un borrón verde. Como un torbellino se movió entre los cinco atónitos criminales, repartiendo puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Menos de un minuto después de su llegada, todos los aspirantes a atracadores estaban despatarrados por el suelo en diferentes grados de inconsciencia. El héroe se volvió hacia los rehenes en otra de sus poses patentadas.

— ¡No se preocupen, buenos ciudadanos! ¡El Gran Saiyaman ya está a…!—volvió a mirar el reloj— ¡Rayos! ¡Llego tarde!

No perdió un segundo más y arrastró a los seis delincuentes por los cuellos de sus ropas, seguido atentamente por las incrédulas miradas de los rehenes. Sin ninguna contemplación se encaramó de un salto en el destrozado ventanal, arrojándolos hacia el nutrido grupo de policías reunidos abajo.

— ¡Suban a desatar a toda esta gente!—les gritó— ¡Tengo que irme!

Sin esperar respuesta, Son Gohan, el alter ego del Gran Saiyaman, salió volando hacia el firmamento envuelto en un torbellino de energía. No dejaba de mirar el reloj.

— ¡Maldiciooón!

 **.**

Gohan abrió bruscamente la puerta del salón de clases, topándose con el aula llena a rebosar y el profesor de pie entre los bancos, repartiendo los exámenes.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es el joven Son—dijo el profesor con una sonrisa para nada amigable. Era un viejo alto y flaco como un palo, con escaso cabello blanco y un enorme par de anteojos—Llegas tarde de nuevo, y justo el día del examen.

—Lo siento. Sufrí un pequeño contratiempo con…mmm el transporte público. Ya sabe cómo es el tráfico a esta hora de la m…

—Sin excusas—lo interrumpió el profesor, observándolo gélidamente—Las clases tienen horario por una razón, y si te anotaste en este curso es porque estabas dispuesto a llegar a la hora indicada. No debería permitirte realizar el examen, muchacho…pero todos en la Universidad del Oeste saben que soy un hombre generoso, je, así que siéntate por ahí antes de que me arrepienta.

Gohan se sentó en la primera fila, mascullando por lo bajo. Era cierto, no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a clases, pero más allá de eso aquel viejo lo odiaba. Bueno, para ser justos, parecía odiar a todos sus alumnos, del primero al último, pero con él era algo prácticamente personal. Era como si el mero hecho de que estuviera al día con la materia, sabiendo siempre las respuestas, lo ofendiera profundamente. Soltó un largo suspiro, dejando su mochila en el suelo mientras se acomodaba en el pupitre y agarraba la hoja del examen. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo con el asunto del casino, y llegaba tarde, así que más le valía aprovechar el tiempo para…

Gohan frunció el ceño, mirando la primera pregunta.

" _Reacciones de sustitución y eliminación: a) Enumere y describa los conceptos en SN2 y en SN1; b) Describa las reacciones de eliminación E1, E2 y el concepto de Regioselectividad"_

Se quedó un bueno rato releyendo la pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego miró el resto del examen, sintiéndose cada vez más indignado. Eran solo cuatro preguntas, veinticinco puntos cada una…y el contenido de la primera y la segunda, según lo que el mismo profesor les había dicho, no entraban en el examen. Alzó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Los demás alumnos parecían estar tan asombrados como él. Intercambiaban miradas entre sí antes de volver a mirar el papel en sus mesas, como si quisieran cambiar lo que decía a pura fuerza de voluntad. Un murmullo creciente comenzó a formarse en el salón. Gohan estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el joven sentado en el pupitre de al lado se le adelantó.

—Profesor…—el viejo se volvió hacia ellos—El viernes pasado nos dijo que las reacciones de sustitución y eliminación no entraban en el examen.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Dije eso?—el profesor se hizo el tonto unos instantes—Imagínate, muchacho, que un paciente viene a verte gravemente enfermo y tú vas y le dices que lo sientes, pero que su enfermedad no entraba en el temario de la facultad de medicina… ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría?—alzó sus enormes anteojos hacia el resto del aula— ¡Y esto va también para los demás. Deben dominar absolutamente todos los temas de la cátedra así que no me vengan con este tipo de excusas. ¡Continúen!

El profesor les dio la espalda y volvió a su asiento. Gohan y todos sus compañeros se la pasaron clavándole puñales en la espina con los ojos hasta que se sentó.

—Maldita sea…—murmuró para sí mismo— ¿Cómo no me vi venir algo como esto?

Algo había leído sobre las reacciones de sustitución y eliminación la madrugada anterior, cuando estudiaba. No tenía más opción que confiar en su memoria. Tomó el bolígrafo y volvió a suspirar.

" _Vaya forma de empezar el día…"_

 **.**

Tras el examen de Química Orgánica Gohan se apresuró a llegar al aula donde ya estaba dando inicio la clase de Patología. Se sentó en el banco del fondo con un humor sombrío.

¡Ese maldito viejo!

Entre su trabajo de medio tiempo en el laboratorio farmacéutico y su afición por combatir el crimen, como esa misma mañana, no había tenido todo el tiempo que hubiera querido para preparar el examen. Aun así, se las había arreglado para estudiar a detalle todos los temas que supuestamente entrarían en el temario. El hecho de que las dos primeras preguntas estuvieran por fuera había cabreado a todos los alumnos, a él en particular. Es que, a pesar de que había contestado las cuatro preguntas, la inquina que el profesor le tenía hacía que aprobar no fuera algo del todo seguro. ¡Con el esfuerzo que había hecho!

Se recostó contra el duro respaldo de la silla, dejando colgar los brazos a los lados. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, aquel ingenioso dispositivo que le permitía cambiar automáticamente a su grandioso alter-ego. Eran un poco más de las diez de la mañana. Tres horas arrancándose los pelos en el examen y otras tres más por delante antes de almorzar a las apuradas y luego salir corriendo hacia el laboratorio. Jamás se pensó que un Saiyajin pudiera sentirse agotado por cosas como esas. Después de todo, en el pasado había participado en mil batallas de vida o muerte, ¿qué era eso comparado con levantarse a las seis de la mañana, cursar seis horas y luego ir a trabajar otras cuatro? Nada, pan comido, ¿verdad? Pues se equivocaba. Luego de casi dos años de una vida a ese ritmo, comenzaba a sentirse exhausto y estresado, un poco más de lo segundo que de lo primero. Casi extrañaba los días en que todo se limitaba a molerse a golpes con el rival de turno. Y ahora, a todo eso se le sumaba las ganas de fastidiar de un profesor que, vaya uno a saber por qué, la tenía contra él.

" _Linda manera de comenzar el día…_ "se repitió.

—…muy pocos aprobados. Dado el bajo rendimiento en el último examen voy a llevar adelante un pequeño ejercicio—Gohan se dio cuenta de que el profesor de Patología llevaba un largo rato hablando—Guarden todos sus libros y sus apuntes por favor. Voy a aprovechar el día de hoy para tomar lecciones orales. Estén preparados, porque esto va a influir en la nota final de la materia.

Los quejidos de protesta y descontento se hicieron oír rápidamente en el aula, pero Gohan escuchó todo muy de fondo. El profesor lo estaba mirando directamente a él.

—Son Gohan, pasa al frente por favor.

" _Esto tiene que ser una broma…"_

—Emmm…profesor…si no lo entendí mal, va a tomar esta lección porque en el último examen hubo muchos desaprobados.

—Así es.

— ¡Pero yo aprobé el examen!

—Entonces de seguro recuerdas muy bien todos los temas—el profesor ni se inmutó—Un médico no puede permitirse olvidar lo que ha aprendido, la vida de una persona puede depender de ello. Así que pasa al frente por favor.

Gohan sonrió apretando mucho los dientes.

—En ese caso, preferiría dar la lección desde aquí. Estoy más cómodo sentado.

El profesor frunció marcadamente el ceño.

—Eres un muy buen alumno Son Gohan, pero no intentes pasarte de listo en mi clase.

—Le aseguro que no era mi intención.

—Al frente.

Gohan se levantó con un humor de perros. Recordaba los temas, obviamente, pero todo el cansancio acumulado de los últimos meses y la injusticia de todo aquello estaban comenzando a irritarlo. Se paró delante del pizarrón, seguido por la atenta mirada de sus casi cuarenta compañeros. El profesor asintió con la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

—Muy bien, un paciente se presenta manifestando mareos, sensación de cansancio y dificultades para respirar. Su piel parece ser muy sensible a los moretones y presenta un sangrado recurrente en las encías y en la nariz. Los análisis de sangre y la punción lumbar demuestran que…

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, escuchando atentamente los síntomas. O al menos una parte de él lo hacía. La otra estaba centrada en lo cansado que estaba y en lo mucho que le picaban los ojos a causa del sueño. Demasiadas horas estudiando la noche anterior, y la anterior a esa también. Dormir. Necesitaba dormir. Una semana o dos.

—…en base a lo dicho quiero que me des tres posibles diagnósticos y que escojas uno, justificando por qué, por supuesto.

El joven Saiyajin asintió una vez más, derrotado, y comenzó a hablar.

 **.**

Gohan estaba teniendo uno de esos días.

Todo se iba sumando poco a poco, como pesados ladrillos de "¡púdrete!" uno encima del otro, varios cientos de ellos, justo encima de su cabeza.

Para muestras solo hacía falta un botón: dado que al de Patología se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de las lecciones, y él tuvo la maravillosa suerte de ser el primero, pensó que luego de eso podría irse y tomarse un poco más de tiempo para almorzar tranquilo. Pero no, no podía ser tan simple. Luego de que sorprendiera a todos con su excelente exposición, pues no solo acertó al diagnóstico, sino que también contestó a la perfección todas las preguntas adicionales, el profesor anunció que solo destinarían una hora y media a las lecciones orales. Luego de eso utilizarían la hora y media siguiente para ver nuevos temas. Aquella asignatura era muy importante, así que se vio obligado a quedarse hasta el final, aguantándose todas las exposiciones de sus compañeros hasta que finalmente, muy, muy en punto, el profesor dio por terminada la clase. Luego de eso almorzó a las apuradas en una de las miles casas de comida rápida que atestaban la Capital del Oeste. Con lo mucho que le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar de unas buenas hamburguesas…

Por si no había tenido suficiente aún, el viaje de ida hacia el trabajo tampoco le puso las cosas fáciles. La Capital del Oeste era posiblemente la ciudad más grande y poblada del mundo, así que no podía simplemente alejarse unos pasos y salir volando. Debía guardar las apariencias, como siempre, así que optó por tomar el metro, como siempre. Y, como no podía ser de otro modo en un día como ese, un desperfecto técnico en una de las formaciones detuvo por completo el servicio. La gente se quejaba y él aguardaba a que el tren arrancara de nuevo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser así, se vio obligado a salir a la calle. De más está decir que el tránsito era un desastre. Intentó durante casi media hora subirse a uno de los buses llenos a reventar de gente. Cuando resultó obvio que tampoco iba a conseguirlo, mandó todo al diablo y, luego de ocultarse entre los árboles cercanos de un parque, salió disparado hacia el cielo a toda velocidad.

Resultado: terminó llegando casi una hora tarde a su turno en el laboratorio.

Gohan pasó su credencial por el molinete con un humor de mil demonios, mascullando entre dientes cosas que por lo general ni siquiera pensaba. Entró de mala gana a los vestuarios, calzándose la bata blanca. No había terminado de abrocharse los botones cuando su superior lo llamó desde la puerta.

—Gohan…veo que ya estás aquí.

—Ahh señor Nock, perdón, no lo había visto.

—Emmm si…—el señor Nock se adentró en el vestuario. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de cabellos ralos y bigote negro—Mira Gohan, sabes que eres uno de los mejores empleados que tenemos, eso nadie puede discutirlo, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?—por cómo le habían ido las cosas hasta entonces no le habría sorprendido que lo despidieran en ese mismo momento.

—Esta es la novena vez que llegas tarde en el mes.

—Ah…eso.

Sería ridículo negarlo. En su defensa, las primeras ocho veces habían sido porque se había parado en el camino a luchar por el bien como el Gran Saiyaman. Desafortunadamente no podía explicarle eso a su jefe.

—Lo siento pero esta vez no puede hacer nada, Gohan. Yo también tengo superiores y tengo que seguir sus reglas. Tendremos que descontártelo de tu paga.

— ¿Y si me quedo después de horario?

—Las otras veces no te quedaste después de horario. Además, sabes que no funciona así. Cuando te vas tu puesto lo cubre Adam, él también trabaja medio tiempo. Si te quedas luego de horario le estaríamos quitando tiempo y tareas a él.

—Sí, lo sé, pero…

—Mira, solo prométeme que llegarás a horario de aquí en más. No me gustaría que los de arriba te echen. Eres uno de nuestros mejores recursos.

Gohan suspiró.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. Ahora escúchame. Tenemos una situación medio complicada en una de las farmacias de la compañía, la sucursal treinta y cuatro. Dos de los farmacéuticos no fueron a trabajar hoy, uno está enfermo y al otro no sé bien que le pasó. Estamos necesitando a alguien que vaya allí cuanto antes. La caja está que explota.

—No me tendrás en mente a mí para eso, ¿verdad?—Gohan se señaló a sí mismo con el índice—No estoy capacitado para atender al público, me faltan muchas materias aún como para…

—A quien le interesa eso—lo cortó Nock con un ademán despectivo—No te hagas el humilde. Sabes mucho más que varios de nuestros empleados más antiguos, todos ya recibidos, por cierto. Así que ve para la sucursal treinta y cuatro. Y no te preocupes, la farmacia cierra a las seis en punto, así que no tendrás que trabajar horas de más.

— ¿Sucursal treinta y cuatro?—Gohan estaba atónito— ¡Eso es en el otro extremo de la ciudad!

—Sí. Llévate el auto de la compañía—le dejó las lleves sobre uno de los casilleros—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algunos informes por redactar. Nos vemos Gohan.

El joven se quedó mirando como su jefe abandonaba el vestuario. Agarró las llaves del auto y las apretó con fuerza en el puño.

— ¡¿Qué hay un complot universal en mi contra hoy o qué?!

Al parecer, así era.

Durante las horas siguientes en la farmacia se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no estaba hecho para la atención al público. De ninguna manera. Los clientes parecían tener un concepto bastante particular en cuanto al tiempo que a uno le lleva buscar tal o cual medicamento, sobre todo cuando es su primer día haciendo esa clase de tareas. También eran poco propensos a aceptar que el producto específico no estaba en stock, o que la obra social no les hacía el descuento que se esperaban. Nadie les impedía alzar la voz, así que la alzaban. Él en cambio debía respetar las normas y hablar con tranquilidad, así que lo hacía. No era que estuviera precisamente de acuerdo en hablarle con educación a alguien que te está gritando en la cara, pero lo hacía.

En definitiva, fueron unas horas complicadas. Varios ladrillos más apilándose en el muro de estrés que era su cabeza. Cuando finalmente fueron las seis, lo único que quería era un café caliente y algo para comer. Así que de camino al apartamento entró en uno de los miles de cafés que atestaban Ciudad del Oeste.

—Un cappuccino grande y una caja completa de donas—pidió a la muchacha detrás del mostrador—No, mejor que sean dos.

La joven le sonrió pícaramente mientras tomaba su tarjeta de débito, echándole una mirada de lo más sugerente. Estaba ahí parado en la fila, esperando que le entregaran su pedido mientras elucubraba diferentes formas de desquitarse con ciertas personas cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Gohan tomó el móvil, sonriendo prácticamente por primera vez en el día. Era un mensaje de Videl.

" _¡Hola cariño! No olvides que hoy después del trabajo curso, así que llegaré un poco tarde. ¡Nos vemos a la noche!"_

Amplió su sonrisa, cayendo en cuenta de que tendría que cocinar esa noche.

" _Eso quiere decir que hoy cocino yo, ¿verdad? Prepárate para tener dolor de estómago durante toda la semana jaja. ¡Te veo más tarde!"_

—Emm señor.

Gohan alzó la cabeza. La muchacha que lo había atendido estaba de pie ante él, devolviéndole su tarjeta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me temo que no puedo cobrarle. Su tarjeta ha sido rechazada.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, no tiene fondos…

Se encontraban cerca de fin de mes, si, ¿pero tanto había gastado como para no poder pagarse un maldito café con donas? Se llevó una mano al bolsillo, refunfuñando.

— ¿Cuánto cubro con esto?—preguntó, dejando unos billetes sobre el mostrador.

—Veamos…el café. Y una dona.

Gohan sacudió la cabeza en el gesto de derrota que se le había pegado como la peste ese día.

—De acuerdo…

 **.**

El sol se había ocultado casi por completo cuando llegó al apartamento B del doceavo piso. Ya de camino en el ascensor había observado con disgusto su propia imagen en el espejo. Estaba pálido, desaliñado, más despeinado de lo usual y con unas ojeras que no recordaba haberse visto en la mañana. Aquello solo contribuyó a hacerlo pensar más en lo mucho, muchísimo, que le gustaría llegar e irse a dormir de un tirón, pero no. La cena no iba a hacerse sola.

" _Si a mis enlatados y comidas rápidas podemos llamarlos cena…"_

Estaba pensando en que sería más rápido de preparar, si unas salchichas o un par de hamburguesas cuando notó el olor a quemado a través de la puerta. Gohan echó a correr por el pasillo. Metió la llave a las apuradas, rezando para que aquel maldito día no terminara con algún inexplicable incendio en su departamento, y entonces abrió la puerta.

Se quedó allí parado, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la cocina.

— ¿Videl?

La muchacha estaba de pie en la puerta que separaba la sala de estar de la cocina. Llevaba un largo delantal blanco y guantes acolchados, pues sus manos sostenían una humeante bandeja con restos de algo que parecía ser un pollo muy carbonizado. Volvió la mirada hacia él, sorprendida y avergonzada.

— ¡Gohan!

— ¿Pero qué…? Emmm pensé que llegabas más tarde hoy…—arqueó las cejas, mirando la bandeja. La carne negra y agrietada desprendía un denso humo gris— ¿Qué sucedió?

—No hubo clases, el profesor faltó hoy—empezó Videl—Volví rápido a casa con la idea de hacer el pollo al limón que tanto te gusta, y darte una sorpresa, pero…—parecía a punto de echarse a llorar—… ¡pero me lo olvidé en el horno! ¡Lo siento!

Se quedaron los dos de pie en donde estaban durante unos cuantos segundos. Gohan observándola con expresión asombrada desde la puerta, y ella de frente a él, con ambos brazos extendidos enseñándole la bandeja, como si fuera un crimen imperdonable e imposible de ocultar.

—Lo siento…—repitió, agachando la cabeza.

Gohan se echó a reír.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—Hey…ya sé que me mandé una fea con el pollo, pero no te rías. No es…

Gohan la abrazó, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia él. Apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza, aspirando la fragancia de su cabello, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, feliz.

— ¿Gohan?

—Me alegre muchísimo verte, Videl. Ni te imaginas el día que tuve hoy…

—Puedo imaginármelo—la chica sonrió un poco más tranquila, apoyando el rostro contra su pecho—Luces horrible.

— ¡Ja! Sí. Me vi en el espejo mientras subía. Tengo que peinarme un poco…

Videl lo estrechó fuertemente, devolviéndole el abrazo.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Digamos que fue un conjunto de varias cosas. Todo empezó con unos ladrones que tomaron el casino en el centro… Por culpa de ellos terminé llegando tarde al examen de Química Orgánica, donde el profesor metió temas que supuestamente no entraban.

—Vaya, ese tipo los odia, ¿no?

—Ni te haces una idea. Pero escucha. Luego de eso, en la clase de Patología nos tomaron una lección sorpresa. Me fue bien, pero tuve que quedarme las tres horas enteras. Cuando salí para ir al laboratorio, a mitad de camino, el metro quedó interrumpido—Gohan acarició suavemente los cortos y negros cabellos de la muchacha—Llegué casi una hora tarde…de nuevo.

—Oh… ¿y qué dijo Nock?

—Me resaltó que es la novena vez que sucede en el mes. Me lo van a descontar de la paga—Videl abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Gohan se le adelantó—No, espera, la cosa se pone mejor. Luego de decirme eso, me comentó que en una de las farmacias en el otro extremo de la capital habían faltado dos de los farmacéuticos. Adivina a quien mandaron a cubrirlos…

Videl echó la cabeza hacia atrás, llevándose una mano a la boca.

— ¡Estás bromeando!

—Eso quisiera, pero no. Me quedé ahí aguantando a los clientes hasta las seis, una experiencia que no le recomiendo a absolutamente nadie—se llevó una mano a la frente con gesto teatral—Y luego la frutilla del postre: cuando salí de la farmacia quise ir a tomarme un café…y me rebotaron la tarjeta.

Videl soltó una carcajada, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Mi pobre, pobre, Gohan…—comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la mejilla, en el mentón, en la comisura de los labios. De repente se detuvo—Oye, ¿pero por qué te reías?

Gohan cerró los ojos y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa diferente, una de esas sonrisas capaces de explicar en un solo gesto lo que mil palabras no pueden. Luego la abrazó, y aquel también fue un abrazo diferente. Quiso arroparla entre sus brazos, protegerla, fundirse con ella para jamás dejarla ir.

—Hoy fue un día muy duro—le susurró al oído—Pero…al llegar aquí y verte me di cuenta de que nada de eso importa en realidad.

Videl entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo de ese mismo modo tan especial.

— ¿No?

—No, nada de eso importa. No importa lo difícil que sea el día, o la vida. Al llegar aquí y encontrarme contigo, tan acongojada por la cena, pidiéndome disculpas como si eso de verdad importara, como si eso de verdad pudiera llegar a hacer que me enfadara contigo, me hizo entender que puede suceder cualquier cosa en el trabajo o en la universidad. Cualquier cosa…porque no hay nada que tu sola presencia, que tenerte a mi lado como ahora, no pueda arreglar—Gohan la sujetó por los hombros, separándose un poco de ella—Por eso me reía, Videl. ¿Qué importa que hayas quemado el pollo? ¿Qué importa el día que tuve?—le puso una mano en la mejilla—Esto es todo lo que necesito.

A Videl se le iluminó el rostro mientras lo escuchaba. Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con picardía.

—Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho en mucho tiempo, Son Gohan.

—Ah, ¿sí?—la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, sujetándola con ambas manos por las caderas—Pues recién estoy empezando. Escucha esto… Te amo Videl, eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra y lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

Ella soltó otra carcajada, poniéndose en puntas de pie para darle un largo beso en la boca. Él se lo devolvió, por supuesto, atrayéndola aún más. Era tarde, tenía mucha hambre y habría que preparar nuevamente la cena, pero mientras ella lo abrazaba apretándose cada vez más contra su cuerpo, y él le respondía subiendo y bajando las manos por sus caderas, sin dejar de besarla, se dijo que la cena podía esperar un poco más.

 **.**

 **Fin del relato 2**

 **.**


	3. Después (III)

_**.**_

 _Este relato se ubica cronológicamente entre el capítulo 6 y el capítulo 7 de Lo que no decimos, más específicamente en la "semana 2" a la que hace referencia el capítulo 7, cuando Gohan y Videl ya están de vacaciones y en mitad del entrenamiento. Escribí este relato en base a un viejo borrador que tenía archivado desde hacía tiempo, y que, de hecho, originalmente estaba pensado para ser el verdadero capítulo 7. No lo terminé incluyendo porque, si bien la idea no me parece mala, en sí misma es una historia autoconclusiva que podría cuadrar en cualquier contexto; es decir, no tiene demasiado que ver con el argumento principal de Lo que no decimos. De hecho, podría funcionar perfectamente como una especie de "capítulo relleno" de ese fic, y así lo publico, pasando a ser "canon", de todos modos, a partir de ahora. Espero que lo disfruten, y por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Tengo muchas más historias que me gustaría compartir si me brindan su apoyo._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Revontulet._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Relato 3: Después (III)**

 **.**

—Pero míralo nada más…—suspiró Krillin, rascándose su abundante cabellera negra—¡Pese a todo lo que le dijimos sigue actuando igual que siempre!

—Bueno, ya sabes, es tímido—Yamcha se encogió de hombros—Siempre ha sido así.

— ¡Pero es que ya no tiene once años! Tiene diecisiete, y a la mitad de las chicas del instituto babeándose detrás de él.

—A él no le interesan esas chicas—se rió Yamcha, señalando a alguien con la cabeza—Ya lo sabes.

— ¡Con más razón entonces! Precisamente _ella_ es la que más obviamente está interesada en él. ¿Cómo no lo ve?

—Creo que ella es igual de tímida.

—No me lo creo… Esa chica tiene carácter.

—Si, es dura, pero en temas amorosos está en cero, igual que nuestro querido amigo.

— ¡Pero si incluso la invitó al baile! —se indignó Krillin— ¡Yo mismo lo convencí de que lo hiciera! ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh, vamos, es obvio que él ya tenía pensado invitarla.

—Bueno, pero al menos le di el empujón para que terminara de decidirse. Fueron juntos. Como pareja. ¿Qué acaso no pasó nada esa noche?

—Por lo mucho que se lamenta Chichi, parece que no—sonrió Yamcha—Bulma ha estado indagando también y parece que no, nada de nada.

—Pero por todos los dioses…

El sol brillaba fuertemente sobre el cielo azul del mediodía, calentando la arena. La brisa soplaba, las gaviotas graznaban, el mar rugía, y Krillin y Yamcha, por supuesto, estaban hablando de Gohan y Videl. Los susodichos estaban a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos, en la orilla, jugando con Goten y Trunks. Los chiquillos saltaban y corrían con entusiasmo, chapoteando en la arena húmeda entre carcajadas. Gohan y Videl los seguían de cerca, intentando atraparlos sin demasiado éxito. Los pequeños se mostraban inusitadamente ágiles a la hora de escabullirse. Gohan ya había caído de cara en la arena más de una vez intentando atrapar a su hermano.

Obviamente Krillin y Yamcha no se referían a aquel inocente juego, sino más bien a la actitud de Gohan cada vez que se cruzaba con Videl en medio de las carreras, los saltos y los chapoteos, o cuando cruzaba palabra con ella. Aparte de la timidez habitual que la cercanía de la chica siempre le provocaba, al parecer el atuendo de Videl también le estaba jugando una mala pasada al joven Son. La hija del campeón de artes marciales lucía un sencillo bikini amarillo con rayas blancas. El atuendo no mostraba tanto como uno podría llegar a imaginarse, pues era un modelo bastante recatado, pero resultaba evidente que lo que sí mostraba era suficiente para que Gohan se sonrojara, tartamudeara e hiciera el imbécil más de lo usual. Por suerte, Videl estaba tan divertida con los pequeños que no parecía notarlo. Krillin soltó un largo suspiro, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Ojalá hubiera salido a nuestro Goku.

— ¿Cómo? —sonrió Yamcha, señalando hacia la gran sombrilla a su izquierda— ¿Así?

Krillin alzó exageradamente una ceja. Goku estaba sentado bajo dicha sombrilla, directamente sobre la arena. A su alrededor se apilaba un verdadero cementerio de cáscaras de sandía, el cual estaba a punto de crecer un poco más, pues Goku devoraba con avidez un enorme ejemplar entre sus manos, parando solo de tanto en tanto para escupir las semillas. La gente en la playa comenzaba a señalarlo con expresiones que iban de la diversión al espanto. Chichi, sentada a su lado, se tapaba el rostro con una mano, casi tan sonrojada como Gohan cuando cruzaba miradas con Videl.

— ¡Kakarotooo! —Vegeta pareció surgir de repente del medio de la nada, vestido con un par de shorts azules y unas ojotas— ¡Esas sandías estaban en mi nevera, insecto!

—Oh, vamos, Vegeta, solo tomé unas pocas. Tenías muchas más. Aquí ya nos quedamos sin comida.

— ¡Devuélveme mis sandías, sabandija!

— ¡Hey, espera, no es para t…!

Si Chichi se sentía avergonzada antes, ahora parecía querer que la playa se la tragase mientras la gente señalaba la gran bola de polvo, arena, puños y patadas que se había formado donde antes estaban ambos saijayines. Krillin, que había seguido la escena al dedillo, negó con la cabeza, con una gruesa gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente. Volvió a centrar su atención en Gohan, carraspeando con fuerza.

— ¡Esto ya es suficiente! Vamos a hablarle un poco, a ver si le enseñamos una cosa o dos. ¡Eh! ¡Gohan!—el joven se volvió hacia ellos, apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo índice— ¡Si, tú! ¡Ven!

Gohan le comentó algo a Videl, señalándolos con el pulgar. La muchacha le sonrió de oreja a oreja, asintiendo con gesto alegre. El tono del rostro de Gohan pasó del rojo habitual a un escarlata tirando a púrpura, pero se las arregló para asentir él también, echando a caminar por la arena con los movimientos propios de un robot. Ahora fue el turno de Krillin de taparse la cara con una mano.

—Le sonríe un poco y mira como se pone…

—Me parece que ella se inclinó hacia adelante cuando le sonrió—dijo Yamcha en tono suspicaz—Creo que nuestro pequeño Gohan tuvo una visión un poco más "directa" de su amiga.

—Ah, ¿si? Bueno, incluso así…

—Y hay que reconocer que Gohan tiene muy buen gusto—agregó Yamcha en tono solemne, llevándose una mano a la barbilla— ¿No te parece?

Krillin también se llevó una mano a la barbilla, igual de solemne.

—Si, la verdad que sí. Tiene suerte, aunque no sabe aprovecharla.

— ¿Qué sucede Krillin? —Gohan se detuvo justo frente a él— ¿Me llamabas?

—Si, si, acércate—Krillin hablaba en voz baja.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Oh, nada, nada, con Yamcha solo nos estábamos preguntando…—se tuvo que agachar un poco para escucharlo mejor—…¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Gohan dio un fuerte respingo hacia atrás, a punto de caerse de espaldas sobre la arena. Yamcha se reía con disimulo, sacudiendo los hombros.

— ¿A qué…a qué te refieres, Krillin?

— ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo delante de Videl?

—Ehhh… ¿de qué modo?

—Como un adolescente asustadizo y nervioso que no sabe que decir.

—Bueno…—Gohan sonrió, llevándose una mano a la nuca— ¿Quizás porque soy un adolescente asustadizo y nervioso que no sabe que decir?

—Oh, vamos, ¿qué nunca habías visto a una chica en bikini antes?

—A una como ella no…—susurró Gohan, mirando por encima del hombro con las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿Cómo?

—No, nada…

—Bueno, como decía, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? Estás entrenándola para el torneo desde hace varios días ya. Además, la llevaste al baile la otra noche en la escuela, ¿o no?

—Si.

—Eso quiere decir que salieron juntos.

—Ajam.

—Como en una cita.

—Ehhh…podríamos decir que si.

— ¿Y por qué actúas tan avergonzado entonces? Saliste con ella, ¿qué no te tienes confianza? ¿O acaso es cierto eso de que no pasó absolutamente nada en el baile?

—Oye, ¿dónde escuchaste eso?

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Entonces es cierto!

—Bueno…—Gohan volvió a llevarse una mano a la nuca—Es que yo…

—Debes tenerte confianza, Gohan—intervino tranquilamente Yamcha—Confianza en uno mismo. Esa es la clave de todo.

— ¿Confianza?

—Claro. Debes mostraste confiado y seguro de ti mismo, en todo sentido, desde como actúas hasta como te vistes. Las mujeres notan esa clase de cosas, y les encanta.

—Ah, ¿si?

—Si. La confianza lo es todo. Por ejemplo, estamos en la playa, ¿qué rayos haces usando eso?

Yamcha señaló con un ademán la camiseta que llevaba puesta, un modelo de manga corta de estampado floreado, con una caricatura de unas palmeras en el pecho y la inscripción " _Go beach_!" en letras multicolores.

—Bueno—caviló Gohan, mirándose inseguro la prenda—Es una camiseta para la playa, ¿o no?

—Si—reconoció Krillin—Para un niño de ocho años tal vez. Solo te falta el balde y la palita.

—Debes mostrar un poco más de músculo—continuó Yamcha, flexionando los bíceps en una demostración práctica—¡A las chicas les encanta eso!

— ¡Claro que sí! —secundó Krillin, endureciendo los pectorales hasta casi hacerlos parecer de piedra— ¡Más músculo!

En cueros como estaban, y sin ningún tipo de reparo, ambos comenzaron a hacer poses de fisicoculturistas ante un abochornado Gohan. Era como observar una versión ligera de ropa de las Fuerzas Ginyu.

—Ehhh…chicos…

— ¡Tienes el cuerpo trabajado de un artista marcial!—exclamaba Yamcha, endureciendo los músculos de ambos brazos con tanta fuerza que abdominales y pectorales se marcaban como si estuvieran esculpidos— ¡Quítate ese trapo floreado y ve a hablarle haciendo así! ¡Mira!

— ¡Por supuesto!—seguía Krillin, sujetándose el antebrazo para endurecer el bíceps como si fuera de roca—¡Debes tener confianza y seguridad y sacart…!

—Ya deja de hacer el ridículo, Krillin.

Krillin se quedó petrificado unos instantes, mirando por encima del hombro con una sonrisa nerviosa. Justo detrás de ellos, debajo de una enorme sombrilla con las letras R.R estampadas en una etiqueta roja, estaba Número 18. Llevaba un vestido corto tan floreado como la camiseta de Gohan y un ancho sombrero de mimbre a juego. Sentada en una silla de playa, con sus largas piernas cruzadas, 18 miraba a Krillin con una expresión de lo más aburrida. La pequeña Marron jugaba a sus pies, ajena a todo en su mundo de sol y castillos de arena. Krillin se rascó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, cariño…

—Gohan—Número 18 clavó en él sus grandes ojos celestes—No le hagas caso a estos dos idiotas y vuelve con Videl. A ella no le hace falta este derroche inútil de testosterona para apreciarte.

— ¿Derroche dice?—susurró Yamcha— ¡Pero mira lo que son estos bíceps!

— ¿Cómo dices, cara cortada?

— ¡Nada, nada!

—Gohan—18 le dedicó una leve sonrisa—Hazme caso. Sé lo que te digo.

—Ehhh…si.

El joven Son dio media vuelta y se alejó casi corriendo rumbo a la orilla. No estaba muy seguro de qué rayos era lo que había pasado ahí atrás, pero se alegraba bastante de alejarse. Ya se sentía demasiado confuso por sí solo respecto a Videl como para andar agregando los "consejos" y "recomendaciones" de terceros al gigantesco lío que eran sus emociones. Es decir, Krillin tenía razón, la estaba entrenando desde hacía días para el torneo, la había invitado al baile y ella había aceptado encantada, pero aún así…

Sacudió la cabeza, abatido. Aún así, pese a lo bien que la habían pasado ese día, no había podido reunir el valor necesario para ir un paso más allá. Aún así le costaba relajarse y actuar con naturalidad, sin poder reconocerse a sí mismo que, pese a todo, había dado un gran paso al invitarla, que estaba más próximo a ella ahora, más cerca de…de…

" _¿De qué?_ "

Soltó un largo suspiro, buscándola con la mirada. Videl y los niños estaban en la orilla, un poco más adelante. Habían dejado de corretear entre la espuma y se habían sentado en la arena. Entre los tres estaban levantando un castillo de arena casi tan alto como Goten. Gohan se llevó la mano empuñada a la boca y carraspeó sonoramente, intentando que sus ojos no se desviaran tanto del rostro de Videl mientras se acercaba, cosa que le resultó un poco difícil. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a verla…así. Sintió que su rostro volvía a encenderse hasta adquirir aquel tono de ahorcado. Debía reconocer que el bikini le quedaba muy, pero muy…bien. Por supuesto, en ocasiones anteriores, ya había podido corroborar la increíble figura de la que Videl era propietaria, pero nunca la había visto con tanto detalle antes. Videl tenía el estómago liso, suave, sin rastro de grasa y sin la más leve marca de sus fuertes abdominales, pese a lo mucho que se entrenaba. Su cintura era tan fina que podría haberla estrechado con una sola mano, a diferencia de sus caderas, curvas y generosas. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, firmes, y tenían el aspecto de ser increíblemente suaves; Gohan tenía la sensación de que podría dejar caer un trozo de seda sobre ellas y que ésta se deslizaría limpiamente hasta tocar la arena. Por otro lado, y a diferencia de lo que uno podría llegar a imaginarse a simple vista, la parte superior del bikini se veía bastante…abultada. En conjunto, considerando además que Videl se le acercaba mucho para hablarle, lo sujetaba del brazo y a veces hasta lo abrazaba para las fotos que estaba sacando Bulma, todo aquello estaba haciendo que Gohan se comportara un poco más estúpidamente que de costumbre con ella.

" _Creo que a esto se referían Krillin y Yamcha…_ "

Durante unos instantes, mientras recorría los últimos pasos, evaluó sacarse la camiseta y mostrar algo de músculo, tal y como le habían recomendado, pero algo le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo. De cualquier manera, era consciente de que ambos tenían razón; quizás no en eso de sacarse la camiseta, pero sí en que se estaba comportando como un completo cretino. Debía mostrarse más seguro. Debía actuar con más confianza en sí mismo. Claro que sí. Eso mismo. Como si tal cosa.

—¡Ah, Gohan! —Videl lo vio acercarse, alzando una mano hacia él con una luminosa sonrisa en sus labios. El bulto bajo la parte superior del bikini se sacudió levemente de arriba a abajo— ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Ven!

Gohan se quedó repentinamente en blanco. Su cabeza al menos. Su rostro había vuelto a adquirir aquella tonalidad de ciruela podrida, mientras sus ojos iban y venían de la hermosa sonrisa de Videl a…bueno.

—Mira el castillo que hemos hecho—anunció el pequeño Trunks, señalando un conjunto de esbeltas torres y muros de arena con su pala de juguete—Videl nos ha ayudado.

—Así es—afirmó ella, dirigiendo su deslumbrante sonrisa hacia el niño— ¿No ha quedado maravilloso?

— ¡Si! —exclamaron Goten y Trunks al unísono, chocando palmas.

Gohan, agradecido de que ninguno hubiera notado el incendio forestal que era su rostro, se obligó a mirar el castillo de arena.

—Está muy…bonito…

— ¿A qué si? —dijo Trunks, orgulloso—Mira. Goten y yo levantamos las murallas y el puente, Videl nos ayudó a hacer las torres.

—Solo un poco—sonrió Videl—El castillo es obra suya, chicos.

— ¡Si! —exclamó Goten, agachándose para recoger un gran puñado de arena—Y ahora… ¡hay que celebrar!

Sin previo aviso, el menor de los Son arrojó la bola de arena a toda velocidad, golpeando a Trunks justo en la cara.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos haces?

— ¡Atrápame si puedes!

Goten echó a correr por la orilla, riendo a carcajadas. Trunks, escupiendo arena, se lanzó tras él agitando ambos puños en el aire.

— ¡Espera! ¡Voy a darte una paliza!

Videl se echó a reír, aplaudiendo animada.

— ¡Vamos Goten! ¡Corre!

Gohan se cruzó de brazos, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Bueno esto no estaba del todo mal. Goten hasta le había dado la oportunidad que necesitaba. Ahora habían quedado a solas. Era su oportunidad de poner en práctica todo aquello de la confianza y la seguridad en un mismo, claro que si. Podía relajarse un poco, tenderle la mano e invitarla a…a… Frunció el ceño. Si, invitarla a…a…

" _¿Qué?_ "

— ¿Gohan?

Dio un respingo.

— ¡Si!

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ehhh… ¿si? ¡Digo, si! ¡Claro! ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Te noto algo…distraído.

—No, no, para nada…

Gohan observó nerviosamente a su alrededor. Goten y Trunks correteaban como locos por toda la playa, amenazándose mutuamente en medio de un mar de carcajadas. Míster Satán reía en medio de la orilla, haciendo poses delante de un círculo cada vez más grande de admiradores. Más atrás, lejos de la orilla, su padre seguía devorando sandías; sujetaba una enorme con ambas manos, manteniendo alejado a Vegeta con un pie apoyado sobre su cara. Bulma y su madre observaban la escena avergonzadas, negando con la cabeza. Cerca de ellos, en la sombrilla de al lado, Número 18 tomaba sol distraídamente. Krillin estaba sentado en la arena junto a ella, armando castillos con la pequeña Marron. El único que parecía estar prestándole atención era Yamcha, de pie al lado de Krillin y su hija. De hecho, llegó hasta guiñarle un ojo con descaro, alzando el pulgar en gesto de aprobación. Gohan alejó la mirada rápidamente, centrándose de nuevo en Videl y su espectacular bik…es decir, en Videl.

—Ehhh… ¿te gustaría…dar una vuelta por la playa?

— ¡Pero claro! —la chica le sonrió, radiante—Vamos.

Echaron a andar playa abajo, con el agua del mar besándole los pies. Videl parecía sumamente animada.

—Fue una gran idea de Bulma haber organizado este día en la playa. ¡La estoy pasando genial! ¿Y tú?

—Claro, claro, yo también…

—Creo que es la primera vez que salimos todos juntos desde la batalla con Buu, ¿verdad?

— ¿Mmmm?

—Que hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos todos juntos—Videl lo miró, extrañada— ¡Hasta Vegeta vino!

—Si, es verdad. Papá también.

—Claro, y ya sabes lo difícil que es apartar a Goku y a Vegeta de sus entrenamientos. ¡Es todo un logro!

—Si, si, cierto…

—A diferencia de mi papá—Videl miró hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido—Que no pierde la oportunidad de andar llamando la atención, sea donde sea.

—Ajá.

Gohan se percató de que seguía en la misma actitud avergonzada e insegura de siempre, y se maldijo por ello. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía relajarse como había hecho durante el baile de la escuela? Ese día había decidido que no dejaría que su timidez le arruinara la fiesta, iba a disfrutar la noche que se había ganado junto a Videl. Y lo había hecho. Se había relajado y la habían pasado genial…hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse. Tragó saliva, recordando aquel instante. La indecisión en el momento justo, cuando todos los planetas se habían alineado, seguía pesándole enormemente. No se había atrevido a dar ese paso. No se había atrevido a besarla. El peso aumentó aún más, cayendo sobre él como una roca. Videl lo notaba.

—Gohan… ¿sucede algo?

" _Sí…que estoy enamorado de ti_ "

El pensamiento lo asaltó por sorpresa. Para ser sinceros, eso era algo que sabía en su interior desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero aún así lo asombró habérselo reconocido de ese modo. Era una de esas verdades inconscientes que uno decide ignorar adrede, que no se atreve a confesarse a sí mismo incluso en lo más profundo de la noche, cuando el insomnio se vuelve agobiante y es imposible dormir. Bueno, acababa de hacerlo. Lo había admitido. Estaba enamorado de Videl. Ahí estaba la clave de todo, desde su timidez y su indecisión hasta el comportamiento idiota que Krillin y Yamcha tanto le reprochaban. La observó de reojo, contemplando las finas y delicadas líneas de su rostro, su cabello negrísimo, aquellos deslumbrantes ojos azules que tanto lo fascinaban.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

" _Bueno, al fin lo has reconocido…_ " se dijo " _Ahora aprovéchalo…sácalo…díselo…¡Haz alg…!_ "

—Gohan…—Videl se detuvo de repente sobre la arena, mirándolo con una expresión extraña, una expresión que por algún motivo lo hizo sentir muy, pero muy nervioso— ¿Sabes algo? Te he notado muy melancólico durante todo el día…—se paró justo enfrente de él, colocándole una mano en el pecho. Le sonreía de un modo en que jamás la había visto sonreír antes. Con los ojos entrecerrados y los carnosos labios entreabiertos, Videl lo miraba de un modo increíblemente…sensual—Creo que podría hacer algo para animarte un poco…

Su voz también era diferente. Sonaba suave, aterciopelada…incitante. Antes, Gohan no había estado verdaderamente sonrojado, ahora sí que lo estaba. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que literalmente echaba humo. Observó con los ojos como platos como Videl se acercaba aún más a él, sacando pecho, jugueteando con el primer botón de su camisa. Aquello era tan inesperado y extraño en ella que no tenía ni la más remota idea de como reaccionar.

— ¿Co…cómo di…dices? —logró balbucear, temiendo una inminente hemorragia nasal a lo Maestro Roshi.

—Que te noto melancólico…—repitió ella, con la misma aterciopelada sensualidad en su voz, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa—Y que creo que hay algo que puedo hacer para animarte…

—Ah…ah…¿s…sí?

—Sí… ¿Quieres?

—Bue…bueno, creo que…no…no estaría ma…

— ¡PREPÁRATE ENTONCES!

Así, sin previo aviso, el puño de Videl se estrelló con la fuerza de un martillo en medio de su nariz. Gohan retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, asombrosamente aturdido. Lo de la hemorragia nasal ahora sí que parecía mucho más próximo.

— ¿Pero…qué…?

— ¡Continuemos con el entrenamiento! —exclamó ella, lanzándose al ataque con la velocidad y la agilidad de un leopardo.

Gohan estaba tan sorprendido que durante unos instantes no pudo hacer otra cosa aparte de retroceder, levantando nubes de agua, espuma y arena con cada paso. Los puños y las patadas de Videl parecían provenir desde diez direcciones distintas a la vez. Se las arregló para desviar los golpes con manos y antebrazos, sintiendo absolutamente todas las miradas de la playa puestas en ellos. Dio un gran salto hacia arriba, recogiendo las piernas en el aire para eludir una patada horizontal directo a su cadera.

— ¡Oye! ¡Esto no era lo que me esperaba!

— Ah, ¿no? —se rió Videl, lanzando tres puñetazos en veloz sucesión— ¿Y qué te esperabas entonces?

— ¡No lo sé!—respondió él, bloqueando los dos primeros y esquivando el tercero con una finta— ¡Algo más amable! ¡Ese puñetazo me dolió!

— ¡Hay que estar siempre preparado!

Videl se inclinó hacia adelante con ambos puños a la altura de la barbilla, insinuando una nueva seguidilla de golpes al torso. Gohan se agachó también, preparándose para bloquearlos, pero, en el último segundo, Videl se echó al suelo, deslizándose por la arena en una fulgurante pirueta. Al instante siguiente ya estaba en su flanco desprotegido, alzándose con un potentísimo codazo al abdomen. Gohan, no obstante, a una distancia reducidísima, se escurrió como si estuviera hecho de goma. No solo logró eludir el golpe, sino que, con una veloz serie de pasos en zigzag, se situó a sus espaldas en menos de un respiro, inmovilizándola por detrás con una llave de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¡Te tengo!

Efectivamente, la tenía. Videl estaba parada de espaldas a él, inmóvil. Su brazo izquierdo la sujetaba por debajo de la axila, verticalmente; el derecho, la sostenía horizontalmente a la altura del pecho.

"¿ _Del…pecho?_ "

Volvió a mirar, notando que las piernas le temblaban.

" _¡Del pecho!_ "

Gohan sintió que su rostro volvía a transformarse en un incendio forestal. Su mano derecha estaba justo por debajo de los pechos de Videl, sus dedos, incluso, rozaban la fina tela amarilla del bikini. Se quedó literalmente petrificado, incapaz de moverse, con los ojos clavados en su mano temblorosa apoyada…ahí. Videl lo observó por encima del hombro. Una bonita línea de rubor cruzaba sus mejillas; sus ojos, vidriosos, lo miraban implorantes.

—Gohan…—susurró con voz apenas audible—Aquí no…

—Lo… ¡LO SIENTO!

Gohan levantó ambos brazos como impulsado por un mecanismo. Ella, en cambio, sonrió como un lobo.

— ¡Caíste!

Videl lo sujetó por el brazo con una fuerza insospechada en una chica tan pequeña. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo levantó del suelo, derribándolo por encima del hombro con una espectacular contra llave. Gohan quedó enterrado boca abajo en la arena, y ella aprovechó para caer sobre él con un pie presionando contra su hombro, estirándole el brazo hacia arriba en una dolorosa toma.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —exclamó él, dando golpes en la arena con la palma de su otra mano— ¡Tú ganas! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Siiii! —Videl dio un salto de alegría, golpeando el aire con un puño— ¡Lo logré! ¡Te vencí!

Gohan se sentó, soltando un fuerte resoplido. No sabía decir si se sentía avergonzado, enojado, desilusionado o contento. Quizás era un poquito de todo. A la vez.

—Eso fue trampa, Videl…

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante con ambas manos en las caderas. Cerró los ojos cuando le sonrió.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

 **.**

La tarde llegaba a su fin.

A lo lejos, el sol se ocultaba poco a poco tras la línea azul del océano.

Sentado en la orilla, con una pequeña bolsa de hielo presionada contra su nariz, Gohan volvió a mirar a su alrededor, aunque no tan nervioso esta vez. Al fin había logrado relajarse. Por lo demás, las cosas estaban mas o menos iguales. Su padre seguía tragando sandías, solo que con el cuerpo lleno de banditas y vendas por todos lados. Vegeta se había quedado dormido bajo la sombrilla, y Goten y Trunks lo estaban cubriendo hasta el cuello con arena. Bulma y su madre reían en silencio, alentando a los chiquillos con gestos y señas de ánimo. Atrás, en el medio de la playa, Míster Satán estaba dando una efusiva exhibición de artes marciales ante más de la mitad de la gente que parecía haber acudido a la costa ese día. Yamcha y Krillin estaban de pie cerca de la orilla, este último con la pequeña Marron alzada en brazos. Los tres contemplaban la majestuosa puesta del sol a lo lejos. Número 18, aún recostada en su silla de playa, observaba a su hija y a su marido con una amplia sonrisa.

Y allí, sentada hombro con hombro a su lado, estaba Videl.

—Sigo opinando que lo de hoy no fue jugar limpio—se quejó Gohan, presionando un poco mas la bolsa de hielo contra su nariz.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que te dejó bastante afectado esto de haber perdido contra una chica, ¿eh?

—Tú no eres cualquier chica…

—Ah, ¿no? —Videl lo miró suspicaz— ¿Y por qué?

" _Porque eres el ser más gentil, dulce y hermoso de la creación. Y yo soy un cobarde por no animarme a decírtelo de frente, como te mereces._ "

Gohan carraspeó.

—Porque dudo que exista otra chica tan talentosa y letal como tú en todo el mundo. Déjame decirte algo: tú ganarás el torneo de artes marciales. No me cabe la menor duda.

Videl sonrió quedamente, mirando hacia el mar con una enigmática sonrisa. Cuando habló, su voz fue apenas un susurro.

—Tal vez si… Tal vez no… Eso no es lo que me importa en realidad.

— ¿Cómo? No te oí bien.

—No importa—Videl se volvió hacia él con la sonrisa brillante y vivaracha de siempre—Hoy fue un día muy divertido, Gohan. En verdad la pasé muy bien. Ojalá podamos volver a tener más días como este…

—No estaría mal.

—…o como el baile.

Gohan se llevó una mano a la nuca, bajando la mirada. Había muchas cosas que podía decir sobre ese tema. Muchísimas. ¿Sería tan difícil simplemente…decirlas?

—Sí, el baile… ¿Sabes algo, Videl? No sé si te lo había dicho antes, pero… ese fue un día importante para mí.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta en una bonita "o".

— ¿Si?

—Sí, claro que si. ¿Recuerdas cómo fue cuando llegamos a la escuela y entramos a la pista de baile?

—Todos parecían bastante sorprendidos de que hubiéramos ido juntos.

— ¡Exacto! Creo que nadie esperaba que yo fuera, ni tú, dado que no habías ido los años anteriores. Que ambos nos hayamos presentado, y juntos encima, asombró bastante a todos…pero…

—…pero solo al principio…—terminó ella en tono reflexivo.

—A eso quería llegar. Se asombraron sí, pero al instante lo asimilaron. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque después de todo, se ha vuelto algo _normal_ vernos juntos. Invitarte era lo que sentía que _debía_ hacer. Era lo _correcto_. Quería ir contigo. Y fuimos, y todo resultó genial, mejor de lo que jamás me podría haber imaginado. Eso fue _importante_ para mí.

— ¿Entonces tú…—Videl le sonreía con todo el rostro, ligeramente ruborizada—…la pasaste genial conmigo?

— ¡Claro! Después de todo… "hacemos un buen equipo", ¿recuerdas? Fue un día estupendo. Justo como hoy…—Gohan escogió ese momento para recoger un pequeño puñado de arena, y así, sin previo aviso, se lo echó de lleno en la cara— ¡Por mas que hayas jugado sucio!

— ¡Oye! —rió ella, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro— ¡Me entró arena en la boca! Ufff…me parece que ya es tiempo de que superes haber perdido, Son Gohan. ¡Mañana, cuando continuemos con el entrenamiento, te daré otra oportunidad!

—¿Y piensas jugar limpio esta vez?

—No lo sé… Como dije hoy, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Gohan sonrió ampliamente. Sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, se acercó un poco más a ella.

— ¿Así que en la guerra…y en el amor?

Muy lentamente, pero sin que se lo viera venir, Videl apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose contra él.

—Sí, Gohan…en la guerra… y en el _amor_ …

A un par de metros de allí, Krillin esbozó una gran sonrisa, llevándose a Marron alos hombros.

—Vaya, tal vez nos equivocamos. Puede ser que sí haya algo de esperanza para estos dos, ¿eh?

Yamcha se encogió de hombros, sonriendo del mismo modo que su amigo.

—Quién sabe…

—Quizás cuando el torneo termine nos llevemos una sorpresa.

—Eso sí que sería algo digno de verse.

—Ya lo creo…

En ese momento, ni Krillin ni Yamcha tenían modo alguno de saberlo, pero sus augurios no estaban demasiado alejados de lo que finalmente ocurriría.

Para nada.

 **.**

 **Fin del relato 3**

 **.**


	4. Antes (I)

**_._**

 _Bien, este relato transcurre durante los capítulos tres y cuatro de Lo que no decimos. Tal vez recuerden que los primeros capítulos de ese fic van dándose en una secuencia de lunes a domingo. Pues bien, hay varios tiempos muertos en el transcurso de esos días, y este relato cubre algunos de los sucesos que se dieron entre el miércoles y el jueves, que son precisamente los días abarcados por los capítulos 3 y 4. Espero que lo disfruten!_

 _Saludos!_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **Relato 4: Antes (I)**

 **.**

 _Miércoles, 19:06 p.m._

Gohan pestañeó unas cuantas veces, ligeramente incómodo. Sabía que su postura era técnicamente correcta, elegante incluso, pero también se daba cuenta de que estaba demasiado rígido. Sus brazos se alzaban unos milímetros por debajo de lo que deberían, y sus pies no se apoyaban tan firmemente en la hierba húmeda del valle. De haber estado su padre allí con ellos, seguro le habría dicho que tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

A quien sí tenía adelante, parado en una pose idéntica a la suya, solo que perfectamente ejecutada, era al señor Picollo. Por la forma acusadora en que lo miraba, era obvio que él si notaba que no estaba del todo enfocado en la pelea. Krillin y Yamcha, relajadamente sentados a un lado del círculo de entrenamiento, no parecían darse cuenta de lo que pasaba allí. Yamcha incluso alzó un puño en el aire, animándolo.

— ¡Vamos Gohan! ¡Quítale a Picollo esa expresión amargada de un buen puñetazo!

Krillin rió disimuladamente. Gohan apenas lo oyó. De hecho, apenas sí le estaba prestando atención a Picollo, que estaba allí, parado enfrente suyo, listo para molerlo a golpes. La razón era simple. Videl se había ido hacía poco más de media hora, luego de que dieran por finalizada su segunda sesión oficial de entrenamiento. Gohan había vuelto entonces a su casa desde los amplios valles del Monte Paozu, con mil pensamientos bullendo en su cabeza. Dos de esos pensamientos destacaban por encima de los demás. El primero era el de siempre: la presencia de Videl lo embriagaba, lo ponía feliz y ansioso, lo hacía hablar en forma atropellada, lo confundía, lo transformaba en un manojo de nervios, le aceleraba el pulso y lo hacía sentir de lo más imbécil cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo, todo a la vez. Nada nuevo. El segundo, en cambio, era un pensamiento mucho más reciente. Había empezado a rebotar en su cabeza ese mismo día, una y otra vez, como una mosca atrapada en un frasco. Todo empezó cuando vio el afiche colgado en una de las paredes de la biblioteca de la escuela.

" _Baile de graduación_ ".

Desde ese momento, durante toda la jornada, esas tres palabras se habían negado a salir de su mente. Estuvieron allí durante toda la mañana, mientras intentaba prestar atención a las clases, y siguieron ahí durante la tarde, cuando Videl y él continuaron con el entrenamiento. Cuando ella se fue y él puso rumbo a su hogar, las palabras "baile de graduación" seguían rondándolo como una fiera hambrienta. Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando se encontró a Picollo, Krillin y Yamcha en su casa. Habían venido de visita, en el caso de Krillin y Yamcha, y a ejercitarse un poco en el caso de Picollo. Desafortunadamente para él, su padre estaba demasiado ocupado devorando una ingente cantidad de comida luego de su entrenamiento de la tarde, así que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia. Quién lo hubiese dicho. El señor Picollo lo había mirado a él con una ceja alzada, y eso fue todo.

Así que allí estaba, cara a cara con su antiguo maestro y la imagen del afiche todavía fija en su cabeza. Una muy extraña sensación de incertidumbre lo carcomía por dentro. Una parte de él estaba seguro de que quería invitar a Videl a ese baile. No solo era lo lógico, lo correcto casi, sino que también era lo que esa parte de él ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas. No le interesaba en absoluto el cómo, ni el cuándo ni el dónde, simplemente quería que aquello ocurriera. Su otra parte, en cambio, era diferente. Su otra parte se moría de vergüenza e incertidumbre ante la idea de plantearle una pregunta como esa a Videl. Esa parte no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

En eso había estado pensando ininterrumpidamente desde el día anterior y en eso pensaba ahora. Y el señor Picollo, qué duda cabía, lo notaba.

— ¿Estás listo, Gohan? —le preguntó con su áspero vozarrón.

Él asintió distraídamente, viendo aún las coloridas imágenes de afiches escolares en su cabeza. Lo siguiente que vio fue el puño de Picollo encima de su cara. Gohan se echó a un lado en el último instante, sorprendido, recibiendo el roce del golpe en el mentón. Aquello fue suficiente para hacerle girar bruscamente la cabeza hacia un lado. Apenas lo vio venir. Al parecer, el señor Picollo se había vuelto mucho más rápido desde la última vez que entrenaron. Y mucho mas fuerte. El siguiente ataque fue un avasallador puñetazo directo a su estómago. Gohan se tuvo que agachar un poco y cruzar ambos antebrazos para bloquearlo, lo cual posiblemente le evitó la derrota, pero a la vez bastó para entumecerle rabiosamente los brazos.

Gohan gruñó, bastante enfurecido, pero no con Picollo, sino con todo lo que le había estado sucediendo desde que vio el condenado cartel. Reaccionó en forma automática con una contra llave, intentando sujetarlo por el brazo, pero su mentor se zafó con indiferente facilidad. Intentó una sucesión de puños y patadas a una mínima distancia cuerpo a cuerpo, exprimiendo buena parte del repertorio de trucos que el mismo Picollo le había enseñado, pero no había caso. Ya de entrada sus golpes salieron una milésima de segundo a destiempo, medio milímetro mas bajos de lo que deberían. La verdad sea dicha, estaba desconcentrado. No quería estar allí, no quería seguir con aquella pantomima de entrenamiento. Quería estar tirado boca abajo en su cama, autocompadeciéndose un poco.

Como era de esperarse, Picollo no mostró piedad en absoluto. Eludió y bloqueó sus ataques sin problemas, agachándose para esquivar una patada giratoria. Luego dio media vuelta al nivel del suelo, muy agachado, barriéndole los pies con un fuerte golpe de talón. Gohan cayó aparatosamente de espaldas. Cuando intentó levantarse, su viejo maestro le cruzó el rostro con una bofetada de revés, igual a las que le daba de niño cada vez que armaba un berrinche. El golpe, de todas formas, fue tan fuerte que literalmente vio las estrellas. Se quedo así unos instantes, tirado en el piso, con brazos y piernas abiertos en cruz. Picollo lo miró desde arriba, cruzado de brazos.

—Estás distraído, Gohan—le dijo en tono áspero pero sincero—Demasiado distraído. Este no eres tú.

" _Al contrario_ "pensó Gohan, aceptando la mano que Picollo le ofrecía para ponerse de pie " _Sí, es cierto, perdí porque estoy distraído. Pero estoy distraído porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Videl y en el baile. Porque no sé cómo hacer lo que me muero de ganas de hacer, maldita sea, y ese soy yo en todo mi esplendor_ ".

—No seas tan duro con él, Picollo.

Krillin se acercó a ellos con una expresión de lo más extraña. Sonreía astutamente, acariciándose el mentón con una mano. Yamcha los observaba desde atrás, sonriendo del mismo modo. A Gohan le dio la impresión de que ambos se estaban riendo de un chiste que solo ellos conocían. Picollo, por su parte, se limitó a ladear la cabeza, sin descruzarse de brazos.

—No soy duro—dijo con una voz de lo más dura—Solo resalto un hecho. Está distraído.

—Déjamelo a mí. Yo me encargaré de bajarlo a tierra—Krillin se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, adoptando la pose de combate del estilo Kame— ¿Qué me dices, Gohan?

Gohan estaba bastante lejos de querer continuar con aquello, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Krillin; y, pese a que este último no parecía vestido para la ocasión, con sus jeans y su camisa de oficina, le pareció que sería algo grosero negarse. Así que él también se puso en guardia, soltando un suspiro por lo bajo.

—Cuando quieras…

—Bien, aquí voy.

Krillin no se lanzó al ataque en una explosión de fuerza y velocidad, sino que echó a andar lentamente a su alrededor, en círculos, mirándolo fijamente. La sonrisa divertida y astuta seguía plasmada en sus labios. En ese momento, sus ojos parecieron fijarse en algún punto a sus espaldas, por encima de su hombro. Arqueó las cejas, alzando un poco la mano para saludar.

—Ah, hola Videl. Pensé que ya te habías ido.

Gohan se dio vuelta tan atropelladamente que sus pies casi se enredaron uno con el otro. Trastabilló unos cuantos pasos, como un borracho, barriendo de punta a punta el valle con la mirada. No había absolutamente nadie allí. Recién cuando sintió el agarre sobre su brazo, comenzó a plantearse que tal vez todo había sido una jugarreta.

— ¡Estás distraído, Gohan! —Krillin lo inmovilizó por el codo, quitándole el poco equilibrio que conservaba con un veloz puntapié a los tobillos— ¡Y ya sé por qué!

El alumno del Maestro Roshi lo levantó de un tirón con una perfecta llave, arrojándolo al suelo por encima del hombro. Por segunda vez en la tarde, y no menos dolorosamente, Gohan cayó de espaldas contra la hierba del valle. Esta vez fueron las cabezas de Krillin y Yamcha las que se asomaron desde arriba, contemplándolo con expresiones bastante mas risueñas que la de Picollo.

—Parece que tienes la cabeza en otro lado—comentó alegremente Yamcha.

—Si, ya los oí las anteriores cien veces…—Gohan se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, bastante cansado ya de todo—Creo que he tenido suficiente por hoy. Me voy a casa.

—Hey, hey, espera, no te enfades—pidió Krillin—Solo bromeábamos.

—Claro, solo bromeábamos— Yamcha sonreía como si aquello fuera lo más chistoso del mundo—Además es comprensible…una chica como Videl le volaría la cabeza a cualquiera.

Gohan se dio vuelta con ambas manos empuñadas bajo la barbilla. Su cara estaba tan ruborizada que casi podía verse el humo saliéndole de las orejas.

— ¡Esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con ella!

Yamcha ahogó un carcajada. Krillin volvió a llevarse una mano a la barbilla, divertido. Picollo, quién no parecía haber estado prestando mucha atención a la charla, alzó exageradamente una ceja.

—Ah, ¿no?—preguntó Krillin— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¡No! Digo… ¡si! O sea…yo…

—Ella estuvo aquí hace un rato, ¿verdad?

—Si, pero…

— ¿Y que pasó? ¿Se pelearon?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no.

— ¿Entonces qué te pasa? —Krillin parecía genuinamente interesado—Y por favor no digas que esto no tiene nada que ver con ella. Somos viejos, no idiotas.

—Yo…no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—Oh, vamos, Gohan—Yamcha pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él—Puedes hablarnos con toda la confianza del mundo, aquí sabemos un par de cosas sobre mujeres—miró a los presentes—O al menos yo si sé.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Krillin.

Haciendo a un lado la tremenda vergüenza que toda la situación le provocaba, Gohan se obligó a meditarlo unos segundos. Si había de ser sincero, no tenía ganas en absoluto de tratar aquel tema con ellos. Pero por otro lado… ¿con quién podía hablarlo si no? ¿Con sus padres? " _No…_ " ¿Con Sharpner y Erasa? " _Menos…_ " ¿Con Míster Satán? " _¡No!_ " Tal vez, aquella no era una tan mala opción después de todo.

" _Yamcha tiene fama de mujeriego, y Krillin se terminó casando con Número 18, algo debe saber…_ "

—Bueno, está bien… Resulta que pasado mañana va a haber un baile.

— ¿El baile de graduación?

—Ehhh sí. El baile de graduación.

—Esto explica muchas cosas—se rió Yamcha.

—Y tú quieres invitar a Videl—siguió Krillin, ignorando por completo a su amigo— ¿Verdad?

Gohan inclinó la mirada. Se sentía increíblemente ridículo hablando de ese tema con ellos. De todas formas, se las arregló para encogerse de hombros, intentando hacerse el desentendido. De más está decir que no le salió muy bien.

—No estaría mal.

— ¡Claro que no estaría mal! —Yamcha lo atrajo más hacia él—Simplemente invítala a tomar un café a la salida de la escuela, y, cuando menos se lo espere, ¡buuuuum!, le dices: "Videl, querida, alégrate, porque hoy vendrás conmigo al baile".

— ¿Eh? —Gohan se echó hacia atrás, desconcertado— ¿En serio?

—No le hagas caso a este cretino—los interrumpió Krillin—Te irá mal.

—Yo…he estado pensando. He estado pensando mucho—Gohan intentaba hallar las palabras adecuadas—Me he estado preguntando cual sería la mejor forma de…de proponérselo... ya saben. Pero me está costando. Nunca he hecho nada parecido antes.

—A diferencia de lo que dice Yamcha, lo mejor es ser espontáneo. No puedes encararla tan de repente sin haber preparado antes el terreno. Debes esperar el momento oportuno y dejarlo caer.

—¿Y cómo sería eso?

— ¿Ella va a volver a entrenar aquí mañana?

—Si.

—Bueno, mejor, ¿acaso se te ocurre un lugar mas tranquilo y solitario que el Monte Paozu? Si mañana no ves una buena oportunidad de pedírselo en la escuela, siempre puedes hacerlo aquí. Estarán solo ustedes dos, sin nadie que los moleste en kilómetros a la redonda. Pídeselo con confianza y ella aceptará, porque, vamos, es obvio que está interesada en ti.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro. Tendrías que haber visto como se puso el año pasado, cuando creyó que Buu te había matado.

Gohan se lo pensó unos momentos. Era cierto. Si no tenía una buena chance en la escuela, podía pedírselo allí mismo, en el Monteo Paozu. Sin embargo, la sola idea lo hacía sentir tan ansioso que prácticamente se ponía enfermo. El familiar sudor frío en su espalda y el temblor en sus manos ya estaban allí, de nuevo, cuando fijó su mirada nerviosa en Krillin.

—Pero…pero… ¡¿cómo me doy cuenta cuando es el momento adecuado?! ¿qué le digo? ¿la tomo de la mano o algo así? ¿qué…cómo?…o sea, yo…

Krillin alzó una mano, frenándolo en seco.

—Eso no puedo decírtelo yo, Gohan. Lo que a mí podría parecerme el momento justo, para ti podría no serlo. O al revés. Todo dependerá de como te sientas en ese instante. Cuando sea el momento, lo sabrás.

—Ajá, ¿y?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Algo más?

—Eh, no creo que no.

—Vaya…

— ¿Qué?

—Me esperaba algo un poco más profundo…teniendo en cuenta todo el escándalo que hicieron…

—No hay recetas mágicas para esto, Gohan—Krillin se llevó los puños a las caderas—Lo mejor que puedo decirte es que trates de parecer seguro de ti mismo en todo momento, las mujeres tienen un verdadero radar para la inseguridad. Tampoco fuerces la conversación, intenta llevarla de a poco hacia donde tú lo necesites. Mírala siempre a los ojos. Y, sobre todo, sé tú mismo, aparentar nunca lleva a nada bueno.

—Todo eso suena bien…pero…¿cómo sabré cuando…?

—Repito: no hay un manual con los pasos a seguir para esto, ojalá lo hubiera…—Krillin se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con un gesto de disculpa—Tendrás que averiguarlo.

. . .

 _Jueves, 13: 45 p.m._

La cafetería de la escuela siempre era un lugar de lo más bullicioso durante la hora del almuerzo. Aquel día no era la excepción, aunque Gohan era vagamente consciente de que las mesas mas próximas a la suya estaban algo más silenciosas de lo usual, seguramente por el espectáculo que estaba dando tenedor en mano. Sinceramente, no le importaba demasiado. Aquellas pastas con salsa, el quinto plato consecutivo tras las hamburguesas con papas fritas, estaban condenadamente buenas. Además era la primera vez desde el día anterior, literalmente, que había dejado de pensar un poco en el baile y en todo lo que Krillin y Yamcha le habían estado metiendo en la cabeza. La hora del almuerzo era la hora del almuerzo.

—Vaya que tiene apetito…—murmuró de repente Sharpner, y para Gohan no fue ninguna sorpresa. La gente común y corriente podía encontrar la forma de comer de un Saiyajin bastante perturbadora, por decir algo.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes—comentó Erasa, bebiendo de su vaso de jugo.

Videl, sentada a su lado y de frente a sus dos amigos, lo miró de reojo unos momentos. Sonreía. Gohan acercó más la cara al plato, intentando ocultar su rubor. Al hacerlo, casi por accidente, sus ojos se toparon con el colorido cartel en el otro extremo de la cafetería. " _Baile de graduación_ " rezaba con grandes letras de fantasía. "¡ _Ven con tu pareja a disfrutar de una noche inolvidable_!".

" _Ven_ ".

Gohan masticó, ansioso.

" _con_ ".

Tragó, sintiendo que en vez de unos fideos con salsa estaba tragándose una piedra del tamaño de un puño.

" _tu pareja_ ".

Volvió a hundir el tenedor en el plato, casi con furia, tratando de disimular que estaba mirando el maldito cartel. Con un disimulo aún mayor, miró de soslayo a Videl. Estaba preciosa, con sus jeans ajustados y aquella bonita camiseta color lila.

" _Quiero invitarte"_ pensó abatido, tragándose una piedra el doble de grande que la anterior " _Quiero que seas mi pareja mañana. Quiero que vayamos juntos al baile. Pero…yo…_ "

—Por cierto—comentó de improviso Erasa, haciendo que se tragara una tercera piedra— ¿Qué les pasaba a ustedes dos esta mañana? Se veían como si hubiesen vuelto de una guerra o algo así—sonrió de esa forma maliciosa que siempre anticipaba un momento vergonzoso, al menos para él— ¿Problemas de pareja?

Gohan hundió un poco más la cabeza en su plato, sin parar de comer y sin alzar la mirada. Erasa se refería al pequeño altercado que habían tenido a la mañana con Ángela, la chica que una vez había intentado extorsionarlo amenazando con revelar su identidad como el Gran Saiyaman, o al menos eso había pensado él. Videl los había encontrado a ambos charlando en el aula, antes de que empezara la clase, y, al parecer, aquello no le había gustado en lo más mínimo. Claro que, en realidad, aquello no había sido un verdadero problema ni nada por el estilo. No habían tardado casi nada en dejarlo atrás. Para esos momentos, Videl y él ya se llevaban tan bien como siempre. Lo que tan jocosamente planteaba Erasa era diferente. Para _tener_ problemas de pareja, primero era necesario _ser_ una pareja. Pensó, sonriendo para sus adentros, que, si una cosa implicaba la otra, no le molestaría tanto tener ese tipo de problemas, fueran cuales fueran. Videl en cambio, estaba lejos de sonreír. Miró a Erasa con una mueca amenazante, tan propia de ella cuando quería dejar en claro que no había nada entre ellos dos. Nada de nada. Total y absolutamente nada, vamos, ¿a quién se le ocurría?

—Por favor Erasa…no digas idioteces.

La muchacha rubia soltó una alegre carcajada, golpeando a Sharpner en el hombro con bastante fuerza.

— ¡Oye, ten cuidado!

—Siempre lo mismo con ustedes—siguió Erasa, ignorando descaradamente a su amigo—Por más que intentes negarlo otra vez, no vas a pod…—se calló de improviso, sujetándose las mejillas con ambas manos— ¡Oh no! ¡No me digas que estaban así porque Gohan invitó a otra chica al baile de mañana! ¡Gohan, miserable! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Videl?

Gohan alzó tímidamente la mirada, y esta vez todos lo notaron. Durante un instante se preguntó si también podrían notar el retumbar de su corazón contra su pecho. Le latía tan fuerte que no le habría sorprendido que el chaleco y la camisa se le sacudieran al unísono. Era la primera referencia directa al baile que cualquiera de ellos hacía en su presencia. No le gustó en absoluto. Ya empezaba a sentir que la vergüenza, los nervios y la ansiedad lo acorralaban.

— ¡Erasa! —exclamó Videl, claramente ruborizada— ¡Te dije que dejaras de inventar estupideces!

— ¿Baile?—Gohan estaba tan azorado que intentó salir al paso de la forma más sencilla: haciéndose el tonto— ¿Qué baile?

— ¿De verdad lo preguntas?—Erasa lo observó con indignación— ¿No has visto los afiches pegados por toda la escuela? ¡¿No te diste cuenta de que es lo único de lo que estuve hablando en las últimas dos semanas?!

Gohan negó con la cabeza, esbozando una de sus sonrisas de inocencia patentadas. De más está decir que estaba muy al tanto del baile, por más que se hubiera enterado recién el día anterior de puro atolondrado que era. Durante todo ese tiempo, tal y como le había explicado a Krillin y a Yamcha, se la había pasado intentando idear la mejor forma de pedirle a Videl que fuera con él. Con solo pensarlo, la boca se le secaba y las rodillas se le transformaban en gelatina. La verdad era que deseaba asistir al baile, pero solo si iba con ella, naturalmente. A su vez, la idea de que Videl pudiera llegar a ir con otra persona lo horrorizaba. Era simplemente inconcebible.

—No cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad, Gohan? —rió de repente Sharpner, pasándose una mano por su impecable cabellera—Muy bien, te lo explicaré despacio para que lo entiendas. Erasa se refiere a la fiesta de fin de año de mañana en la noche, aquí en la escuela. O sea, el baile de graduación. ¿Te suena ahora?

— ¿Pero que acaso esa fiesta no es para los egresados de último año?—preguntó Gohan. Aquella era una duda que tenía de verdad. Debía llamarse baile de _graduación_ por algo, y ellos se graduarían recién el año siguiente, el último de secundaria para su curso.

Sharpner alzó un poco las cejas, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, sí, la fiesta es en honor a los chicos de último año, que se gradúan mañana, pero todos los alumnos de secundario estamos invitados. Así fue siempre los años anteriores.

— ¡Exacto!—chilló Erasa, hincándole un dedo en el pecho— ¿En verdad no lo sabías, Gohan? En fin, como sé que no puedo esperar que tú me invites, yo iré con Sharpner al baile.

—Vaya, me encanta ver que soy tu primera segunda opción.

—Ushhh, cállate—Erasa volvió a clavarle el índice en el pecho, observándolo muy, pero muy fijamente—Porque…tú vas a invitar a Videl al baile… ¿verdad, Gohan?

¿Si?

¿Lo haría?

¿Pondría en práctica los "consejos" de Krillin y Yamcha?

Definitivamente quería hacerlo. Se moría de ganas de tomar a Videl de la mano, mirarla seductoramente y susurrarle: " _¿Quieres ir al baile?_ " Tenía toda la imagen armada en la cabeza desde el momento en que vio el maldito cartel. En su fantasía, Videl sonreía de oreja a oreja, con ambas manos entrelazadas. " _¡Claro que acepto!_ " le contestaba con ojos cristalinos y brillantes, ruborizada de un modo muy bonito " _Oh, Gohan…es lo que siempre he querido_ ". Él reía con una absoluta y arrolladora seguridad en sí mismo, tomándola entre sus brazos. Luego, ya vestido de gala, emprendía majestuosamente el vuelo, perdiéndose en el horizonte con ella en brazos.

De repente fue consciente de que sonreía como un idiota, con ambos ojos alzados hacia el techo. Se obligó a cerrar la boca, notando que tanto Erasa, como Sharpner, e incluso Videl, lo miraban en absoluto silencio. Parecían bastante expectantes a su respuesta, y ahí estaba precisamente el problema: no tenía ni la más absoluta idea de que contestar a aquella pregunta. Así que recurrió nuevamente a lo fácil, pues de alguna forma debía salir al paso… ¿o no?

Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, Gohan se llevó una servilleta a los labios, mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa que intentaba no parecer nerviosa. No lo consiguió.

—Vaya…estas pastas están muy buenas, ¿no?

 **.**

 _Jueves, 19:37 p.m._

Gohan no necesitaba tener un doctorado en psicología para darse cuenta de que Videl estaba enfadada. Más que enfadada en realidad. Y aunque no terminaba de captar del todo el por qué de ese enojo, el motivo sin duda tenía que ser bastante reciente. Estaba seguro de que no podía deberse al pequeño malentendido con Ángela que había tenido lugar a la mañana. Videl le había pedido "disculpas" por el modo en que había reaccionado, y él le había dejado en claro que todo estaba más que bien. Para la hora del almuerzo, ambos ya charlaban y reían como siempre. Precisamente, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado tenía que haber tenido lugar _durante_ el almuerzo, pues fue tras éste que la actitud de Videl cambió totalmente. No se le ocurría que podía ser.

En ese momento, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las inmensas montañas rocosas de la región 439, bañando el valle con sus tonos violáceos y naranjas, resultaba evidente que Videl seguía muy enfadada. Respiraba agitada, con la guardia en alto, sin apartar sus ojos acusadores de él. Tenía su holgada camiseta blanca pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, pues llevaba casi dos horas intentando golpearlo; y lo estaba intentando de verdad, acumulando dosis considerables de ki en cada puñetazo. Gohan, bastante confundido, se limitaba a eludir y bloquear sus ataques, preguntándose una y otra vez qué diablos le había hecho. Tampoco sentía deseos de devolver sus golpes, aunque le había prometido que la trataría de igual a igual durante los entrenamientos. Seguía moviéndose alrededor de ella, evitándola con la gracia de un bailarín. Mientras tanto, la parte de él que había asumido el papel de maestro no podía evitar cuestionar lo que Videl estaba haciendo. Hasta donde sabía, no le había hecho absolutamente nada. Le parecía injusto que lo tratara así sin darle la más mínima explicación. Además, ella no era una Saiyajin, enfadarse no la hacía ni más fuerte ni más agresiva. Desde un punto de vista estrictamente marcial, lo único que estaba consiguiendo con eso era volver más torpes y predecibles sus ataques.

" _Esto no te está ayudando, Videl…ni a ti ni a mí_ ".

A ella, evidentemente, no le importaba. Dio un paso al frente y se arrojó nuevamente sobre él, concentrando volúmenes insólitos de ki en el extremo de sus puños. Gohan suspiró. Con simples pero veloces pasos hacia los lados, siguió esquivando cada uno de los feroces puñetazos, patadas y agarres de su "alumna". Videl gruñó llena de frustración, intentando atraparlo con una llave que él rechazó con facilidad. La verdad era que estaba cada vez más preocupado por su comportamiento, pero, aun así, quizás porque no sabía muy bien que decir o como reaccionar, fue Gohan "el maestro" el que habló.

—No te enfades—le dijo, sin dejar de moverse ágilmente a su alrededor—Si no sabes manejarla, la ira es lo peor que puede pasarte en un combate.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó ella—Solo… ¡Solo quiero golpearte!

Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le dolió. Videl no le hablaba así desde sus primeros días en la escuela, cuando apenas se conocían y la verdadera identidad del Gran Saiyaman seguía siendo una incógnita. Pero no dijo nada. Se mordió la lengua y bajó la vista, mientras Videl intentaba golpearlo empleando absolutamente todos sus recursos como luchadora. La verdad era que, al igual que con Picollo y Krillin el día anterior, aquello comenzaba a cansarlo. Ya no esperaba obtener una explicación por las buenas de lo que sucedía, así que simplemente dejó que su rol de maestro se encargara de todo. Era también la forma más rápida que encontraba de abstraerse del daño que esa situación le provocaba, al menos durante el tiempo que le quedaba a la sesión de entrenamiento.

Videl, por su parte, seguía intentando golpearlo con una obstinación casi enfermiza. Lo arremetió con una sorprendente combinación de estilos de pelea, fintando y atacando a la vez. En un determinado momento, Gohan simplemente se limitó a inclinar el cuerpo hacia un lado, eludiendo milimétricamente su puño, y entonces, con un movimiento que fue como un rayo, elevó el propio a toda velocidad, deteniéndolo a solo unos centímetros del rostro de su discípula. Videl retrocedió bruscamente, intentando poner distancia entre ambos. Durante un segundo pareció de lo más desconcertada, pero no tardó en recuperar la expresión tozuda con que lo había estado observando todo el día, lanzándose nuevamente al ataque. Gohan por su parte, luego de cada golpe eludido, comenzó a colocar la punta de su dedo índice en algún punto vital de su cuerpo.

—Si estás enfadada no puedes concentrarte—le dijo lentamente, apoyando el dedo justo sobre su frente—Si no estás concentrada, cada paso en falso puede ser fatal.

Ella reaccionó con un veloz golpe de puño directo a su cara, pero Gohan lo desvió hacia un lado de un manotazo. Al instante siguiente, su dedo índice ya se encontraba suspendido a milímetros de su corazón. Aquello no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. De algún modo, ella debía entenderlo.

—La ira te hace débil, Videl.

La chica soltó un desgarrador grito de frustración, concentrando todo el ki que fue capaz en su puño derecho. El golpe que le lanzó a continuación fue tan veloz que Gohan no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Se vio obligado a cruzar los brazos por delante del cuerpo, deteniendo de lleno el impacto. Aquel era el momento. Para bien o para mal todo se terminaba allí. Estaban cara a cara, muy cerca uno del otro, así que Gohan desplazó rápidamente un pie justo por detrás del de ella, a la altura del talón. Entonces jaló.

Videl cayó de espaldas al suelo, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos hacia los lados. Se quedó allí durante un largo rato, completamente inmóvil. Gohan se quedó igual de quieto, mirándola. Se sentía horriblemente mal. La expresión de Videl era seria, casi inexpresiva, pero de algún modo supo que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Eso le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa. Que Videl estuviera mal a causa de él (porque suponía que _algo_ debía de haber hecho) era sencillamente monstruoso. Imperdonable.

Aunque decir que estaba lleno de dudas sería poco, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella. Sus pies se movían por si solos, rápidos, aunque no tanto como el ritmo alocado de su corazón. Tragó saliva, pese a que tenía la garganta seca como un hueso viejo, y se acuclilló a su lado. Al notarlo, Videl se incorporó lentamente, sentándose en el suelo. No lo miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la hierba que apretujaba entre sus manos.

—Videl…—se escuchó decir—¿Qué te sucede?

Necesitaba saberlo; sinceramente, desde el fondo de su alma, necesitaba saberlo. Ella desvió los ojos hacia él durante apenas un segundo, retirándolos rápidamente.

—Nada…

Solo que no podía ser nada, y, de repente, lo sabía. Algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Gohan. La parte de su mente que se desvivía por invitarla al baile, como fuera, se fundió en una con la parte que estaba increíblemente asustada ante la perspectiva. Comenzó a atar cabos. Desde que el almuerzo terminara hasta el momento presente, comenzó a construir una secuencia en su cabeza; y entonces arribó a una conclusión…una conclusión demasiado sorprendente, demasiado inverosímil como para ser cierta. Pero ahí estaba. Todo lo que había sucedido llevaba allí. Sin animarse aún a creérselo, se dio cuenta de que todo empezaba a tener sentido.

" _¿Puede ser que ella esté así porque yo…yo no_ _…_ _?_ "

Gohan se puso lentamente de pie. Se dio vuelta, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. En ese preciso instante fue que lo supo. _Ese_ era el _momento_. No sabía por qué estaba tan seguro, pero lo estaba. Ese era el momento adecuando del que Krillin le había hablado.

" _Cuando llegue, lo sabrás_ "

Y, de algún modo, lo sabía.

Videl alzó mucho las cejas cuando él volvió a arrodillarse a su lado, observándola con una amplia sonrisa. Había llegado la hora de ganar o de morir en el intento. Sorprendentemente, los nervios que antes lo devoraban habían desaparecido. Su pulso fluyó tranquilo, su voz no tembló, sus manos permanecieron firmes y su mente despejada.

Estaba haciendo lo _correcto_.

—Ya sé que este no es el momento más adecuado, Videl, pero… ¿aceptarías ir conmigo al baile mañana?

La muchacha inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ella no lo miró. Tampoco dijo nada. Cuando finalmente se volvió hacia él, observándolo de reojo, la tímida sonrisa que le regaló fue lo mas hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Al ver esa sonrisa, al ver el brillo cristalino de sus ojos y el bonito rubor que cubría su rostro, Gohan supo que había ganado.

—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías—dijo ella en tono quedo.

—Sí…yo también…—contestó él, pues era la pura verdad—Entonces… ¿aceptas?

Videl ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Claro que acepto.

 **.**

 **Fin del relato 4**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Conclusiones:_

 _1\. Gohan se hizo claramente el tonto cuando le preguntaron si invitaría o no al baile a Videl, pues ya estaba al tanto de que dicho evento iba a tener lugar._

 _2\. Pese a lo anterior, el desconcierto de Gohan respecto al enfado de Videl es cien por ciento sincero: estaba al tanto del baile, pero sigue siendo lo suficientemente inocente/tonto como para deducir el por qué de ese enojo._

 ** _._**


	5. Durante (II)

**_._**

 _Bueno, escribir este relato ha sido bastante más costoso de lo que me imaginaba. Ahora recuerdo por qué fue que decidí omitirlo del capítulo 6 y del conjunto de escenas que integran el capítulo 11 de Lo que no decimos. Pero bueno, aquí está, y a partir de ahora pasa a formar parte canónica de dicho fic. Como algunos notarán, este relato se ubica temporalmente entre los capítulos 5 y 6, abarcando lo que realmente sucedió cierta noche desde el punto de vista de cierto personaje. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Saludos!_

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

 _No tengo mucho para ofrecer_

 _No hay mucho para tomar_

 _Soy un absoluto principiante_

 _Que está absolutamente cuerdo_

 _Y mientras tú y yo estemos juntos_

 _El resto puede irse al demonio_

 _Te amo absolutamente_

 _Pero somos absolutos principiantes_

 _Con ojos completamente abiertos_

 _Pero nerviosos de todos modos_

 _\- D. Bowie -_

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Relato 5: Durante (II)**

 **.**

Videl respiró hondo, muy hondo, y luego cruzó las puertas del gimnasio. Ni bien entrar, dos cosas la golpearon de forma casi inmediata. La primera fue la parpadeante mezcla de penumbra y luces multicolores que cubría el salón, con la música estridente, los gritos y las carcajadas llenándolo todo. Lo segundo fue su tonto sentimiento de sorpresa al ver lo irreconocible que estaba el gimnasio de la escuela. No solo se trataba del efecto creado por las psicodélicas luces de discoteca, sino que todo el lugar había sido decorado hasta hacerlo parecer un verdadero club nocturno. Barras a los costados, gente apiñada como en un concierto, bailando en forma desenfrenada, pantallas gigantes, guirnaldas, confeti y una gran tarima al fondo, donde dos chicos con audífonos y ordenadores portátiles reproducían música a un volumen tan alto que había que gritarse para hablar. La enorme bola brillante de discoteca, colgada justo en el centro del salón, le daba el toque definitivo. Videl sonrió, nerviosa y emocionada al ver todo aquello. Parado justo a su lado, Gohan pareció leerle la mente

—Es increíble como han decorado el gimnasio, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró de reojo, agradeciendo que todo estuviera tan oscuro. No era la primera vez que se sonrojaba al verlo en lo que iba de la noche, y sospechaba que tampoco sería la última. Gohan estaba sencillamente impresionante con su traje de etiqueta negro, bien pegado al cuerpo. Debajo llevaba una impecable camisa blanca, con una corbata de un rojo muy oscuro, casi bordó. Jamás lo había visto así de elegante y varonil antes, y el cambio era ciertamente espectacular.

—¡Claro! —le dijo—Es como entrar en una discoteca.

—Tengo entendido que Erasa estuvo a cargo de la decoración.

— ¿En serio? —Videl abrió mucho los ojos— ¡No lo sabía!

—Yo tampoco. Sharpner me lo comentó ayer.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo habrá dicho antes?

—Mmmm deben haber terminado con las decoraciones recién hoy, quizás Erasa no quería que nadie lo supiera hasta estar segura de que todo iba a quedar bien.

— ¡Pues hizo un trabajo fenomenal!

—Desde luego. Incluso se las ingenió para mandar a empotrar esas barras de bebidas en las paredes—Gohan señaló hacia uno de los muros, más allá del mar de gente que ocupaba el centro del salón—Y hablando de la barra…tengo un poco de sed. ¿Y tú?

—Si, un poco.

—Ven, vamos a servirnos algo.

Gohan la sujetó suavemente por el brazo antes de echar a caminar. El tacto de sus dedos contra su piel le provocó un placentero escalofrío…el cual se esfumó al notar como todo el mundo se los quedaba mirando. El salón estaba en penumbra y lleno a rebosar, de modo que era bastante difícil fijarse en alguien en concreto, pero fue como si, a medida que avanzaban entre el gentío, cada una de las personas allí presentes dejara de bailar o de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo solo para mirarlos. Algunos incluso tuvieron el descaro de señalarlos mientras pasaban, murmurando por lo bajo. Videl no lo pasó por alto, así como tampoco ignoró las miradas pegajosas que casi todas las chicas le echaron a Gohan.

Tan peculiar situación la enfureció un poco, pero era de esperarse. Ella no había asistido nunca a los bailes de años anteriores, así que verla allí debía suponer cierta sorpresa para muchos. Por otro lado, los muchachos más altaneros seguramente debían encontrar hasta insultante que, tras años de rechazarlos a ellos, apareciera ahí con Gohan. Y en cuanto a Gohan…ella entendía mejor que nadie el desconcierto y las miradas de las chicas: estaba simplemente más apuesto que nunca.

De cualquier manera, pese a que lo entendía, toda la situación le provocaba un mal sabor de boca.

—No les hagas caso—los dedos de Gohan volvieron a apretar suavemente su brazo—Hemos venido aquí a pasarla bien, ¿verdad?

Videl lo observó con algo de asombro. Aun considerando su famosa timidez, Gohan parecía estar sumamente tranquilo. Sus palabras, pese a ser pronunciadas a los gritos para hacerse oír sobre la música, le sonaron tiernas y protectoras.

—Claro que sí, hemos venido a divertirnos—contestó en tono alegre— ¡Ya tendrán tiempo de acostumbrarse a vernos juntos!

Gohan retribuyó su sonrisa de un modo increíblemente encantador, mirándola con unos ojos que parecían decir "claro que se acostumbrarán". Por más que solo fuera una impresión suya, aquello la puso más nerviosa que todo lo anterior. De hecho, las cosas podrían haberse puesto un poco incómodas para ella si, en ese momento, una alegre y chillona voz no los hubiera llamado a gritos.

—¡Videl! ¡Gohan! ¡Aquí!

Videl desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo del gimnasio, hacia una de las largas barras donde se servían las bebidas. Allí, Erasa los llamaba agitando frenéticamente los brazos. La muchacha rubia se acercó hacia ellos abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, seguida de cerca por Sharpner. Ambos se habían vestido como la ocasión lo ameritaba, ella con un largo vestido azul que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, él con un traje blanco con camisa y corbata del mismo color. A Videl le llamó la atención que su amiga conducía a Sharpner de la mano, y que éste último, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, no hacía ningún intento por zafarse.

— ¡Por un momento pensamos que no vendrían! —exclamó alegremente Erasa, mirándola de arriba a abajo con los ojos muy abiertos—Pero por todos los cielos, Videl… ¡Estás preciosa!

Videl sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada. Iba vestida con un corto vestido negro que se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura, con un pequeño bolso rojo y una gargantilla de plata a modo de accesorios. A Videl le había costado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir decidirse por ese atuendo, por eso apreciaba muchísimo las palabras de su amiga, pero, en realidad, había sido el comentario de Gohan cuando la pasó a buscar lo que la hizo sentir en las nubes. "Te ves muy hermosa" le había asegurado, y ella había abandonado la mansión Satán creyéndoselo de verdad. Era la primera vez en su vida que realmente se sentía femenina y hermosa.

—Muchas gracias, Erasa—le dijo con una sonrisa—Me costó bastante decidirme por este vestido.

— ¡Y fue una excelente decisión, te lo aseguro! Te ves sencillamente maravillosa, ¡de verdad! ¿No es así, Sharpner?

El joven rubio se llevó una mano al mentón, sonriéndole con unos dientes tan blancos como su traje.

—Claro que sí. Te ves fenomenal, Videl. Creo que es la primera vez que te vemos vestida con algo parecido.

—Es una ocasión muy especial…—contestó ella en voz baja, mirando a Gohan de reojo.

Evidentemente, Erasa, con la incesante cacofonía que hacía retumbar el gimnasio, no la escuchó, porque en lugar de ponerse a saltar de alegría en un solo pie, señaló a Gohan con un aparatoso ademán, como si estuviera viendo algo asombros e inexplicable.

— ¡Y tú! ¡Mírate nada mas! ¡Nada más y nada menos que de traje! ¡Te ves divino!

—Ehhh…gracias.

Erasa se volvió hacia ella, señalando a Gohan con ambos brazos.

— ¡Míralo, Videl! ¿Habías visto a alguien tan apuesto en tu vida? ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!

—Ehhh…

— ¡Y se ven tan bien juntos! —Erasa entrelazó ambas manos a la altura del pecho, mirándolos con un gesto entre soñador y psicótico—Escúchenme bien, esto no puede morir aquí. No pueden venir como pareja al baile y después comportarse como un par de mojigatos miedosos en la escuela. ¡Hoy es la noche clave! ¡El momento ha llegado por fin! ¡Hoy quiero que se arrojen uno encima del otro y que se bes…!

—Creo que voy a ir a buscar unas bebidas—la interrumpió Sharpner a los gritos, mirándola con hastío— ¿Me acompañas, Gohan?

—Ehhh…si, si, claro.

—Bien. Ahora volvemos, chicas.

—Ja, "bebidas"—rezongó Erasa, mirando como los muchachos se alejaban rumbo a la barra—Como si nos hubieran dejado poner algo más aquí aparte de jugos y gaseosas.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿La barra de un bar de verdad? —Videl se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, disimulando lo aliviada que estaba de que Sharpner hubiera interrumpido el delirio de su amiga—Sin lugar a dudas tiene toda la pinta de una discoteca, pero seguimos estando en la escuela; aquí nadie va encontrar nada de alcohol.

—Pues no hubiera estado mal. Un poco de whisky al ponche, por lo menos, como en las películas.

Videl soltó una carcajada, mirando de un extremo al otro del gimnasio con gesto aprobador.

—Por cierto, debo felicitarte, Erasa. Gohan me dijo que te encargaste de dirigir la decoración. ¡Has hecho un trabajo incr…!

Erasa se le acercó tan súbitamente, pegando su rostro al suyo, que Videl no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Su amiga la tomó fuertemente de las manos, mirándola con ojos que brillaban con una extraña mezcla de picardía y felicidad.

— ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro por ustedes, Videl!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Por ti y por Gohan, claro! !Por fin! Por fin luego de tanto tiempo, ambos están juntos, ¡y encima en un evento tan importante como el baile! ¡Te felicito!

—Erasa…sabes muy bien que Gohan y yo no tenemos nad…

Estaba hablando por reflejo, lo sabía muy bien. Era la reacción instintiva que su subconsciente había adoptado cada vez que Erasa les gastaba bromas a ambos, pero, esta vez, su amiga le estaba hablando muy en serio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Qué Gohan y tú no tienen nada? ¿Qué rayos haces entonces con él en una fiesta que vienes evitando durante años? Soy tu mejor amiga, Videl, te conozco desde que estábamos en el jardín de infantes. ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que no sientes nada por él?

Videl se mordió el labio, mirándola con asombro. Era la primera vez que alguien le echaba semejante verdad a la cara. Tenía razón. Por todos los cielos, tenía toda la razón. No tenía sentido alguno intentar escaparse como siempre, Erasa misma acababa de decírselo, ¿qué hacía allí sino? Pero una cosa no necesariamente excluía a la otra. Videl no mentía al asegurar que no había nada entre ellos. Gohan era solo su amigo. Quizás su anhelante deseo de ser algo más que su amiga flotara en silencio entre ambos, pero la realidad, la triste y cruda realidad…era esa. Entre ellos no había más que amistad, una verdaderamente maravillosa, sí, pero amistad al fin.

Videl sentía que nunca sería capaz de transformar esa amistad en algo más.

—Aun así…—se escuchó decir—él es mi amigo. Solo mi amigo. Por más que hayamos venido juntos al baile, por mucho que yo quiera…yo no…

—Eso cambiará—Erasa le apretó suavemente las manos, regalándole una sonrisa que era casi maternal—Estoy completamente segura. Es más…algo me dice que todo puede empezar a cambiar a partir de esta misma noche.

—¿Tú crees? —Videl sonrió tímidamente.

— ¡Claro! Gohan es tan ingenuo e inocente que resulta un libro abierto para el que sabe mirar. Yo si sé mirar, y puedo asegurarte que él está verdaderamente e…

—Aquí estamos.

Gohan y Sharpner casi parecieron desprenderse de la multitud que las rodeaba, bañados por el parpadeante efecto multicolor de las luces. Ambos llevaban un vaso en cada mano. Gohan le tendió uno con una gran sonrisa.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias—ella sonrió también, llevándose el vaso a los labios. En efecto, se trataba de un licuado de frutas, aunque uno muy bien presentado, con su sombrilla en miniatura y todo—Hey, esto está bastante bien.

— ¡Si, muy bien! —Erasa le quitó precipitadamente una de las copas a Sharpner, sujetándolo por un brazo— ¡Y ahora vamos a bailar!

Videl vio claramente como la joven rubia le guiñaba un ojo antes de fundirse entre la multitud, casi arrastrando a Sharpner por el brazo. Pese a que estaban rodeados por cientos de personas, inmersos a su vez en el estridente golpeteo de la música, Videl tuvo la súbita impresión de que se había quedado a solas con Gohan. Por un instante, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en todo lo que Erasa acababa de decirle. Entonces, como siempre, los nervios la llenaron. Se había vuelto toda una experta en el arte de ocultarlos, pero aun así pudo sentir la familiar opresión en la boca del estómago, trepando por su pecho hasta cerrarle la garganta.

"Vamos a bailar" había dicho Erasa, y la verdad era que la perspectiva le agradaba. Sentía deseos de que Gohan la tomara de la mano y la llevara hacia la pista, y, una vez allí, la rodeara entre sus fuertes brazos. Lo que no estaba tan dispuesta a admitir era el miedo y la inseguridad que toda la situación le provocaba. Estaba asustada de un modo torpe y ansioso, un extraño temor que jamás había sentido antes. Más tarde, de madrugada, cuando estuviera acostada en la oscuridad de su cuarto, se diría que fue toda una suerte para ella que Gohan se mostrara tan tranquilo. Y es que así era. Ignoraba si simplemente estaba teniendo más suerte que ella a la hora de ocultar sus nervios, pero la realidad era que, de algún modo, Gohan apenas estaba dando muestra de su habitual timidez. Bastaba con ver el modo en que le sonreía, señalando hacia el centro del gimnasio con un cortés ademán, como si la invitara a pasar.

— ¿Bailamos?

La pregunta fue como un baldazo de agua para ella, aunque en un sentido no del todo malo, como un refrescante baño que lavó parte de sus nervios. Se llevó inconscientemente una mano al cabello, retorciéndoselo con un dedo mientras asentía.

—Claro…me encantaría.

Casi como si le hubiera estado leyendo antes el pensamiento, Gohan estiró una mano, ofreciéndosela. En forma muy pausada, ella la tomó, y, en forma también muy pausada, él la condujo hacia el centro de la pista, donde algunas personas todavía los seguían mirando con asombro. Lo ideal para seguir en armonía con sus alocados pensamientos, hubiera sido que Gohan la tomara en brazos para bailar uno muy cerca del otro, muy lentamente, pero la verdad era que el repiqueteante tecno electrónico que casi hacía temblar los muros no se prestaba demasiado para la ocasión. Gohan debió de ver algo en su semblante, pues se encogió ligeramente de hombros, mirándola con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Yo tampoco tengo mucha idea de cómo se baila esto, pero mira, no parece tan complicado.

Videl miró a su alrededor con cierto recelo. Las parejas bailaban cara a cara, pero bastante separadas entre sí. Se sacudían de un modo poco elegante, aunque manteniendo cierto ritmo de pies y caderas. Para ella, que estaba acostumbrada a las artes marciales, le pareció algo poco difícil de imitar. Se llevó los puños a la cintura, mirando a Gohan con expresión desafiante. Su actitud positiva y relajada comenzaba a contagiársele.

—No puede ser mucho más difícil que un ejercicio de kick boxing, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos!

No fue como si lo hubiesen acordado, pero en ese momento ambos se acercaron al unísono y comenzaron a moverse. Antes, la música le había parecido un poco saturante, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era bastante fácil de seguir. A Gohan tampoco parecía costarle. La increíble flexibilidad que mostraba cuando entrenaban saltaba a ojos vista ahora. No era nada del otro mundo en realidad, pero había que reconocer que se movía sobriamente, con elegancia casi, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con pies y caderas. A ella tampoco se le estaba dando del todo mal. Comenzó a mover rítmicamente los brazos junto con el resto del cuerpo, siguiendo el tempo que Gohan iba marcando con sus pies.

De repente, sin que supiera bien ni cómo ni cuándo, ambos se estaban sonriendo como tontos, con la boca abierta, haciéndose graciosas muecas el uno al otro. Gohan le guiñó un ojo y luego le sacó la lengua, como un niño, tomándola de la mano para hacerle dar una pequeña vuelta. Videl giró encantada, soltando una carcajada de júbilo. La música los llevaba, deshinibiéndolos cada vez más y más. Notó con cierta sorpresa que algunos de los presentes los miraban con grandes sonrisas, asintiendo con la cabeza, casi como si se alegraran por ellos. Otros en cambio, parecían observarlos con algo de celos. A Videl no le interesaban ni unos ni otros, estaba completamente enfocada en lo que hacía, en Gohan y en el baile, y, para su deleite, la estaba pasando muchísimo mejor de lo que jamás se hubiera imag…

En ese instante, todo el gimnasio quedó envuelto en un súbito silencio, o al menos, eso le pareció en un principio. En realidad, la música no había cesado, sino que, con una exquisita sutilidad por parte de los DJ's, había pasado del enérgico bochinche electrónico de antes a una lenta balada a la vieja usanza. A su alrededor, la mayor parte de las parejas se situaron una frente a la otra, uniendo sus cuerpos en una lenta danza. Videl sintió que el rostro se le encendía. Aquello era precisamente lo que tanto se había estado imaginando. Cuando se volvió para mirar a Gohan, su rubor se hizo aún más intenso. Durante un breve instante, le pareció notar una sombra de duda en sus ojos negros, pero el joven no tardó en mirarla de un modo que la hizo estremecer, ofreciéndole nuevamente la mano.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?

Había un brillo risueño en su mirada, y ella se lo agradeció, pues fue la manera ideal de transformar la situación en algo gracioso y distendido, algo natural, sin nervios ni temores de por medio.

—Acepto encantada, buen caballero—contestó, igual de divertida.

Durante los días siguientes, Videl no dejaría de pensar en el modo en que sus ojos se cruzaron cuando tomó su mano. Reviviría una y otra vez como Gohan la sujetó por la cintura, mientras ella cruzaba las manos en torno a sus espaldas. No dejaron de mirarse en ningún momento. Mientras, la música seguía sonando, suave y tranquila, casi como si los invitara a seguirla. Y eso hicieron. Comenzaron a moverse muy lentamente, abrazados, sin apartar la mirada. Videl tenía el pulso aceleradísimo, pero, del mismo modo, una sensación de paz y sosiego la llenaba. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acercarse aún más hacia él, apoyando el rostro contra su pecho.

Aquello era hermoso.

Aquello era todo lo que había anhelado desde que Gohan le pidió que la acompañara. Se sintió tentada de decírselo, de agradecérselo, puede que incluso hasta de revelarle los sentimientos que estaban despertando en ella, pero en cuanto alzó la mirada no se sintió capaz de decir una sola palabra. Gohan la seguía observando, pero de un modo tan intenso que le cortó la respiración. Jamás lo había visto así antes. Notó con una punzada de ansiedad como la mirada del joven se desviaba durante un instante hacia sus labios, subiendo luego con más intensidad que nunca. De pronto se percató de que sus rostros estaban muy, muy cerca.

" _¿Sería tan difícil?_ " se preguntó " _Solo tendría que acercar un poco la cabeza…eso bastaría, eso sería todo._ "

El corazón casi le saltó del pecho al ver como Gohan, muy lentamente, de un modo que era casi imperceptible, comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de ella. Un poco, solo un poco. Milímetros apenas. Pero se acercaba; se acercaba cada vez más y más. En ese momento, le dio la impresión de que él estaba casi tan asustado como lo estaba ella; le pareció que Gohan era incapaz de evitar acercarse así como ella era incapaz de evitarlo. Porque así era, Videl también estaba aproximando cada vez más su rostro, sin poder detenerse. Tenía la mente en blanco. En su interior, en cambio, el fuego ardía. Estaba actuando por instinto, y no quería detenerse. Estaban cara a cara, más cerca que nunca. Videl tragó saliva, sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas. Iba...ellos iban a…

Dos cosas ocurrieron en ese preciso instante.

La música volvió a estallar a través del salón, transmutando de la romántica balada al descontrol electrónico de antes. Luego, menos de un segundo después, algo la golpeó en la espalda. Videl trastabilló, sorprendida, viendo como Gohan estiraba un brazo para sujetarla por el hombro. Alguien había chocado contra ella. Giró la cabeza, mirando en todas direcciones. Una chica en un vestido rojo alzó un mano en su dirección, sumamente avergonzada.

— ¡Lo siento, Videl! —le gritó— ¡No te vi!

Al instante siguiente, la pareja de la chica ya la estaba tomando de la mano, llevándosela de vuelta al mar de gente que se retorcía al ritmo explosivo de la música. Videl parpadeó un par de veces, confusa. ¿Eso había pasado de verdad? ¿Un simple choque en medio de la multitud había arruinado algo que venía anhelando desde hacía muchísimo? Desconcierto, ira, decepción, tristeza. A veces el cerebro no parece ser capaz de poder decidirse entre una u otra emoción y opta por arrojártelo todo encima. Para su suerte, o para su desgracia, dependiendo de como lo viera, Gohan se lo estaba tomando con la misma tranquilidad y humor de antes. Cuando volvió a fijarse en él, aún aturdida, el joven Saiyajin ya estaba bailando del mismo modo sonriente y lleno de muecas.

— ¿Me acompañas? —le preguntó, moviéndose en torno a ella mientras le tendía una mano—Creo que estoy mejorando en esto de retorcerse y saltar por todos lados.

Durante un segundo o dos, Videl no hizo más que observarlo con expresión desconcertada, pero enseguida le sonrió, tomando su mano. Le apretó tiernamente los dedos, tratando de transmitirle con la mirada todo aquello que el empujón de la chica había frustrado.

—Claro que te acompaño.

.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Si que estoy cansada! —exclamó Videl, apoyándose agotada contra la barra—No me imaginé que un poco de baile pudiera ser tan agotador.

—Ni yo—Gohan se situó junto a ella, bajándose su bebida de un solo trago.

En realidad, "un poco" era solo una forma de decirlo, pues Videl calculaba que habían estado cerca de dos horas bailando ininterrumpidamente. Gohan incluso se había aflojado el nudo de la corbata. Seguía presentando una imagen soberbia sin embargo, con los contornos de su traje negro ajustados al cuerpo y una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole la frente. Videl sonrió, no avergonzada como al principio, sino llena de una onda alegría. Era la primera vez que asistía a uno de los bailes de la escuela, y hasta ahora la experiencia le estaba resultando de lo más encantadora. Desde luego, la compañía ayudaba mucho. Más cuando dicha compañía sabía como compensar los nervios propios con una actitud relajada y protectora. Más si tenía el coraje de reconocer que tampoco sabía bien del todo como bailar, pero que podían intentarlo juntos.

—Te mueves mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba, Gohan—le dijo—No me lo esperaba.

—Creo que nadie se lo esperaba—se sinceró él—pero parece que una vida entera dedicada a las artes marciales tiene sus beneficios inesperados.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo. Es como practicar juego de piernas en boxeo, pero con un poco más de cadera.

—O como practicar Katas del estilo borracho, en el caso del tecno—Gohan sonrió ampliamente al ver como ella se reía—Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal, Videl.

—Gracias… Estaba algo nerviosa al principio, pero creo que al final no fue tan difícil.

—Aunque cansa un poco, ¿verdad?

" _Si hubiesen pasado otra canción tranquila no nos habríamos cansado para nada_ " se dijo Videl " _Si hubiesen pasado otra balada quizás…nosotros..._ " sacudió la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Si…un poco.

— ¡Hasta me ha dado hambre! —Gohan sonrió ampliamente, observándola con sumo interés— ¿Tú comiste algo antes de salir, Videl?

La pregunta la tomó un poco desprevenida.

—Ehhh…comí algo a la tarde, pero no cené, si es eso a lo que te refie…

— ¡Pues ya está dicho entonces! —Gohan se llevó una mano empuñada a la boca y carraspeó fuertemente, contemplándola con una chispa de diversión en su mirada—Videl, te invito a cenar.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, parpadeando confusa.

—Pero el baile aún no t…

—Lo sé—Gohan se encogió de hombros—Pero tengo hambre. Además…hay mucho ruido aquí, ¿no te parece? Y está oscuro. Me gustaría poder comer algo en un lugar donde pueda escucharte y verte…a ti.

Gohan hablaba como si todo fuese una broma muy graciosa, pero Videl podría jurar que sus últimas palabras habían estado teñidas por un leve dejo de emoción, puede que hasta de nervios.

—Por eso me gustaría salir a cenar—seguía él— ¿Quieres?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Su respuesta fue más brusca y efusiva de lo que le hubiera gustado demostrar, ¿pero cómo iba a contenerse? Puede que solo se tratara del baile de la escuela, un acontecimiento de lo más corriente, pero para ella todo era casi como una cita

Ir a cenar con él.

Si antes no había sido una verdadera cita, ahora sí que comenzaba a parecerlo.

.

Gohan tomó la última pieza de sushi de las tres bandejas que había pedido para él, sonriendo divertido.

—Y así fue como mi papá y el señor Picollo aprendieron a conducir.

— ¡No! —Videl se llevó ambas manos a la boca, intentando contener las carcajadas— ¡Debes estar bromeando!

—Pues no, fue así como sucedió.

— ¡Imposible!

—Nop.

—Puedo llegar a imaginármelo de Goku, si tu madre se lo ordena, pero… ¿Picollo? —Videl se secó las lágrimas de tanto aguantarse la risa— ¡Me hubiese encantado estar ahí para verlo!

—A mí también. Todo lo que sé de ese día es lo que papá y el señor Picollo me contaron… ¡Y la verdad es que no sé cual versión es la peor!

Ambos volvieron a reír con ganas, Gohan limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, Videl haciendo bailar el contenido de su copa en su mano.

—Tengo que admitir que sería algo muy curioso ver a Goku manejando un auto, y más aún a Picollo. ¡Jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza!

—Te sorprendería saber entonces que el señor Picollo aprendió mucho más rápido. A papá se le daba fatal, tengo entendido que hasta era un poco peligroso subirse con él al volante.

—Por lo que cuentas, no me cabe la menor duda.

—Seguramente por eso es que no conduce muy a menudo, incluso hoy.

— ¿Y a ti, Gohan? ¿Quién te enseñó a conducir?

—Papá—contestó él, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Esta vez rieron tanto que a Videl comenzó a dolerle la cara. Se recostaron contra el respaldo de sus sillas, estirándose satisfechos. Ambos se encontraban en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Ciudad Satán, en la azotea de un gigantesco edificio de negocios. Al aire libre, rodeada de hermosos jardines y fuentes, su mesa se ubicaba a un lado de la alta barandilla que funcionaba como parapeto de seguridad, permitiéndoles ver el bello espectáculo de la ciudad y sus miles de luces.

Videl bebió lo que quedaba de su copa, contemplando a Gohan con ojos brillantes. Les había parecido que sería una buena idea acompañar el sushi con dos copas de vino blanco, y sin duda lo había sido, ya que el vino estaba delicioso, aunque la verdad era que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de bebidas. Por supuesto, una sola copa no era suficiente para entorpecer a nadie, pero Videl se notaba a sí misma un poco más alegre y desinhibida de lo usual. De hecho, en ese instante, no podía dejar de mirar a Gohan con aquella tonta sonrisilla que sentía como petrificada en los labios. ¿Había notado antes lo guapo que estaba esa noche? Claro que sí, se había quedado encandilada no más verlo en su casa, cuando pasó a buscarla, pero, por algún motivo, ahora lo encontraba incluso más atractivo que antes. Como era de esperarse, Gohan tampoco tardó en notar lo insistente e insinuante de su mirada. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, un poco ruborizado. Ella, como respuesta, se retorció un mechón de cabello con el dedo índice, pestañeándole al menos diez veces seguidas. Solo recién después de haberlo hecho se puso a pensar en lo estúpida que debía verse.

" _¿Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo?_ "

—Ejem… ¿te gustaría que pidamos un postre? —carraspeó él.

—Oh, no, gracias, ya no podría comer nada más por hoy, pero si quieres pedir algo tú no hay problema.

—Me encantaría, pero ya van a ser las dos de la mañana—Gohan observó su reloj de pulsera—Si pido postre no nos quedará mucho tiempo.

—¿Mmmm? ¿Tiempo para qué?

— ¡Pues para ir al cine!

— ¿Al…al cine?

—Claro. Estamos en el centro, y de camino aquí vi que había varias funciones de trasnoche. ¿Te gustaría que vayamos a ver una película?

" _Vayamos…_ "

Baile, cena y ahora cine.

Con él.

" _¡Esto es una cita de verdad!_ "

— ¿Videl? —Gohan la observó con curiosidad— ¿Está todo bien?

Videl se percató de que sonreía con la boca toda abierta, observando hacia arriba con un gesto que no debía de parecer para nada inteligente. Sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Si! Si…estoy bien.

—Entonces… ¿quieres que vayamos?

Por tercera o cuarta vez en la noche no pudo hacer más que asentir, llena de alegría.

— ¡Claro que quiero!

.

Pese a la hora, el cine estaba bastante más lleno de lo que Videl se había esperado y un poco mas de lo que le hubiera gustado. Es que, por motivos que no quería ponerse a analizar a fondo, la idea de estar a solas con Gohan en un lugar a oscuras, tan tarde, se le había antojado harto excitante al principio, antes de que ingresaran al cine. La emoción se le vino abajo, claro, en cuanto puso un pie adentro y vio a todas aquellas parejas abrazadas. Así que se sentó, echándole cuchillos con los ojos a las parejas vecinas, las cuales reían casi como si le estuvieran restregando su presencia en la cara.

Gohan, en cambio, no parecía fijarse en los demás. Había hecho algunos comentarios graciosos mientras las publicidades y adelantos corrían en pantalla, centrando toda su atención en ella. Incluso, mientras conversaban acerca de lo mucho que les había costado elegir la ropa para el baile, él le había resaltado una vez más lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido. Aquello la había impactado y alegrado tanto que terminó olvidándose por completo de las demás parejas.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le había preguntado.

—Por supuesto—había respondido él, rascándose una mejilla—Te ves muy bien. No hay razón para mentir con algo tan evidente.

Aquel último había sido un halago de lo más torpe, pero, considerando la famosa timidez de Gohan, suponía un enorme avance. Además, ella ya se sentía lo suficiente torpe por sí sola como para que el comentario no le produjera otra cosa que una gigantesca alegría. En ese momento, le pareció que sería una gran idea acercarse más a él y que sus hombros se tocaran. Quizás tomarlo de la mano. O apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, dejando que sus cortos cabellos rozaran su mejilla. Luego, él seguramente inclinaría el rostro, y entonces sería lo más natural del mundo que sus labios se encontr…

—Ah, mira—Gohan sonrió de oreja a oreja, con la vista clavada en la pantalla—Ahí empieza la película.

Videl torció la cabeza hacia el frente como si su cuello estuviera accionado por un mecanismo de engranajes. Por segunda vez en la noche agradeció la oscuridad del ambiente, porque no estaba segura de que explicación podía dar respecto al humo que le salía de las orejas. Colocó ambas manos sobre su regazo, clavando la vista en ellas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se quedó así durante un buen rato, intentando calmar sus ideas, y le pareció que habían pasado horas hasta que se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a Gohan. Él sonreía atento a la pantalla, con su mano entrando y saliendo del balde de palomitas extra grande que había comprado. Videl suspiró, centrando su atención en el film.

Afortunadamente, la película superó por mucho sus expectativas. Narraba la dramática pero emocionante historia de dos pequeños hermanos con un don muy particular. Hacia el inicio, la madre de los niños fallecía luego de un largo sufrimiento, y ellos, cegados por el dolor, intentaban revivirla a través de un ritual prohibido. Desafortunadamente, el ritual fracasaba con espantosos resultados para ellos. A partir de allí, ambos emprendían una aventura alrededor de todo el mundo en búsqueda del conocimiento que les permitiera enmendar su error, convirtiéndose en adultos con el paso de los años y enfrentándose a un poderosísimo villano. Ya hacia el final, cuando el hermano mayor se reunía con su amor de la infancia, y ésta le confesaba que estaba dispuesta a compartir toda su vida junto a él, Videl sintió como la garganta se le cerraba en un nudo y los ojos se le humedecían. Mas tarde pensaría que, quizás, Gohan estaba tan emocionado como ella con el inesperado final de la película, o que tal vez supuso que la situación clásica del cine así lo ameritaba, pero lo cierto es que escogió ese preciso instante para colocar una mano sobre la suya.

Videl se quedó literalmente petrificada. Su antebrazo izquierdo descansaba sobre el apoya-brazos de la butaca, y allí, sobre el dorso de su mano, Gohan había dejado caer su palma derecha. Lo miró de reojo con un verdadero esfuerzo, luchando por que sus dedos no la traicionaran y comenzaran a temblar descontrolados. Gohan tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla. Le pareció ver, pese a la oscuridad, que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. Aquello la sorprendió. ¿Acaso, pese a lo seguro que se había mostrado toda la noche, él también estaba nervioso? Si así era… ¿cuánto le habría costado reunir el valor necesario para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, lo que ella no se atravía?

Videl sonrió cálidamente.

No se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacía, simplemente dejó que su cuerpo actuara por sí mismo, acurrucándose contra él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, tal y como se había imaginado desde el momento en que entraron al cine.

Estaban así, uno junto al otro, cuando la historia de los hermanos llegó a su fin. En ese momento, Videl hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de que la película durase un poco más.

.

El cielo despejado y cubierto de estrellas era el de la madrugada del sábado cuando Gohan la trajo de regreso a casa. Un leve tinte amoratado en el horizonte, hacia el este, indicaba la proximidad del amanecer. ¿En verdad habían estado tantas horas juntos? Para Videl, cómodamente sentada en el asiento de acompañante del automóvil, todo había transcurrido increíblemente rápido. Era como si hubieran dedicado solo unos minutos al baile, unos pocos minutos más a la cena y apenas media hora al cine. Lo que había sucedido allí aún la tenía con el corazón acelerado en el pecho, aparte del buen sabor de boca que el film en sí le había dejado. Tenía la impresión de que todo podría haber llegado a ser bastante embarazoso si la película hubiera sido mala, pero, afortunadamente, no había sido el caso.

Sin embargo, las cosas parecieron cambiar en cuanto abandonaron el cine. Videl miró de soslayo a Gohan, que conducía tranquilamente por las calles vacías de Ciudad Satán. Por algún motivo, el joven se había mostrado bastante silencioso desde que subieron al automóvil. No solo silencioso en realidad, sino también esquivo, distraído. Luego de lo activo que había estado durante toda la noche, Videl encontraba un poco extraño un cambio tan brusco.

— ¡Qué buena película!—exclamó con intención de generar algo de charla—No me esperaba ese final, ¿y tú?

Gohan asintió apenas con la cabeza.

—No, la verdad a mí también me sorprendió.

Y nada más. Gohan volvió a sumergirse en aquel extraño silencio. Videl mentiría si dijera que no comenzaba a preocuparse. Siguió mirándolo de reojo mientras avanzaban a través de las calles desiertas, rumbo a la mansión Satán. Gohan redujo la velocidad al doblar en la última esquina, y, al estacionar el auto en la entrada, de frente al gran portón negro, Videl al fin comprendió lo que sucedía. Prácticamente pudo sentir de un modo físico la tensión que se formó de improviso entre ambos. Gohan debía de estar pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Había llegado el momento de despedirse.

¿Y cómo se suponía que una debía despedirse del chico que te ha invitado al baile y luego te ha llevado a cenar y al cine?

Videl se encogió en su asiento, entrelazando ambas manos a la altura del regazo. Se maldijo al sentir como la lengua se le hacía un nudo en la boca, como el rubor le trepaba furiosamente por el rostro, como sus ojos, que antes tanto lo buscaban, ahora se negaban a despegarse de sus manos. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Podía sentir el peso del silencio tomando forma entre ambos, separándolos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mirarlo y sonreírle, tomarlo de la mano y juntos bajar del automóvil, pero se dio cuenta con asombro de que estaba asustada.

" _¿Cómo se supone que te despides en una cita?_ ". Porque eso era la velada que habían compartido esa noche. Una cita. " _¿Cómo se supone que te despides en una cita?_ " volvió a preguntarse, y ella conocía muy bien la respuesta. Saberlo era lo que le provocaba aquella incontrolable mezcla de temor y excitación en la boca del estómago. Sintió vergüenza de sí misma. " _¡No eres una niña!_ "

—Bien…aquí estamos—Gohan habló de repente, en voz baja. Una débil sonrisa intentaba tomar forma en sus labios, y Videl supo, con seguridad, que él estaba igual se asustado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, intentando decir algo que sonara ingenioso y despreocupado, pero nada acudió a su mente. Gohan se llevó una mano a la nuca, arqueando un poco las cejas.

—Ven, te acompaño a la entrada…

Ambos descendieron del automóvil sin decir una palabra más, deteniéndose ante el gran portón que separaba la mansión de la calle. Videl lo observó furtiva, con las manos aún tensamente dobladas sobre su regazo. Gohan se paraba muy recto, seguramente intentando demostrar una seguridad que, al igual que ella, distaba mucho de sentir. Se observaron durante un largo minuto sin hacer ni decir nada. Él la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, rascándose una mejilla con el dedo índice. Ella aún luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sintiendo que el pulso se le acelerara unas diez veces por cada segundo que perdía intentándolo. El silencio comenzó a volverse pesado, incómodo. Intolerable. Durante un maravilloso instante pudo visualizar la imagen de los brazos de Gohan rodeándola, de sus labios rozando los suyos antes de susurrarle "buenas noches" al oído. Fue aquella imagen, el deseo de que se hiciera realidad, lo que la llevó a romper el silencio.

—Fue una noche encantadora—se escuchó murmurar—La pasé muy bien hoy, Gohan.

—Era justo lo que estaba por decir—rió él, nervioso.

Y de nuevo el silencio. Incómodo, maldito silencio. No podía tolerarlo, incluso menos que antes.

—Bien…entonces…supongo que nos veremos mañana—susurró, ansiosa—Para seguir con el entrenamiento.

—Ehh…si… ¿Qué te parece si vienes a almorzar a casa? Luego podemos aprovechar el resto del día para entrenar.

—Me parece…muy bien.

En esta ocasión, ambos se miraron tan fijamente que Videl casi se puso enferma de la emoción y las ansias. Gohan dio un paso al frente, inseguro, sin dejar de observarla. Ella se quedó clavada en el suelo, sosteniéndole la mirada como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sentía el rostro en llamas. Él no. Él estaba pálido. Quizás porque ese era el momento, y ambos lo sabían. Gohan alzó levemente una mano, a solo unos pasos de ella. Videl sonrió en forma involuntaria, anticipando el roce de sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Se imaginó a sí misma alzando una mano a su vez, dejándola caer sobre la suya; se imaginó dando también ese paso al frente, acercando su rostro como él lo estaba haciendo. Se imaginó que…

Gohan bajó la mano.

—Ehhhhh… ¡bueno! —exclamó con en voz alta, nerviosa—Supongo que nos veremos mañana entonces… ¡Qué tengas muy buenas noches, Videl! Si…buenas noches…

Hubo un segundo durante el cual Videl no entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Se quedó en blanco, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas y la boca entreabierta. " _Hazlo tú…acércate, da el paso…_ " se dijo una parte de ella, pero el momento había pasado. Lo sabía.

—Oh…bien… Será hasta mañana entonces…

Se quedó en completo silencio, bajando la vista hacia la acera. Estaba aturdida. En ese punto, ya no había mucho que pudiera decir, ni ella ni él. O quizás…quizás sí. Tal vez su error había estado en esperar a que se diera el momento justo, que los planetas se alinearan; porque ¿existía en realidad el momento adecuado para expresar algo tan complejo y a la vez tan simple, tan fuerte? Tal vez no había que esperar el momento, sino crearlo por uno mismo, por más difícil que fuera.

—Gohan…

Él abrió los ojos como platos, avanzando un paso hacia ella.

— ¿Si?

" _Creo que estoy enamorada de ti_ "

Estuvo a punto de decirlo, sus labios incluso llegaron a moverse levemente, pero en el último segundo guardó silencio. Más tarde se preguntaría por qué fue que se quedó callada exactamente. Podría haber argumentado que el hecho de reconocerse algo tan importante a sí misma simplemente la descolocó, pero no hubiese sido cierto: hacía ya mucho tiempo que sabía a la perfección lo que sentía por él. La realidad era más simple y desoladora. Seguía estando asustada. Pese a su actitud dura y orgullosa, pese a haberse vanagloriado tanto en el pasado de ser mejor que cualquier hombre, seguía aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de expresar sus más profundos sentimientos. Algo tan natural, tan simple, tan _humano_. Y aun así no podía hacerlo. No podía.

— ¿Videl?

Ella bajó la vista.

—No…nada… Nos vemos mañana.

Gohan asintió.

—Si…que descanses…

A Videl le dio la sensación de que él intentaba decirle algo más. Pero no lo hizo. Gohan simplemente se limitó a dar media vuelta, encaminándose hacia el automóvil, y fue entonces cuando la mano de Videl se movió por sí sola. No fue algo premeditado. En un momento estaba viendo como se alejaba, sintiendo el vacío de lo que no se había atrevido a decir en el pecho; al siguiente su mano se lanzaba hacia adelante como si tuviera vida propia, sujetándolo por el brazo. Lo próximo que supo fue que lo estaba abrazando con una ternura que la desbordada, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Gracias…—murmuró, entrelazando las manos alrededor de su espalda. Quizás aún le faltara el valor necesario para abrir su corazón, para expresar con palabras lo que sabía que sentía, pero esto…esto si podía hacerlo—Gracias por haberme invitado al baile, y por la hermosa noche que hemos compartido.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. No esperaba nada. Por eso fue una deliciosa sorpresa para ella sentir como las manos de Gohan se posaban de repente sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos.

—De nada…—le susurró él al oído, y, por esa vez, su voz volvió a sonar clara y tranquila—Fue todo un placer para mí.

Videl se echó un poco hacia atrás, regalándole una sonrisa radiante, y así, muy lentamente, retrocedió unos pasos hasta apoyarse de espaldas contra el portón. Seguía sonriéndole cuando, sin voltear, abrió la puerta de entrada.

—Buenas noches, Gohan.

Él también sonrió, mirándola con una expresión que, por un segundo, casi le pareció de adoración.

—Buenas noches, Videl.

Al día siguiente, Erasa le recriminaría a Videl la falta de un beso que cerrara lo que para ella fue una hermosa velada. Gohan, por su lado, recibiría los reproches de parte de Krillin, en la playa, en una salida grupal que Bulma organizaría en los próximos días.

No importaba.

Independientemente de como se dieron los hechos, el día del baile sería uno de los recuerdos que Videl atesoraría en lo más profundo de su corazón. Gohan, en cambio, se reprocharía durante un tiempo su indecisión en el momento justo, pero en realidad eso tampoco importaba. En el transcurso de los días siguientes, en un lapso de poco más de una semana, el Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales daría inicio.

Al final de esa competencia, Videl y Gohan ya no tendrían absolutamente nada que reprocharse.

 **.**

 **Fin del relato 5**

 **.**


	6. Siete lunas (I)

_._

 _Tal y como comenté en la anterior actualización, este nuevo relato da inicio a una pequeña secuela de Lo que no decimos. Narrando sucesos ubicados un tiempo después del epílogo, mi idea es que esta secuela conste de unos cinco capítulos de una extensión similar a la de este. Por otro lado, y a modo de aclaración, tengan en cuanta que este primer relato transcurre cierto tiempo después de que Gohan y Videl se gradúan en la secundaria, y por lo tanto antes de mudarse a la mansión en la que viven en Dragon Ball Súper. Esto ya fue explicado en el Relato 2 (A pesar de todo), donde aclaro que ambos están viviendo momentáneamente en un pequeño departamento, que es lo que también verán aquí. El tema de la casa/mansión de Súper será abordado más adelante._

 _Un saludo para todos._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Relato 6: Siete lunas (I)**

 **.**

Gohan ingresó a buen paso en la clínica, se anunció en la recepción y luego subió por el ascensor hasta el segundo piso. El cuarto que le habían asignado a Videl se ubicaba justo al final del pasillo. Carraspeó un poco ante la puerta, echando un sonriente vistazo a las flores que había comprado, y luego tiró con suavidad del picaporte. En su mano derecha llevaba el gran ramo de rosas, en su corazón en cambio, cierta inquietud, aunque sabía que no había de qué preocuparse. Videl ya le había dejado en claro la noche anterior que todo había sido una simple descompostura, una bajada de presión, provocada seguramente por haberse ejercitado de golpe luego de tanto tiempo. Claro, no era nada grave. Todo estaba bien.

—Buenos días—saludó alegremente, mientras cerraba la puerta— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Cuando entró en el cuarto, Videl estaba abrochándose la campera deportiva que llevaba el día anterior, durante su fallido intento de entrenamiento. Se quedó con el cierre de la prenda a medio subir, mirándolo aturdida.

— ¡Gohan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pues…—dudó él, un tanto confundido—Me quedé un poco preocupado ayer, así que pensé que sería agradable pasar a visitarte antes de ir al trabajo—extendió su mano con una tímida sonrisa—Te traje flores.

—Oh, gracias…

Videl tomó lentamente el ramo entre sus manos. Pese a que la expresión de sorpresa se le había borrado del rostro, a Gohan le pareció detectar una leve sombra de inquietud en sus ojos. Aquello lo hizo fruncir un poco el ceño, más al notar que, si se estaba poniendo la campera, era porque evidentemente tenía pensado abandonar la clínica.

— ¿Ya te ibas?

— ¿Eh?

—Te estás poniendo la chaqueta—señaló— ¿Ya dejas la clínica?

—Ah, sí, si…ya me siento mucho mejor. No tiene mucho sentido quedarse más tiempo.

—Creí que la doctora había dicho que era mejor que te quedaras hasta el mediodía, para ver que tal estabas.

— ¡La doctora! —Videl pareció sobresaltarse de nuevo— ¿Hablaste con ella?

—Mmmm no. Me anuncié en la recepción y subí directamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?

— ¡No! Nada. Todo está bien.

— ¿Segura?

—Claro, claro. Ven…acompáñame a la salida.

Videl atravesó la puerta a buen paso, sin mirar hacia atrás. Gohan la siguió en silencio con la mirada. A decir verdad, estaba un poco desconcertado. ¿Acaso Videl se sentía avergonzada por haber tenido que suspender el entrenamiento el día anterior? Ciertamente, no recordaba haberla visto enferma de verdad nunca antes, y menos que hubiera tenido que suspender un entrenamiento a causa de una dolencia. Videl era una de esas personas con salud de hierro. Sin embargo, el ritmo de vida actual que ambos llevaban era suficiente para mermar las energías de cualquiera. Razonándolo un poco, Videl aún debía sentirse aturdida de que una dolencia física le hubiera impedido entrenarse, algo que jamás había experimentado en el pasado. Si, seguramente de eso debía tratarse. Se lo planteó en voz alta cuando abandonaron la clínica, adentrándose en el ajetreado centro de la Capital del Oeste. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, pero aun así la ciudad hervía de gente y de actividad bajo el despejado cielo otoñal.

—No debes sentirte mal por lo de ayer, Videl—le dijo—En cuanto estés un poco mejor podemos retomar el entrenamiento.

— ¿El entrenamiento?

—Claro.

—Ummmm…creo que sería mejor que nos olvidáramos de eso por el momento.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Ayer parecías muy entusiasmada.

—El Torneo de las Artes Marciales es en menos de dos semanas—Videl apretó el ramo de flores contra su pecho, bajando la mirada—La doctora…ella me dijo que sería mejor no esforzarme demasiado, para evitar otra recaída.

—Bueno…siendo así…—Gohan le sonrió ampliamente—No te preocupes. La salud es lo primero. Ya tendrás oportunidad de participar en la próxima edición.

—Si…aunque…—Videl lo miró de reojo un instante—Tal vez tú podrías participar en el torneo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

—Si…ya sabes…si yo no puedo participar, quizás tu sí.

Gohan soltó una cristalina carcajada, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

— ¿Y por qué querría pelear yo en el torneo? No lo necesito. Además, entre el trabajo y mis estudios no tendría el tiempo para hacerlo.

—Si, pero…podríamos llegar a tener más gastos en el futuro. Tal vez el dinero del premio no nos venga mal… ¿no crees?

—Podría ser. Quizás el apartamento empieza a quedarnos un poco chico, pero tampoco es como si nos faltara el dinero, ¿verdad? —Gohan se encogió de hombros—Entre mi trabajo en el laboratorio y el tuyo en la Corporación nos alcanza para pagar el alquiler y costear nuestros estudios. ¿Qué más necesitamos?

Gohan estaba orgulloso de la simpleza de su razonamiento. El padre de Videl y Bulma tenían muchísimo dinero, y aunque al principio ambos se habían ofrecido a cubrir todos sus gastos, y hasta a comprarles una casa, ellos se habían negado categóricamente. Tanto él como Videl estaban de acuerdo en que debían ganarse el sustento por cuenta propia, y no tenían pensado cambiar de parecer. Era lo correcto. Por eso fue que le llamó la atención el modo en que Videl volvió a mirarlo de reojo, casi con pesar.

—Sí, tienes razón… —susurró—¿qué más necesitamos?

 **.**

 **.**

 _3 días antes._

Videl releyó por quinta vez consecutiva el párrafo resaltado con marcador en su libro de texto. Era como si los párpados le ardieran y le pesaran un poco más con cada palabra que leía, incapaz de terminar de procesar el significado.

" _Las entidades financieras deberán contar con un programa de pruebas de estrés adecuado -es decir eficaz, integral y eficiente-, correctamente documentado y comunicado, a fines de poder determinar su rango aceptable de tolerancia al riesgo y blablablabla…_ "

Se revolvió en su silla, incómoda, desviando la mirada hacia un lado. El reloj en la pared del living indicaba que eran nada más y nada menos que las tres de la mañana. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, alzando su taza de café. No se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba vacía. La historia de siempre.

Videl se levantó entre los fuertes crujidos de sus articulaciones, poniendo rumbo a la cocina. No pudo evitar sonreír al pasar junto al sofá a un lado del living. Gohan se había quedado completamente dormido sobre él, con su libro de investigación médica tapándole la cara. Al menos había logrado aguantar un poco más en aquella ardua noche de estudio.

" _No siempre una puede superar a un Saijayin en algo…_ "

Ingresó en la cocina conteniendo un bostezo, tomándose unos largos minutos para enchufar la cafetera, colocar el filtro y preparar la infusión. Mientras lo hacía, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, como se había vuelto costumbre en los últimos tiempos. Inconscientemente, sus pensamientos iban y venían sobre el examen final de administración que debía rendir pasado mañana, o sobre el aumento del alquiler del mes anterior, o la lista de la compra que debían hacer cuanto antes (ya no había ni leche, ni pan, ni harina, ni fruta, ni…) o la visita al dentista que tenía programada para el viernes siguiente, o el pago de la tarjeta que estaba por entrar, o el informe que debía terminar en el trabajo, en el área de procesos de la Corporación Cápsula, o etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Suspiró, sirviéndose una tasa de café negrísimo.

Ella no era la única que hacía malabares todos los días para mantener su vida en su lugar. Gohan tampoco estaba mucho mejor que ella; de hecho, entre su trabajo en el laboratorio farmacéutico, sus abusivos estudios avanzados en la facultad de medicina y su segundo empleo ad honorem como asistente de cátedra, apenas parecía tener el tiempo suficiente para dormir cinco o seis horas por día. Esa noche se había sentado en el living para preparar una importante exposición que venía organizando desde hacía semanas. Era un tema muy complejo, y la posibilidad de pasar a ser docente pago de la universidad dependía en gran medida del éxito de esa exposición. El poco tiempo que le quedaba hasta el día de la presentación y toda la situación en sí lo tenían bastante estresado. Que se hubiera quedado dormido antes que ella, él, que tenía una resistencia prodigiosa, ya decía mucho.

" _Supongo que esto es convertirse en adulto…_ "

Salió de la cocina, dando pequeños sorbos a su café. Sin lugar a dudas necesitaba un descanso. En cuanto rindiera el examen y terminara el informe en el trabajo se tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones. Tenía al menos dos semanas acumuladas para pedirse. Necesitaba un descanso, o al menos una interrupción en aquella rutina, algo emocionante para hacer aparte de estar estudiando y trabajando todo el día. A Gohan también le correspondían vacaciones, quizás podían hacer coincidir sus agendas y pasar una romántica y candente semana en una isla tropical, donde podría estrenar su nueva bikini roja y divertirse poniendo nervioso a Gohan. Siempre solía tener muy buenos resultados, sobre todo cuando era de noche.

Ingresó al living, aún un poco sonrojada por la idea. La mesa, llena a rebosar con sus libros y apuntes, supuso una súbita vuelta a la realidad. Las vacaciones tendrían que esperar todavía, aunque con solo pensar en retomar los estudios sentía una profunda punzada de hastío. Miró a Gohan, que seguía tranquilamente dormido en el sofá, con uno de sus libros cubriéndole la cara. Justo delante de él estaba la pequeña mesa con la televisión ultra HD de cincuenta pulgadas que se había emperrado en comprar el año anterior. Seguramente todavía estaban pagándola.

" _Solo cinco minutos…_ " se dijo " _Hasta terminarme el café_ ".

Al fin y al cabo estaba bastante avanzada, y aún tenía un día más para prepararse antes del examen. Era eso o retomar enseguida el denso texto de pruebas de estrés en entidades financieras.

" _Ni hablar_ "

Así que se sentó en el sofá, acurrucándose contra el bello durmiente, y encendió la televisión.

— …a celebrarse este mes! ¡¿Quién será el vencedor en la edición de este año?!

La televisión estaba todavía en el canal deportivo que había estado mirando antes de ponerse a estudiar. La exagerada publicidad mostraba un combo de imágenes de luchadores moliéndose a palos en una gran plataforma baldosada. Pudo distinguir a su padre en algunas de las tomas, y, oh sorpresa, a ella misma, cuando peleó contra aquel presumido sujeto llamado Jewel.

— ¡Disfruta la emisión en vivo y en directo! ¡Comenzando con las eliminatorias el sábado veintidós! ¡Todos los participantes y todas las peleas de esta nueva edición del Gran Torneo de…!

— ¡…las Artes marciales!

Videl se puso en pie de un salto, casi derramándose el café encima.

¡El torneo! ¡Claro! ¡Eso era lo que necesitaba!

Comenzó a sacudir a Gohan por el hombro, quitándole el libro de la cara.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Despierta! ¡Hey, Gohan!

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Pero qué…?

Gohan abrió los ojos, desorientado, y más aún cuando ella se le echó encima señalando la televisión.

— ¡Mira!

Él miró, restregándose los ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Es el Torneo de las Artes Marciales!

— ¿El torneo?

— ¡Si!

— ¿Y?

—Que va a celebrarse dentro de dos semanas.

Gohan sonrió entre nervioso y desorientado, rascándose una mejilla.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Si!

— ¿Y me despertaste porque…?

— ¿Pero qué no es obvio? —Videl sonrió, llevándose los puños a la cadera en pose orgullosa, gesto que quedó un poco fuera de lugar al ir vestida con shorts, sudadera y pantuflas de conejito— ¡Te desperté para avisarte que tengo pensado participar en esta edición! —lo señaló con un índice que, por alguna razón, tenía la huella digital muy, pero muy grande y marcada— ¡Y tú vas a volver a entrenarme!

— ¿Qué yo qué? —Gohan se sentó en el sofá, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

Videl soltó una risita, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, pegando el rostro contra su pecho.

—Que tú vas a entrenarme. Será genial. ¡Tal y como en los viejos tiempos!

— ¿Pero qué hay de la universidad? —Gohan se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a la cara— ¿Y tú trabajo?

—Pasado mañana rindo mi último examen, y ten por seguro que pienso aprobarlo. En cuanto al trabajo, tengo mínimo dos semanas de vacaciones para pedirme. ¡No habrá ningún problema!

— ¿Y dices que el torneo empieza dentro de dos semanas?

—Si, las eliminatorias arrancan el sábado de la otra semana, el veintidós.

—Eso es dentro de muy poco tiempo. ¿No has pensado que todos los cupos para el torneo ya deben estar ocupados?

—No lo creo—Videl le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano—Siempre hay más de cien participantes solo en las eliminatorias. Además, soy una ex campeona; con una simple llamada al comité organizativo puedo obtener una invitación formal para participar.

—Ya veo, pero… ¿Por qué ahora? Hasta hoy ni te acordabas que empezaba el torneo. ¿Por qué todo tan…?

— ¿Repentino? —lo interrumpió ella, mirándolo directo a los ojos—Gohan, hace meses que no hago más que trabajar y estudiar, todo el día, todos los días.

—No eres la única…

—Lo sé. Y no me arrepiento, pues me encanta mi trabajo y yo misma escogí mi carrera en la universidad. Tampoco me arrepiento de nuestra decisión de ganarnos las cosas por nuestra propia cuenta, es lo correcto, y también lo que mi orgullo como persona me exige.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el torneo?

— ¡Todo! —exclamó Videl—Mira, lo que estoy tratando de decir con esto es que te amo; no, espera, déjame terminar—alzó una mano, viendo que estaba a punto de interrumpirla de nuevo—Te amo, y quiero seguir construyendo mi vida contigo, como venimos haciendo hasta ahora, eso es algo que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar jamás. Pero por otro lado…—Videl soltó un largo suspiro—...extraño un poco la locura de los viejos tiempos. Extraño ya no tener el tiempo que antes tenía para entrenar. Extraño ir a acostarme sin saber que rayos nos depararía el día siguiente. ¡Hasta extraño ser la Gran Saiyaman Dos! ¿Me entiendes ahora? Sé que ya no somos unos niños, y que todas estas cosas de las que me quejo no son más que las responsabilidades de ser un adulto, pero creo que participar en este torneo puede ayudarme a recuperar un poco esos viejos sentimientos. Y quiero que tú me ayudes a ganarlo…del mismo modo que lo hiciste aquella vez.

Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes. Ella seguía trepada a él a horcajadas, con ambas manos descansando sobre sus hombros. Él la miraba un poco echado hacia atrás, parpadeante, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el sofá. Sonreía.

—A ver…déjame ver si lo entiendo—ya completamente despierto, Gohan comenzó a hacerse el tonto, tal y como ella supuso que haría—Rendirás tu último examen, te pedirás vacaciones en el trabajo y luego comenzarás a entrenarte bajo mi supervisión para el torneo.

—Es la idea.

—No me parece mal…—Gohan se acercó, tomándola por la cintura— ¿Pero qué gano yo a cambio?

Videl rió con ganas. Él había aceptado. Lo había hecho desde el momento en que le mencionó el torneo. Sabía a la perfección que una de las razones por las que Gohan se había enamorado de ella fue por su fuerza de voluntad y su perseverancia, rasgos que siempre había evidenciado al máximo en su devoción por las artes marciales. Era por eso que Gohan había aceptado instruirla la primera vez, años atrás, cuando ganó el torneo derrotando a su propio padre en la final. ¿Cómo podía negarse ahora, entonces, cuando le estaba pidiendo que la ayudara a pulir uno de los rasgos que la definían como persona, uno de los rasgos por los que se había enamorado de ella en primer lugar? Con ese "qué gano yo a cambio" no hacía más que tomarle el pelo…pero Videl estaba más que dispuesta a seguirle el juego. Volvió a pegarse contra él, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

— ¿Qué ganas a cambio? —susurró con una sonrisa—Bueno…creo que estás a punto de averiguarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _El día anterior._

Videl terminó de flexionar las piernas y se paró de un salto, entrechocando los puños.

—Cuando quieras, Gohan. ¡Ya estoy lista!

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos. En lugar de su típico gi de entrenamiento azul, iba vestido con unos joggings y una campera deportiva de color verde, lo cual, junto con sus gruesos anteojos y su nuevo corte de cabello, le daba un aspecto de lo menos aguerrido. Videl suponía que probablemente había perdido su uniforme de combate luego de tanto tiempo sin usarlo, ¿pero qué importaba? Tampoco es que estuvieran en el místico ambiente del Monte Paozu, como antes, sino en la vulgar terraza de su edificio de apartamentos, con el cielo ya próximo al ocaso sobre sus cabezas. Ella, de hecho, iba con calzas, zapatillas y una vieja campera deportiva. El gi al estilo Son que había vestido durante el torneo que ganó, el mismo que Gohan le había hecho, estaba cuidadosamente guardado en su armario. Tenía pensado comenzar a usarlo durante el nuevo torneo. Mientras tanto, con la campera le bastaba.

—La última vez que entrenamos aprendiste a usar tu ki para otras cosas aparte de volar—anunció Gohan— ¿Podrías decirme cuáles?

—Claro, vimos como usar el ki para moverse más rápido, golpear más fuerte y aumentar los reflejos y la percepción del enemigo.

—Exacto. ¿Sigues acordándote de cómo hacer todo eso?

Videl se puso en guardia con una sonrisa. Estaba sumamente contenta y agradecida de que Gohan estuviera allí, con ella. Pese a todas sus obligaciones, y a que aún no había terminado de preparar su importante exposición para la universidad, se permitía el tiempo necesario para entrenarla tal y como le había pedido. Aquello le derretía el corazón.

—Ponme a prueba.

—Eso esperaba—Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa, alzando una mano hacia ella—Haremos lo siguiente. Voy a atacarte con ráfagas suaves de ki, suaves pero rápidas. Muy rápidas. Ya habíamos hecho esto antes. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si. La idea es ir esquivando las ráfagas mientras tú vas aumentando de a poco la velocidad, ¿no es así?

Gohan asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Lista?

— ¡Dispara!

Él no se hizo rogar. Su mano resplandeció y, al instante siguiente, un haz de luz azulada pasó rozándole el brazo. Videl logró apartarse a último momento, puramente por instinto. Sin embargo, en cuanto los dedos de Gohan volvieron a brillar, ya estaba más que preparada. Saltó, giró y corrió a través del amplio espacio cuadrado de la terraza, eludiendo milimétricamente cada una de las descargas. Pronto comprendió que más que verlas las sentía. No se estaba moviendo solo porque viera las ondas de energía avanzando hacia ella, sino porque percibía el movimiento del ki atravesando el aire. Gohan tenía razón. La percepción del ki que le había enseñado podía ser como un sentido extra en la batalla si uno sabía como utilizarlo. Y Videl había aprendido.

Así que continuó avanzando, evitando una tras otra las descargas incluso cuando Gohan comenzó a aumentar la velocidad.

— ¡Fantástico, Videl! No has perdido nada de habilidad en todo este tiempo. ¿Crees que podrás acercarte a mí mientras sigo atacándote?

— ¡Ya lo estoy haciendo!

Videl eludió una ráfaga dando un amplio salto hacia adelante. Aterrizó fuertemente sobre sus pies, agazapada, y entonces tomó impulso para salir disparada hacia él con todas sus fuerzas. A mitad de camino, en medio del aire, dio un brusco giro para evitar una nueva onda de energía, la cual pasó como un latigazo azul justo junto a su cabeza. Aquel movimiento en espiral le dio el impulso último que necesitaba. Su puño cortó el aire en un velocísimo arco, rozando el borde de los anteojos de Gohan.

— ¡Rayos!

Estaba segura de haberlo alcanzado, pero él logró echarse hacia atrás con un único y simple paso. Videl sabía que llevaba demasiado impulso, así que clavó los pies en el suelo con tanta fuerza que el polvo saltó de las baldosas. Su puño derecho se movió como si tuviera vida propia, proyectándose en un golpe ascendente cargado de ki. Nuevamente, Gohan se limitó a mover un poco la cabeza, esquivando por milímetros el ataque. A Videl la enfurecía que él se limitara a solo hacer eso, se lo había dicho mil veces, así que reaccionó con un verdadero vendaval de puños, rodillazos y patadas, empleando a fondo su ki para imprimir más velocidad y poder a cada golpe.

Esta vez Gohan se vio obligado a utilizar sus manos. No solo esquivó sus ataques, sino que alzó manos y antebrazos para bloquearlos o desviarlos con una precisión exquisita. Videl gruñó de impotencia y duplicó la velocidad. Un codazo al estómago, bloqueado por la palma de Gohan, fue seguido en forma casi simultánea por una patada giratoria en sentido contrario, directo a la zona baja de la espalda. Gohan se vio obligado a girar sobre sí mismo para alzar e interponer la rodilla, bajando un instante los brazos.

" _¡Lo tengo!_ "

O eso creía.

Gohan cerró súbitamente los brazos, atrapándola por la muñeca, y luego la hizo girar con brusquedad hacia un costado, como si fuera un trompo, mandándola a volar por los aires. Videl dio varias vueltas, atónita, pero no tardó en estabilizarse y girar sobre su propio eje como si fuera una gimnasta artística, cayendo de pie en medio de la terraza.

—Eso ha estado muy bien—sonrió Gohan, poniéndose en guardia por primera vez en todo el entrenamiento—No has perdido el toque.

Videl soltó una carcajada, adoptando también una pose defensiva. Su sonrisa era feroz, pero también alegre, ya que Gohan se la estaba tomando en serio. Aquello significaba muchísimo para ella.

—Recién estoy empezando, cariño—declaró llena de confianza—Aún tengo mucho para most…

Videl calló de repente.

Algo…algo no iba bien.

Primero notó unos pequeños puntos blancos latiendo como si fueran luciérnagas frente a sus ojos. Luego, los laterales de su visión comenzaron a difuminarse, a agitarse. Era como si todo el mundo hubiese empezado a girar de repente a su alrededor. Desvió la mirada al piso, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero fue peor. El suelo se movía como si estuviera parada en la proa de un barco. Retrocedió torpemente, percatándose solo recién entonces de lo terriblemente mareada que estaba.

— ¿Videl? —la voz de Gohan le llegó lejana, preocupada— ¿Estás bien? ¿Videl?

Ella quiso contestar, pero tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía unas ganas espantosas de vomitar.

— ¡Videl! —Gohan ya estaba arrodillado a su lado, sujetándola por los hombros— ¿Qué sucede? Estás muy pálida… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Gohan…creo que…

Tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia un lado.

No era broma lo de las ganas de vomitar.

.

.

Sentada en la camilla de la sala médica, Videl no podía dejar de retorcerse nerviosamente las manos. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta por enésima vez, esperando que se abriera y diera paso a la doctora, pero una vez más tuvo que morderse la lengua y esperar. Bajó la mirada, fijándola en sus dedos apretados. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le había sucedido. Ella no se enfermaba nunca, ni se descomponía. Jamás se había sentido mareada antes y no recordaba haber vomitado o tenido náuseas desde que era una chiquilla.

Uno podría imaginarse que el hecho de no estar habituada a descomponerse era lo que la tenía tan asustada, pero en realidad no se trataba de eso. Lo que la inquietaba, era que la descompostura hubiera tenido lugar mientras se ejercitaba. O sea, mientras estaba entrenando. Se apretó aún más las manos. ¿Acaso tenía una dolencia insospechada hasta entonces? ¿Acaso padecía de alguna enfermedad que, de ahí en más, le impediría exigirse físicamente? ¿Algo que no la dejaría volver a practicar las artes marciales, la más grande de sus pasiones? ¿Acaso ella…?

—Muy bien, señorita Videl—la puerta de la sala se abrió de repente—Aquí estoy de vuelta. Perdón por la demora, ya tengo los análisis.

La doctora, una mujer bajita de anteojos y cabello recogido en una coleta, ingresó tranquilamente en la habitación. Llevaba una taza de café humeante en una mano y una serie de papeles en la otra.

—Doctora…

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Mejor?

—Si, si, ya me siento bien ahora.

—Perfecto.

—Emmm… ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?

—Dime, Videl—la doctora dio un sorbo a su café, mirando uno de los papeles— ¿Ya habías tenido mareos o náuseas en las últimas semanas?

—Eh, no. No que yo recuerde.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay de tus pechos? —la doctora volvió a beber de su taza, como si preguntarle a una chica por sus pechos fuera lo más normal del mundo— ¿Los has notado raros últimamente?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Videl se sonrojó intensamente— ¿Cómo que raros?

—Interesante—la doctora pasó al siguiente papel, sin prestarle atención—Hablemos de tu período entonces. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste la regla?

Por más que antes le hubiera parecido que estaba ruborizada, siempre se podía estarlo un poco más.

—Pues…el mes pasado, como siempre. No…espera…—Videl frunció el ceño, sumamente sonrojada—En realidad fue el mes anterior… ¿O acaso fue el otr…?

" _Oh…_ "

Videl se atragantó con lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que de repente comprendió. Estaba tan asustada al principio por la idea de no poder volver a practicar artes marciales, y luego tan avergonzada por las repentinas preguntas de la doctora, que ignoró por completo adónde estaba tratando de llevarla con ellas. Pues bien, acababa de deducirlo.

Alzó la vista hacia la médica, atónita, topándose con los ojos tras las gafas fijos en ella. Se quedaron así unos instantes, mirándose en silencio. Videl quería hablar, pero no podía. Sencillamente no podía. Estaba en blanco.

—Señorita Videl, acabo de comprobar que no estás realmente al tanto de lo que sucede—dijo la doctora, cautelosa—Por otra parte, el joven que te trajo a la clínica me dijo que estaban practicando artes marciales cuando te desvaneciste, algo que tendrás que evitar de aquí en más si queremos que todo salga bien… Así que te lo diré sin rodeos. Estás embarazada.

" _Estás…_ "

Videl no dijo nada.

Seguía total y completamente en blanco. Una parte muy lejana de su mente trataba de pensar en una respuesta, en algo para decir, lo que fuera, pero era como si alguien le hubiera desconectado de repente el cerebro.

"… _embarazada_ "

— ¿Yo…? —consiguió murmurar— ¿Yo estoy…?

—Embarazada—afirmó la doctora, imprimiéndole un poco más de calidez a sus palabras y a su mirada—Felicitaciones.

Estuvo a punto de decirle "gracias" de puro reflejo, pero volvió a quedarse callada. La frase seguía rondado incansable en su cabeza. " _Estás embarazada_ "

—Doctora… ¿Desde…desde hace cuánto tiempo?

—Casi dos meses. Algunos síntomas como las náuseas y los mareos se adelantaron. Otros, curiosamente, no se han presentado aún, o al menos no del todo. No es lo más común, pero a veces pasa.

—Oh…ya veo…

—No quiero ser entrometida, pero el chico que te trajo está muy preocupado por ti. ¿Es tu novio?

—Si…

—Asumo que él tampoco está al tanto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que se lo diga?

— ¡No! —Videl se sobresaltó—Yo le daré la noticia…

—Muy bien—la doctora dejó los papeles sobre una mesa al lado de la camilla, echando un vistazo por la ventana—Ya es de noche, creo que por hoy será mejor que te quedes en la clínica. Mañana podrás regresar a tu casa sin problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Debo avisarle a Gohan primero…

—Gohan. ¿Es el nombre de tu novio?

Videl asintió lentamente.

—Sabes, él ha estado muy preocupado por ti. No ha dejado de preguntar cuando puede pasar a verte. Debe quererte mucho.

—Si…—Videl entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo—Lo sé.

—Si quieres, puedo avisarle que te quedarás por esta noche, y también pedirle que pase más tarde, si necesitas un poco más de tiempo. Sino, puedo decirle que ent…

—Qué pase ahora…—susurró Videl—Me gustaría verlo.

—Como desees.

La doctora abrió la puerta. Del otro lado, Gohan aguardaba. Videl casi podía sentir su preocupación y su impaciencia a través de los muros. Escuchó las voces apagadas en el pasillo y luego sus pasos inconfundibles y apresurados. Cruzar la puerta y entrar en la habitación le llevó solo unos pocos segundos, pero durante ese tiempo mil pensamientos atravesaron su cabeza.

" _Estoy embarazada…_ " se dijo nuevamente, saboreando cada palabra, sopesándola, comprendiendo en lo más profundo su significado.

" _Gohan y yo… Nuestro bebé…_ "

Se llevó una mano al vientre, acariciándolo. Una insólita mezcla de ansiedad, confusión y felicidad, pura y absoluta felicidad, la recorrió por dentro con una fuerza increíble. Estaba asustada, muy asustada, no podía negarlo, pero las lágrimas que corrieron de pronto por sus mejillas no fueron de dolor o de amargura…sino de alegría.

" _Nuestro bebé…nuestro hijo…_ " pensó, pero entonces recordó algo que creía haber olvidado hacía años " _No…nuestra hija_ "

De repente, la imagen de una habitación blanca y brillante la golpeó desde lo más recóndito de su memoria. Fue durante el Torneo de Artes Marciales en el que se coronó campeona. Dos veces había tenido aquella visión en sus sueños. Era la imagen de un cuarto desbordante de luz blanca, impoluta. Una preciosa niña de cabellos negros jugaba sentada en el suelo, completamente ajena a su presencia. El sueño siempre terminaba igual. La pequeña se levantaba y corría hacia los límites de la habitación, donde un hombre la recibía tomándola entre sus fuertes brazos, un hombre alto de pelo negro y gruesos anteojos. Videl lo había reconocido incluso en ese momento, mucho antes de que el hombre adulto en el que Gohan se estaba transformando, idéntico al de su sueño, terminara por confirmárselo.

" _Nuestra hija…_ "

Cuando Gohan entró, Videl ya había terminado de secar sus lágrimas.

— ¡Videl! Estaba muy preocupado por ti—se arrodilló delante de ella, tomándola de las manos— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Videl le apretó con fuerza las manos, sonriéndole con una dulzura que habría derretido el corazón de una estatua. Notó que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar nuevamente, pero las contuvo. Iba a decírselo. Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Las palabras nacieron en su boca…

" _Estoy embarazada, Gohan. ¡Vamos a ser padres!_ "

…pero en cambio dijo:

—Oh, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada grave. Solo…solo me bajó un poco la presión, nada más.

De repente comprendió que no estaba lista, no aún. Si tanto impacto le había provocado a ella enterarse tan repentinamente, no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que supondría para Gohan, tan centrado en sus estudios, en su trabajo y en la exposición que debía preparar en los próximos días para la cátedra, a la que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo venía dedicando. Aún no estaba lista para decírselo. Pero pronto lo estaría, muy pronto.

Solo unos pocos días después de la final del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales, Bills visitaría la Tierra por primera vez.

Y en cuanto al torneo… Videl ya había dado por supuesto que tanto ella como Gohan tendrían que olvidarse de él.

No sabía que no todo estaba dicho aún.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin del relato 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_


	7. Siete lunas (II)

_Bueno, en medio de un ataque de inspiración este relato ha salido mucho más rápido que los anteriores. Es un tanto más corto, lo sé, pero servirá bien como introducción para lo que viene a partir de aquí. Les ecuerdo que este relato es una continuación directa del anterior, constituyendo el segundo capítulo de esta mini secuela de Lo que no decimos. Espero que les guste._

 _Mis más grandes agradecimientos para Getsukei, Ely15 y potusnani98 por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior. Espero que este también sea de su agrado._

 _Saludos!_

* * *

 **.**

 **Relato 7: Siete lunas (II)**

 **.**

— ¿Y bien, mi estimado Gohan? —rió Mr. Satán— ¿Qué te ha parecido esta humilde residencia? ¿Acogedora verdad?

De pie en el inmenso jardín, Gohan tragó saliva y se acomodó los lentes, contemplando la "humilde" construcción en toda su magnificencia. La mansión Satán ya era absurdamente grande de por sí, pero aquella casa tampoco se quedaba atrás. Estaba construida en el mismo terreno que la residencia del campeón mundial de artes marciales, de manera que si se mudaran allí el padre de Videl pasaría a ser su vecino; un vecino lejano, teniendo en cuenta lo gigantesco que era aquel terreno rectangular.

La mansión Satán ocupaba la parte central del rectángulo, en medio de lujosos jardines, mientras que la casa que acababan de recorrer se alzaba en uno de sus extremos. Gohan todavía estaba tratando de hacerse una idea de cómo rayos emplearían semejante espacio si llegaban a mudarse allí algún día.

No era para menos. La casa tenía tres pisos en su estructura principal, y estaba conectada a un anexo un poco más pequeño (o sea con dos pisos en lugar de tres). Una enorme torre central funcionaba como unión entre ambas estructuras, dando lugar en conjunto a una mansión de proporciones ciclópeas, al menos para lo que alguien como Gohan estaba acostumbrado. Haciendo un pequeño sumario, la casa tenía cerca de veinte habitaciones, cuatro baños, un jardín que más bien parecían un parque, piscina, cancha de tenis, un garaje propio de un centro comercial, paneles solares y su propio generador de energía. Los muros externos eran en su totalidad de un pálido mármol rosado, como si aún le hiciera falta algo como para parecer más costosa. Volvió a tragar saliva, quitándose los anteojos para limpiarlos.

— ¿Y bien? —repitió Mr. Satán, dándole una palmada en el hombro entre risas— ¿No vas a decirme que te parece?

—Señor Satán… ¿Puedo preguntarle cuál es el valor de esta propiedad?

— ¿Y para qué preguntas? Ya te he dicho que todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

—Aun así, me gustaría saberlo.

Mr. Satán se encogió de hombros, mirando para otro lado. A Gohan no se le escapó el gesto. Al parecer, el campeón tenía tantas ganas de hablar sobre eso como él de escucharlo.

—Cerca de un millón de zenis.

— ¡¿Un millón de zenis?!

—Mmmm un poco más en realidad.

— ¿Qué tanto más?

—Dos millones.

—Dos…millones de…zenis…—Gohan se puso los anteojos con mano temblorosa. Comenzaba a sentirse enfermo—Jamás podremos pagar eso.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas, muchacho? Ni tú ni mi hija tienen que poner un solo centavo. ¡Esto va por mi cuenta!

Gohan se cruzó de brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tendría que haberse visto venir algo así cuando Mr. los mandó a llamar. Ya en el pasado se había ofrecido a comprarles una casa, oferta que él y Videl habían rechazado categóricamente. Ahora, resultaba que había invertido nada más y nada menos que dos millones de zenis para levantarles una mansión anexa a la suya, y sin siquiera consultarles que opinaban antes. Aquello sin duda era algo muy propio de él. Pero si uno está tratando de ganarse lo suyo en base al esfuerzo propio, ¿cómo puede aceptar semejante regalo así como así?, más teniendo en cuenta que era su propio suegro quien estaba incurriendo en tan enorme gasto… Eso lo comprometía todavía más. ¿Cómo podía rechazar un ofrecimiento así sin quedar como un grosero malagradecido? Se pasó la mano por el cabello, colocándose nuevamente los anteojos.

—Lo siento mucho Señor Satán…pero no puedo aceptar este obsequio.

—No te entiendo, hijo—el ex campeón clavó aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Videl en él— ¿Por qué no?

—La casa es hermosa pero…es demasiado cara.

— ¡No tienes que preocuparte por eso! —Mr. Satán le dio otra enérgica palmada en el hombro—Te he dicho que ni tú ni mi hija tienen por qué poner un solo centavo. ¡Ni uno! ¿Qué parte no se entiende?

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, y no quiero parecer malagradecido con usted, de verdad, pero con Videl hemos optado por obtener todo con nuestro propio esfuerzo. De momento, una casa como esta es un gasto demasiado elevado para nosotros.

—Oh, vamos, olvídate de eso. La he mandado construir solo para ustedes.

—Y le agradezco muchísimo el gesto, de verdad—Gohan comenzaba a agitarse. Le provocaba una gran vergüenza tener que explicarse y a la vez rechazar la propuesta—Pero no puedo aceptarlo, es una cuestión de principios. Espero que sepa perdonarme…

Mr. Satán se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente.

—Gohan, tratar de ganarse todo por cuenta propia es muy noble, ¿pero te has detenido a pensar en Videl?

—Lo hago todo el tiempo—sonrió Gohan.

—Lo sé—Mr. Satán le devolvió la sonrisa—Pero me refiero a si has pensado en el futuro con ella. ¿No crees que ambos se merecen algo mejor que un simple apartamento?

Gohan frunció los labios en una mueca.

" _Golpe bajo…_ "

Últimamente (y de un modo bastante repentino, por cierto) Videl había dejado caer algún que otro comentario respecto a buscar un lugar más grande para mudarse; algo extraño considerando que, hasta hacía casi nada, jamás había cuestionado quedarse en el apartamento. Él había estado tan ocupado con el trabajo y con su presentación en la universidad, la cual había realizado ese mismo día, que había archivado aquellos comentarios en su cabeza, prometiéndose pensar en ello más adelante. Pues bueno, resultaba que Mr. Satán acababa de echarle encima de nuevo la cuestión.

—Sí, claro que lo hemos pensado, pero de momento n…

—Piensa en cuando se casen y formen una familia—lo interrumpió el campeón— ¡Un lugar como este sería maravilloso para criar un niño!

Gohan se ruborizó ligeramente.

" _Otro golpe bajo…_ "

Hacía ya unos años que Videl y él estaban juntos. Obviamente habían hablado de casarse y tener hijos en algún momento, pero eso no era algo que uno tratara todos los días con su suegro.

—Señor Satán, Videl y yo tenemos pensado casarnos y formar una familia, claro que sí. Hemos hablado mucho al respecto…pero creo que con nuestro apartamento nos bastará hasta entonces—alzó una mano, conciliador —Por favor, no se lo tome a mal.

Mr. Satán soltó un largo suspiro, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse poco a poco en el horizonte.

— ¿No hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión?

Gohan se permitió a sí mismo pensarlo por un instante. Para ser sincero, la casa era fantástica. A él le había gustado muchísimo todo lo que había visto, y estaba seguro de que a Videl, acostumbrada desde pequeña a vivir en lugares tan esplendorosos, le encantaría. No obstante, solo había un modo en que podría llegar a aceptar, y no era posible en absoluto.

—Si contara con el dinero para pagarle lo que ha invertido en la casa, entonces aceptaría sin pensarlo—contestó con toda sinceridad—Sería como estar comprándola nosotros mismos. Pero desafortunadamente, no tenemos el dinero…

Por un segundo se planteó la posibilidad de ir devolviendo de a poco los dos millones, pero, aunque Mr. Satán no aceptaría jamás cobrarles intereses, era casi como pedir un préstamo hipotecario, y su situación económica tampoco estaba para permitirse algo así.

En conclusión, no tenía el dinero como para aceptar.

Mr. Satán lo escuchó con toda atención, sin interrumpirlo. Luego se lo quedó mirando con la mano en la barbilla, dándose golpecitos en la mejilla con el dedo índice. Aquello lo puso todavía más nervioso. ¿Acaso lo había ofendido? Por todos los dioses que no era lo que pretendía.

—Señor Satán, espero no haberlo ofendido con mi respuesta…

—Para nada, Gohan, para nada—Mr. Satán sonrió ampliamente bajo su bigote—Todo lo contrario. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, muchacho.

— ¿Si? ¿Lo dice en serio?

—Claro. Eres un hombre recto y honrado, de convicciones muy firmes. Eliges el camino que te parece correcto y te apegas a él. Eso es algo admirable. Me alegra mucho que mi Videl te haya elegido a ti para compartir su vida.

—Vaya…—Gohan se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza—Muchas gracias por sus palabras. No sé qué decir…

—Yo sí. Vuelve a casa por hoy, Gohan. Vuelve a casa y piensa muy bien en lo que te he dicho—se paró al lado de él, señalando con un ademán la enorme mansión—Si cambias de opinión, este lugar te estará esperando a ti y a mi hija. Piénsalo. Piénsalo bien.

.

.

El apartamento estaba más silencioso de lo usual cuando Gohan llegó. No vio a nadie en el living cuando abrió la puerta, quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos.

— ¿Videl? Ya estoy en casa.

Silencio.

" _Qué extraño. ¿Habrá salido?_ "

Gohan se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, apoyandola nuca en el respaldo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomándose unos preciosos segundos para cerrar los ojos y estirar las piernas. Volvió a mirar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Estaba a punto de sacar su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje cuando de pronto oyó un ruido detrás de él. Miró por encima del hombro. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, y allí estaba Videl, parada en el marco, mirándolo. Gohan sonrió.

—Hola Videl. Pensé que habías salido.

—Hola cariño—lo saludó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa—Acabo de llegar yo también.

Gohan frunció un poco el ceño, mirándola atentamente. Parecía un tanto pálida y ojerosa.

—Ummm… ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Pareces un poco pálida. ¿Esas son ojeras?

—Oh, no es nada—Videl se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano en un gesto que le resultó tremendamente familiar—Anoche no dormí muy bien. Debe de ser eso.

Esta vez fue el turno de él de quedarse mirándola. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo. Parecía un detalle sin importancia, pero no era la primera vez que veía a Videl limpiándose así la boca. Se percató de que venía haciéndolo desde hacía ya unos cuantos días, siempre cuando salía del baño. Había notado otras cosas también. Ella decía que no había dormido bien la noche anterior, pero la verdad era que perecía estar muy cansada todo el tiempo. Hacía dos o tres días, no recordaba bien, la había oído quejarse de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Eso era aún más extraño. A ella nunca le dolía la cabeza. Recordó de repente la bajada de presión que había sufrido hacía poco, supuestamente a causa del estrés. ¿Acaso estaba a punto de sufrir otra recaída?

—Oye, ¿te pas…?

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvieron las cosas hoy?—Videl rodeó el sofá y se dejó caer a su lado, acurrucándose contra él— ¿Qué era al final lo que quería mostrarnos papá? ¡Espero que no haya salido con alguna de sus locuras!

Gohan se agitó al recordar la charla con Mr. Satán. Increíblemente, lo había olvidado casi por completo. La pregunta de Videl era de lo más lógica, pues ella no había podido asistir. A partir de ese mismo día empezaba sus vacaciones, así que había tenido que quedarse hasta más tarde en el trabajo a terminar algunas cosas. Gohan se tomó unos cuantos segundos para responder. No sabía muy bien por donde comenzar a explicar el tema que había tratado con Mr. Satán esa tarde.

—Bueno…la verdad es que no sé muy bien por dónde empezar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es algo grave?

— ¿Eh? No, claro que no.

—Entonces empieza por el principio—Videl le sonrió cálidamente— ¿Qué quería mostrarnos papá?

—Bueno… Una casa.

— ¿Una casa? —Videl parpadeó varias veces— ¿A qué te refieres con una casa?

—Pues a eso…a una casa.

— ¿En dónde?

—Pues…en tu casa—Gohan sonrió nerviosamente, rascándose una mejilla.

—A ver…—Videl se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—Déjame ver si te estoy entendiendo bien. ¿Papá te llamó para mostrarnos una casa…en mi casa?

—Suena un poco tonto si lo dices así, pero sí.

—Explícate.

—Tu papá mandó a construir una enorme mansión en el mismo terreno donde está tu casa, en Ciudad Satán. Quiere…que nos mudemos allí.

Videl lo miró en silencio unos segundos. A Gohan le pareció notar algo en sus grandes ojos azules, pero, fuera lo que fuera, desapareció enseguida.

— ¿Quiere que nos mudemos…?

—Si.

— ¿Y tú que hiciste?

—Preguntarle cuánto había gastado, claro. A que no te imaginas…

Videl lo observó más fijamente que antes.

—Entre uno y dos millones de zenis, supongo.

—Vaya…—él la miró, un tanto sorprendido—Si, así es. Ha gastado dos millones. ¿Cómo sabías?

—Conozco a mi padre. Le gusta hacer todo a lo grande.

—Me doy cuenta…

—Gohan, dime algo—Videl volvió a mirarlo muy fijamente— ¿Qué le contestaste?

Gohan no respondió de inmediato. Se tomó un instante para intentar descifrar que estaba viendo en los ojos de su novia. Antes había detectado algo que le había llamado la atención, pero ahora estaba completamente en blanco. La mirada de Videl era inexpresiva. De algún modo, de repente comprendió que lo que estaba a punto de decirle era mucho más importante de lo que se había pensado.

—Le agradecí muchísimo el gesto, pero le dije que no podemos aceptar. Le expliqué que nuestra meta es ganarnos todo con nuestro propio esfuerzo, y que simplemente no podemos hacerlo. No tenemos el dinero.

Ella no dijo nada. Más tarde, Gohan concluiría que aquel lapso de silencio no debió haber durado más de dos o tres segundos, pero a él le pareció muchísimo más. De improviso, había vuelto a notar aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos, y creía entender… Creía entender lo que estaba viendo. Pese a que ella sonrió de repente, asintiendo con la cabeza, Gohan supo que Videl no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho.

—Me parece muy bien, Gohan. Es lo que acordamos. Es decir, papá tiene buenas intenciones y todo, pero debería habernos consultado primero si estábamos dispuestos a aceptar algo semejante.

—Videl…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Mmm? Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Olvídalo.

—Gohaaan, vamooos—Videl le sonrió en forma radiante—puedes hablar conmigo. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada…solo me ha parecido que…no estás de acuerdo con lo que hice.

Ella soltó una carcajada, abrazándolo tiernamente.

—Gohan, tonto, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? Desde el principio nos dejamos en claro que construiríamos nuestra vida por cuenta propia.

—Sí, pero…

—Además, papá ya nos había ofrecido una casa antes. ¡Incluso Bulma lo hizo! ¿Recuerdas lo que les dije?

Gohan asintió, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Que les agradecías mucho, pero que estábamos bien por nuestra cuenta.

—Exacto.

— ¿Y lo que decías la otra vez de conseguir algo más grande?

— ¡Pero no una mansión de dos millones de zenis!

Ambos rieron, mirándose fijamente. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera visto antes en sus ojos, ya no estaba. De pronto, Videl lo besó, y cuando Gohan pensó que las cosas se pondrían interesantes ella se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Lo siento, pero debo ir a darme una ducha—Videl se puso de pie, inclinándose para darle otro beso, esta vez en la punta de la nariz—Cuando salgo preparo la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

—La verdad, preferiría que te quedaras… Pero bueno, de acuerdo.

Gohan se quedó mirando como Videl entraba al baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y permaneció varios minutos más así, sentado, mirando la puerta. El sonido del agua en la ducha era lo único que podía oírse.

" _¿No crees que ambos se merecen algo mejor que un simple apartamento?_ "

Más allá de lo que creyera haber visto en sus ojos, y más allá de lo que ella misma le había dicho, Mr. Satán tenía razón. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en ganarse las cosas por su propia cuenta, sí, pero al principio, cuando recién acababan de mudarse al departamento, había sido Gohan quien había propuesto vivir de ese modo, por su propio esfuerzo. Dio por sentado que Videl estaría de acuerdo, porque sabía que era igual a él en ese sentido, y si bien ambos habían coincidido, no había tenido en cuenta que ella había nacido y crecido en una mansión como la que Mr. Satán le había mostrado ese mismo día. Videl estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de cosas. Ella se merecía otro tipo de cosas. Eso era lo que seguramente había visto en sus ojos durante un muy breve instante. Era orgullosa y compartía los mismos principios que él, por eso no podía aceptar el regalo que su padre les hacía…pero eso no quería decir que, muy en el fondo, no deseara tener un lugar así para ellos en el futuro.

" _Tú eres la mejor persona que conozco, Videl, y lo más importante para mí en el mundo. Te mereces un lugar así…_ " se puso de pie, acercándose a la pequeña mesa donde descansaba el teléfono " _Y voy a dártelo_ ".

Mientras marcaba el número, y luego, mientras esperaba a que atendieran, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que diría Videl cuando se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó la voz de Mr. Satán del otro lado del auricular.

—Hola señor Satán, soy yo, Gohan.

— ¡Gohan, muchacho! Estaba seguro de que me llamarías. Dime, ¿has cambiado de opinión?

—No, no exactamente.

— ¿No? ¿Pero entonces por qué…?

—Dígame, señor Satán—lo interrumpió— ¿Tiene pensado participar en el Torneo de Artes Marciales?

— ¿En el Torneo? ¡Pues claro! ¡Debo defender el título a toda costa!

—Me alegra oír eso. ¿Y de cuánto es el premio este año?

—Bueno…debido a la gran convocatoria de la edición anterior y a los nuevos patrocinadores, han aumentado el primer premio a nada más y nada menos que cuatro millones de zenis. Dos millones para el segundo.

— ¿Cuatro millones? ¡Genial!

—Sí, pero… ¿por qué quieres saber?

—Oh, me estaba preguntando si podría conseguirme una invitación a mí para participar.

Por unos segundos no hubo más que silencio del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Señor Satán? ¿Sigue ahí?

— ¿He…he oído bien? ¡¿Quieres participar en el torneo?!

—Así es.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijo, y tiene razón. Videl se merece algo mejor que un simple apartamento, así que he decidido comprarle la casa que me mostró hoy. Claro que no tengo el dinero, pero el torneo es una muy buena oportunidad de conseguirlo, ¿no le parece?

—Gohan, hijo, escúchame—la voz de Mr. Satán sonaba risueña y tensa a la vez—Te he dicho que no hace falta que me pagues nada… ¡No tienes por qué participar del torneo para "comprarme" la casa!

—Lo sé, pero aun así me gustaría hacerlo. Ya sabe, si obtengo el dinero del premio y le devuelvo todo lo que ha invertido, será como haber obtenido la casa por mi cuenta.

—Sí, algo así dijiste hoy…

—Exacto. Así que por eso lo he llamado. Sé que las eliminatorias empiezan ya el próximo fin de semana, ¿cree que podrá conseguirme un lugar para entonces?

—Bueno…si—carraspeó Mr. Satán—Conozco a todos los miembros del comité del torneo, algunos son grandes amigos míos, por cierto. Supongo que no habrá ningún problema en agregar a un participante más.

— ¡Genial! ¡Se lo agradezco muchísimo!

—De nada, de nada… Y por cierto…

— ¿Si?

—Te deseo mucha suerte en el torneo…porque, pensándolo mejor, no voy a participar esta vez.

Luego de ese comentario vinieron unos largos e infructíferos minutos en los cuales Gohan intentó convencer a Mr. Satán de que no habría ningún problema, que se dejaría vencer en la final para que pudiera conservar su imagen de campeón ante el público. Al no poder conseguirlo, ambos se despidieron con palabras afectuosas. Gohan colgó el teléfono. Respiró muy, muy, hondo, alzando la vista hacia el techo. Una muy amplia sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse poco a poco en su rostro. De algún modo, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cada fibra de su ser así se lo decía.

Cuando Videl salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla, y le preguntó por qué sonreía tanto, Gohan se acercó y la envolvió con dulzura entre sus brazos.

—Por nosotros—le susurró al oído—Sonrío por nosotros.

" _Y por lo que nos depara el futuro_ "

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin del Relato 7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
